First Love
by RedBlueLight
Summary: "Hoshi bukan Kwon Soonyoung." Jihoon terjebak dalam kisah cinta pertamanya yang bernama Kwon Soonyoung. "Hanya mata mereka saja yang mirip." Namja yang bernama Hoshi datang dan menambah nada baru untuk Jihoon. SoonHoon couple. Yaoi. Boy x Boy. Seventeen Couple, SeungHan, Meanie/WonGyu, Verkwan, and others. (Chapter 9 END)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This story is completely based on my imagination. Seventeen belongs to Pledis entertainment. The plot is mine.**

 **Warning : Typo everywhere. Tidak sesuai dengan EYD. Yaoi. Boy x Boy.**

 **Cast :**

 **Kwon Soonyoung & Lee Jihoon (SoonHoon)**

 **Seventeen members**

\+ Happy reading+

Namja itu berjalan pelan menyusuri jalan setapak yang membawanya masuk ke kawasan lingkungan pendidikan elit. Sesekali ia menyeka keringannya karena panas yang menyengat saat ia melewati lapangan bola.

Kiri. Namja itu memilih untuk lewat jalur kiri, melewati gedung D agar sedikit menghindar dari panasnya matahari. Belum apa-apa baju dan rambut coklatnya sudah basah karena peluh.

Beginilah saat memasuki _Pledis University_ lewat jalur belakang di siang hari yang panas. Dan perlu ditekankan. Namja itu benci panas. Udara panas. Panas matahari yang menyengat seperti sekarang. Panas. Bukan hangat. Jika itu minuman, maka namja itu menyukai teh hijau hangat. Sekali lagi. Bukan panas.

Ramai. Gedung D memang ramai karena gedung D merupakan wilayah mahasiswa fakultas perhotelan dan pariwisata yang menuntut banyak kerja praktek disana. Contohnya sekarang. Sepertinya sedang diadakan ujian praktek di replika cafe untuk mahasiswa semester empat. Sebenarnya, keadaan aslinya, wujud asli 'replika' cafe tersebut benar-benar mirip seperti cafe pada umumnya. Nuansa putih dapat namja itu liat dari balik dinding kaca.

Namja itu segera mempercepat langkahnya melewati gedung D yang memang mempunyai salah satu akses jalan di wilayah kampus tersebut. Memang tak masalah jika mahasiswa fakultas lain 'berkunjung' ke gedung fakultas lainnya, namun namja itu lama-lama jadi tidak enak karena ia sendiri.

Hal lain yang namja itu benci adalah sendiri. Ia suka suasana tenang. Ia tidak suka keramaian yang bisa membuatnya pusing. Ia suka menyendiri dari keramaian namun ia benci sendiri. Ia tidak ingin sendirian. Seorang diri. Setidaknya ia harus punya seorang teman yang bisa menemaninya walau mereka hanya diam.

"Lee Jihoon!" Teman. Oke. Seperti sekarang ini. Jihoon menoleh pada seorang teman yang sering menemaninya. Sering. Bukan selalu. Bukan setiap saat. Tapi ia lah yang menemani Lee Jihoon.

"Wonwoo." Jihoon, memilih untuk diam. Menunggu Jeon Wonwoo untuk mendatanginya. Sebenarnya Jihoon sedikit malas untuk melangkah menuju taman kolam lotus yang sering digunakan para mahasiswa untuk bersantai atau mengerjakan tugas mereka. Jihoon ingin segera memasuki kelasnya.

"Mengapa kau lewat belakang?" Tanya Wonwoo, yang sudah berdiri di depan Jihoon yang lebih pendek darinya. Pendek. Jihoon itu termasuk pendek untuk namja seumuran dirinya. Mahasiswa semester satu, umur hampir menginjak sembilan belas tahun dengan tinggi 167 cm. Kata orang batas manusia bisa tumbuh adalah dua puluh tahun. Jadi Jihoon bisa menambah tiga sentimeter lagi. Mungkin. Kemungkinan. Itu harapan Jihoon.

"Tadi aku mengambil buku musik ku yang tertinggal di mobil Seungcheol hyung."

Mendengan nama Choi Seungcheol, Wonwoo mendelik. "Tadi pagi kau diantarkan Seungcheol hyung?!"

Sebelum Wonwoo berpikiran macam-macam, Jihoon segera menambahkan. "Ada Junghan hyung juga." Dan Wonwoo kembali menutup mulutnya sebelum kalimat tanya tambahan keluar. "Kau lupa aku dan Junghan hyung satu komplek? Jadi besar kemungkinan jika kami akan sering bertemu."

Ya. Demi mengurangi jarak dan biaya transport, Jihoon memilih rumah sewa di daerah _Pledis University_.

Mendengar penjelasan Jihoon, bibir Wonwoo membentuk huruf 'O'. "Jadi kalian bertiga sudah sangat dekat sekarang."

Jihoon sadar jika temannya ini sedang menggodanya. "Aku dan Seungcheol hyung memang dasarnya adalah teman baik jadi tak masalah bagi kami."

"Junghan hyung pasti sangat baik sampai ia tak mempermasalahkan jika mantan Seungcheol hyung dekat-dekat." Wonwoo adalah orang yang pendiam. Sama seperti Jihoon. Namun entah mengapa semenjak Wonwoo menjadi kekasih seorang Kim Mingyu, namja berwajah emo itu menjadi sedikit lebih rewel.

"Kau salah." Koreksi Jihoon. "Junghan hyung itu mudah cemburu. Hanya saja ia sudah mengetahui cerita ku dan Seungcheol jadi ia tak masalah."

Jika sedetik saja Wonwoo diam, Jihoon akan angkat kaki dari sana. Namun sayang, ucapan Wonwoo selanjutmya membuat Jihoon terhenyak.

"Cerita jika kau tidak bisa membalas perasaan Seungcheol hyung karena cinta pertama mu itu. Jadi kalian lebih memilih mengakhiri hubungan."

Jihoon tidak masalah jika orang main mengukit berakhirnya hubungannya dengan Seungcheol. Yang menjadi masalah adalah alasan konyol yang menjadikan Jihoon sebagai orang konyol. Jihoon mengakui itu. Terlalu bodoh memang namun itu lah yang terjadi.

"Hentikan! Aku ingin masuk ke-"

"Mian. Aku tidak bermaksud un-"

"Gwenchana." Apakah Jihoon terlalu ketus tadi? Oh tidak. Jihoon merasa dirinya konyol lagi. "Lupakan saja. Efek panas jadi aku mudah emosi."

Senyum Jihoon itu manis. Semanis gulali yang Jihoon selalu makan saat ia menangis sewaktu kecil. Wonwoo ikut tersenyum. Ia menyesal. Waktu yang kurang tepat untuk membicarakan 'cinta pertama' seorang Lee Jihoon.

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Masuk lah. Aku juga harus ke kelas."

Dan mereka memisahkan diri. Mengikuti jalan setapak yang membawa mereka ke gedung fakultas mereka masing-masing.

Pikiran Jihoon berkelana kemana-mana seiring kakinya melangkah. Setiap batu pijakan membuat pikirannya semakin jauh ke masa lalu. Riuh suara kantin bagaikan _backsound_ film yang tak didengarkan Jihoon. Sedangkan bunyi decitan orang bermain basket tidak membuat telinganya ngilu.

Gedung C adalah gedung untuk mahasiswa fakultas seni seperti Jihoon, seorang mahasiswa jurusan musik. Jalan menuju ke gedung C berada di pertengahan kantin dan lapangan indoor basket. Menjadi hal biasa banyak orang berlalu lalang di jalan tersebut.

Dan saat itu pikiran Jihoon sedang tak di tempat, sehingga ia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang sedang setengah berlari di depannya.

"Aw!" Tubuh kecil Jihoon terjatuh. Bokong mulus Jihoon berhasil mencium tanah. Dan buku musiknya entah terpental kemana.

"Mianhae." Sahut mereka bersamaan.

Sebuah uluran tangan menyambut Jihoon yang sudah kembali ke alam sadarnya. Mata kecil Jihoon memandang tangan besar yang terulur di depan wajahnya. Bisa Jihoon pastikan itu tangan namja. Tangan yang bisa menangkup habis wajah kecilnya.

"Bangunlah." Tampan. Jihoon akui itu. Walau Seungcheol dan Wonwoo tidak kalah tampan dengan namja di depannya. Dan mata! Mata namja itu sipit. Seperti mata rubah. Seperti jarum jam yang menunjukan angka sepuluh lewat sepuluh. Tunggu! Apa?!

"Kau tidak mau bangun?" Namja itu sedik tak sabaran untuk meraih tangan Jihoon.

Lagi. Pikiran Jihoon mulai berkelana lagi. Tubuhnya terhuyung karena tarikan paksa namja itu.

"Ini buku mu." Jihoon mengambil buku musiknya yang disodorkan oleh namja sipit itu. "Lain kali hati-hati."

Mata Jihoon tidak berkedip sampai namja itu berjalan melewatinya. Ia terus memandangi buku musiknya.

Pikirannya berhasil sampai pada suatu titik memori. Jihoon mengingatnya. Mengingat memori itu. Memori tentang mata itu. Mata yang seperti menunjukan pukul sepuluh lewat sepuluh. Oh tidak! Jihoon mulai konyol lagi.

Segera Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Berusaha meluruskan logikanya. Oh ayo lah, ada berapa banyak manusia di bumi ini yang mempunya mata seperti itu. Pasti banyak. Jihoon yakin. Dan namja tadi... tidak. Jihoon yakin bukan namja tadi. Atau mungkin saja benar?

 _Gee_! Jihoon tidak ingin memikirkannya terlalu jauh. Ia harus masuk kelas. Sekarang. Mungkin mendengarkan musik sebelum kelas mulai bisa menetralkan pikirannya.

.

Walau tubuh Jihoon kecil dan matanya juga kecil, namun Jihoon lebih nyaman duduk di belakang. Matanya masih normal untuk memandang papan tulis di depan sana. Dan duduk di tengah-tengah dua teman dekatnya cukup membuatnya nyaman.

"Jihoon-an, aku lapar." Bisik namja berpipi _chuby_ di sebelah kanan Jihoon. "Temani aku ke kantin ne?"

Jihoon hanya mengangguk menjawab namja bernama lengkap Boo Seungkwan tersebut.

"Aku ikut!" Ucap namja di kiri Jihoon yang ternyata mendengarkan ucapan Seungkwan.

Jihoon menoleh. "Kau masih punya utang padaku, Lee Seokmin."

Lee Seokmin. Namja berhidung mancung itu tersenyum lebar. Daya ingat Jihoon memang baik. Sangat baik malah. Sampai memori sepuluh tahun yang lalu Jihoon mengingatnya dengan jelas.

"Arraseo, nanti akan aku traktir teokpokki!"

Sejenak berpikir kemudian Jihoon mengangguk. Kebetulan ia sedang berhemat untuk membeli album dari komposer kesukaannya.

.

Ramai. Kantin megah _Pledis University_ selalu ramai di saat jam makan siang. Dari kedai paling dekat dengan akses ke gedung C hingga ke ujung dekat akses masuk ke gedung serba guna yang merangkap sebagai perpustakaan. Dari kedai kecil yang menawarkan makanan ringan sampai kedai yang menawarkan makanan berat. Semua sibuk melayani para mahasiswa yang kelaparan. Termasuk Seungkwan. Namja bermarga Boo itu menarik Jihoon dan Seokmin ke meja kosong yang tersisa di dekat panggung.

"Tunggu disini, biar aku yang pesan." Dan Seokmin menghilang di balik kerumunan mahasiswa.

Jihoon tidak tertarik dengan bagaimana perjuangan Seokmin untuk membeli teokpokki, atau bagaimana Seungkwan berkeluh kesah dengan perutnya yang minta diisi. Jihoon lebih tertarik dengan seorang namja yang sedang menaiki panggung.

Panggung kantin tidak terlalu luas. Sederhana dengan dua gitar, satu keyboard, kajon dan seperangkat drum. Panggungnya berwarna merah, kontras dengan nuansa kantin yang putih dengan sedikit sentuhan jingga.

Senada dengan warna cardigan namja yang sudah duduk di kursi di atas panggung, siap dengan gitar dan _mic_ -nya.

Jihoon tersenyum memandangnya. Memandang senyum namja itu yang ditujukan pada setiap orang di kantin. Walau hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang memperhatikan dirinya. Namun senyum tipis namja itu tetap hangat. Sehangat hatinya. Ya, Jihoon mengenal namja itu cukup dekat.

Lalu namja itu mulai memetik gitarnya. Intro yang sangat Jihoon kenal. Lagu dari _girl group_ terkenal di Korea Selatan, _After School_ dengan lagunya _Because of You_. Jihoon yang mengaransemen lagu itu menjadi _accoustic_ _version_ , tentu namja itu juga ikut ambil andil. Tapi tetap saja yang berpengaruh adalah mahasiswa jurusan musik, Lee Jihoon.

Mungkin beberapa siswa yang mendengarnya tak asing dengan lagu tersebut. Lagu ubahan Jihoon itu cukup sering dimainkan oleh mahasiswa _Pledis University_ , tentu dengan persertujuan Jihoon jika lagunya itu dibutuhkan untuk acara formal. Jika itu hanya untuk iseng menyanyi, maka tak perlu minta izin Jihoon. Jihoon bukan komposer yang haus akan _title_ , tapi dia menjunjung tinggi kejujuran dalam sebuah karya.

"Seharusnya Hong Jisoo hyung itu masuk jurusan Musik, bukan Psikologi." Suara Seokmin membuyarkan konsentrasi Jihoon dan Seungkwan yang sedang menghayati petikan gitar Jisoo yang indah.

Jihoon menerima teokpokki dari Seokmin dan langsung melahapnya. Jujur. Jihoon juga kelaparan.

"Ani, Jisoo hyung lebih cocok masuk ke jurusan ilmu filsafat." Jihoon hampir tersedak dengan ucapan Seungkwan yang Jihoon akui hampir benar. Terkadang, Jisoo itu berpikiran lurus. Bahkan sangat lurus. Hingga Jihoon tak pernah menceritakan kisah konyolnya pada Jisoo, walau kemungkinan Jisoo akan memberinya saran karena ia calon psikolog handal.

"Sekalian saja Jisoo hyung ambil jurusan Teologi." Ucap Jihoon yang terus mengunyah makanannya.

"Sepertinya itu bukan hal buruk." Kedua kalinya Jihoon hampir tersedak. Kali ini karena suara namja yang sedang dibicarakan, Hong Jisoo. Namja itu sudah berdiri di samping meja Jihoon. Sepertinya teokpokki sudah mengalihkan dunianya hingga Jihoon tidak sadar Jisoo sudah turun dari panggung.

Segera Jihoon menelan makanannya. "Hanya bercanda."

Jisoo mengangguk kemudian terkekeh. Ia sudah sering mendengar orang berbicara tentang dirinya. Tentang talentanya di musik. Tentang kepribadiannya yang hangat dan _easy going_. Tentang ketampanannya. Tentang dirinya. Dan Jisoo menanggapinya dengan positif.

"Ada _project_ baru?" Jisoo mengambil tempat di kiri Jihoon yang kosong.

"Belum," Jawab Seokmin di depan Jisoo.

"Kalau begitu aku sarankan kalian ikut _Youth Music Festival_ akhir semester depan."

Ucapan Jisoo berhasil menghentikan aktifitas Jihoon mengunyah. Jihoon menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Mwo?! Aku saja belum tahu tentang berita itu." Seungkwan selaku mahasiswa _update_ angkat bicara. "Dari mana hyung tahu?"

"Ayah ku salah satu investor acara tersebut." Ucap Jisoo tanpa ada nada sombong sedikit pun. "Mungkin bulan depan mulai disebar pengumumannya, jadi jangan beri tahu yang lain dulu."

"Jadi kau memberi tahu kami bocoran?" Tanya Jihoon setelah meneguk habis botol air mineral yang dibelikan Seokmin.

Jisoo mengangguk kemudian tersenyum. "Kalian bisa mempersiapkan diri lebih awal bukan?"

"Woaahh! Jisoo hyung terbaik!" Seru Seokmin dengan senyum lebar khasnya. Menampakan gigi putihnya yang rapi. _Gummy smile_. Jihoon akui temannya yang satu ini tampan walau Seungcheol dan Wonwoo masih diperingkat atas _list_ teman tampannya.

"Untuk tahun ini, kalian harus memberikan yang spesial. Kali ini akan ada beberapa kategori." Jisoo mulai menjelaskan. " _Vocal group, band, dance group_ , komposer dan solois. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara juri menilainya. Jadi kalian harus menciptakan musik yang terbaik."

"Hadiahnya?" Tanya Seokmin.

Jisoo tersenyum. Seperti sedang menyiapkan kejutan ulang tahun. "Ada komposer dan produser Jung Jinyoung yang menjadi salah satu juri, jadi kalian bisa tebak apa hadiahnya."

Deg! Bagaikan disuntik _endorphin_ , Jihoon langsung berubah menggebu mendengar nama komposer kesukaannya. "Bisa berkerja sama dengan komposer Jung Jinyoung!"

Itu harapan Jihoon untuk saat ini. Tentu Seokmin dan Seungkwan tahu betul apa yang menjadi acuan Jihoon dalam bermusik. Maka mereka bersedia untuk mewujudkan harapan Jihoon.

"Tapi jangan lupa tugas-tugas kuliah mu ne?" Seketika tiga mahasiswa musik itu ingin melempar Jisoo ke kolam lotus karena harus mengingat tugas-tugas kuliah yang siap menunggu mereka.

.

Langit belum gelap. Masih ada cahaya sore yang disukai Jihoon. Namja bersurai coklat itu menjadi orang terakhir yang keluar dari kelas musik.

"Kau mau langsung pulang?"

Jihoon tersentak. Seharusnya ia sudah biasa dengan suara berat temannya itu, tapi tetap saja. Disaat suasana sunyi dan tiba-tiba ada suara bass manusia terdengar, siapa yang tidak terkejut.

"Mungkin hanya kau mahasiswa jurusan hukum yang sering berkunjung ke gedung C." Jihoon mendahului Wonwoo lalu menuruni tangga.

Mengabaikan perkataan Jihoon, namja bermarga Jeon itu segera berlari kecil menyusul Jihoon. "Mingyu masih belum keluar kelas."

"Lalu?" Sebenernya, tanpa Jihoon bertanya, ia sudah tahu Wonwoo akan berbicara apa.

"Temani aku sebentar saja sampai Mingyu selesai dengan tugas lab-nya."

Jihoon memutar bola matanya malas. Tugas laboratorium? Mengapa namja tampan seperti Kim Mingyu menyukai ruangan laboratorium yang menurut Jihoon itu aneh. Mingyu pasti sangat menyukai jurusannya sehingga ia diangkat menjadi asisten laboratorium oleh dosennya.

Jihoon dan Wonwoo duduk di kursi batu di bawah pohon rindang. _Pledis University_ sangat menyukai suasana _greeny_. Maka tak salah jika suasana sejuk akan selalu terasa di sini karena banyak pohon yang menyalurkan oksigen. Kecuali saat panas tinggi melanda. Jihoon benci itu.

Mereka duduk di antara gedung A dimana Wonwoo belajar dan gedung B, 'habitat' para mahasiswa _science_ dan teknologi. Jihoon berpikir jika seandainya Mingyu tidak terlalu sibuk dengab labnya, maka sepasang kekasih itu akan dengan mudah sering bertemu.

"Jihoon-ah," Suara berat Wonwoo membuat Jihoon menoleh, "Mingyu sedikit berubah."

Jihoon terdiam. Membiarkan Wonwoo menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Mingyu semakin sibuk dengan tugas kuliahnya dan aku juga. Terlebih ujian kenaikan semester tinggal beberapa minggu lagi, pasti Mingyu akan semakin mengabaikan ku."

Walau wajah Wonwoo itu emo. Jarang ada ekspresi yang ia tunjukan, tapi Jihoon yakin temannya itu sangat sedih.

Wonwoo melanjutkan, "Karena terlalu sering sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, saat kami bertemu, kami jadi bingung harus berbicara apa. Aku takut Mingyu tidak mencintaiku lagi."

"Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam Wonwoo-ya!" Walau badan Wonwoo lebih besar darinya, Jihoon masih bisa merangkulnya dan memberi elusan hangat pada bahu Wonwoo. "Saat ujian kenaikan selesai, aku yakin Mingyu akan kembali seperti biasa."

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk. Berharap ucapan Jihoon menjadi kenyataan.

Seperti itu kah rasanya diabaikan orang yang kau cintai? Jihoon tidak tahu. Dirinya belum pernah merasa pacaran sesungguhnya. Bersama Seungcheol, walau status mereka pacaran, tapi Jihoon tetap menganggapnya teman, seorang hyung, maka dari itu mereka lebih memilih berpisah. Dan Seungcheol dengan rela meng-iya-kan, karena Seungcheol sadar, jika ia ingin melindungi Jihoon sebagai hyung, bukan seorang kekasih.

Jihoon belum pernah merasakan rasanya menyayangi. Tentu berbeda dengan rasa menyayangi sahabat, orang tua, atau hewan peliharaan. Jihoon hanya pernah jatuh cinta satu kali. Entah ia bisa menggapnya jatuh cinta atau bukan karena saat itu Jihoon masih berumur delapan tahun. _Puppy love_? Entah lah. Yang Jihoon tahu ia menyukai orang itu sampai sekarang.

.

Langit masih terang walau tidak seterang saat Jihoon selesai kelas. Sepertinya sudah cukup lama ia menemani Wonwoo menunggu seorang Kim Mingyu. Sudah berapa kali Jihoon melewatkan bus umum yang biasa membawanya pulang. Dan baru saja bus berwarna hijau itu berangkat sesaat setelah Jihoon keluar gerbang utama. Perlu waktu tiga puluh menit lagi untuk bus selanjutnya lewat.

Jihoon mendudukkan dirinya di kursi halte bus. Matanya memandang ke depan. Ke arah deretan pertokoan yang kebanyakan adalah kedai penjual makanan, kafe, restoran, dan toko roti yang Jihoon sukai.

Sekilas Jihoon melirik jam analog yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Masih ada dua puluh lima menit lagi sebelum bus selanjutnya datang. Masih ada waktu untuk membeli roti gandum isi coklat kesukaan Jihoon.

Jihoon sudah berdiri di pinggir jalan. Siap melewati _zebra cross_ saat lampu pejalan kaki berwarna hijau.

Dan saat mata Jihoon memandang toko roti bernuansa biru tua itu, ada seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya.

Namja itu! Namja yang menabrak Jihoon, ralat, Jihoon yang menabrak namja itu. Namja yang mempunyai mata seperti pukul sepuluh lewat sepuluh. Mata itu...

Jihoon sangat amat yakin banyak orang di luar sana yang mempunyai mata yang sama, namun hatinya berkata lain. Mengapa Jihoon jadi penasaran begini?

Telinga Jihoon masih berfungsi dengan baik, maka saat ia mendengar bel tanda pejalan kaki boleh menyeberang, Jihoon langsung berlari kecil mencari namja tadi.

Ia melupakan roti gandum kesukaannya. Jihoon lebih memilih mencari tahu sosok pemilik mata sepuluh lewat sepuluh. Hanya meyakinkan, tidak ada salahnya bukan?

Jujur sampai saat ini Jihoon tidak mempunyai _clue_ selain ciri mata sepuluh lewat sepuluh dan sebuah nama. Karena opsi pertama lebih berpeluang, jadi Jihoon selalu memanfaatkan ciri mata unik tersebut.

Hilang. Sosok namja tadi menghilang di belokan jalan pertokoan. Sedih. Entah mengapa Jihoon merasa sedih. Sedikit menyesal karena ia tidak memanfaatkan kesempatan pertama saat ia menabrak namja itu. Namun, namja itu pasti salah satu dari sekian ribu mahasiswa _Pledis University_. Jihoon yakin itu. Jihoon masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk bertemu namja itu. Nanti.

"Lee Jihoon?" Panggil seorang namja tinggi yang entah muncul dari mana. "Sedang apa kau berdiri disini? Kau menghalangi orang yang ingin lewat." Sedikit candaan dari namja itu membuat Jihoon berbalik.

"Jun?" Jihoon memperhatikan namja bernama lengkap Wen Junhwi tersebut. Dilihat dari wajah dan namanya, namja ini adalah 'produk' China.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Apa kau kehilangan sesuatu?" Apakah wajah Jihoon sesedih itu? Jihoon segera tersenyum. Memperbaiki wajah kecewanya karena kehilangan orang itu lagi.

"Ani. Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Jihoon sebiasa mungkin. Ia tidak mungkin menceritakannya kepada Jun. Jihoon sudah belajar bagaimana membedakan hal yang lumrah diceritakan dan yang mana tidak. Itu berlangsung dari Jihoon kecil.

"Kau ingin makan? Kebetulan aku sedang memesan makanan di sini." Jun menunjuk restoran bernuansa _western_ di samping mereka.

Jihoon segera menggeleng. "Tidak terima kasih, aku ingin segera pulang."

Kemudian Jihoon pamit pulang. Melupakan roti yang ia ingin beli lalu segera menyeberang jalan.

"Oh ayo lah Lee Jihoon! Jangan bertingkah konyol lagi!" Jihoon berguman memarahi dirinya sendiri. Untung saja di halte sudah sepi. Hanya ada dirinya dan beberapa mahasiswa yang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

Jihoon segera menormalkan kembali pikirannya yang mulai berkelana kemana-mana. Ia menghela napas berat. Tepat hembusan kedua, sebuah bus hijau datang. Siap mengantar Jihoon ke depan gang rumahnya.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Note 1 : Aku kembali dengan FF SoonHoon. Semoga banyak yang menyukainya. Untuk FF ini, aku akan menyelesaikannya.

Note 2 : Beberapa kejadian di FF ini kisah pribadiku. Seperti sampai sekarang aku masih mencari my first love. Dan kisah Meanie disini, tentang ceritaku dengan couple RP ku. Latar belakang universitas disini adalah sebuah universitas elit di daerah ku, namun ada beberapa yang aku ubah sesuai kebutuhan cerita.

Note 3 : Aku pakai seventeen couple lama, SoonHoon, SeungHan, Meani, Verkwan, JunHao. Walau aku juga suka Jihoon couple dengan Seungcheol.

Note 4 : Please review karena sebuah review sangat berharga untuk ku. Terima kasih.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: This story is completely based on my imagination. Seventeen belongs to Pledis entertainment. The plot is mine.**

 **Warning : Typo everywhere. Tidak sesuai dengan EYD. Yaoi. Boy x Boy.**

 **Cast :**

 **Kwon Soonyoung & Lee Jihoon (SoonHoon)**

 **Seventeen members**

+Happy reading+

Hari ini matahari memilih bersahabat dengan Jihoon. Sinarnya yang masuk ke bumi tidak terlalu menyengat. Ada awan-awan yang berbaik hati menghalangi sinar matahari memapar kulit Jihoon. Namja bermarga Lee itu memilih duduk di bawah pohon rindang dekat kolam lotus.

Di otaknya terdapat banyak hal yang harus ia pikirkan. Tugas kuliahnya, kompetisi _Youth Music Festival_ , dan namja bermata sepuluh lewat sepuluh itu. Dari luar Jihoon memang terlihat tenang. Namun ia gelisah.

Sebuah helaan napas berat keluar dari bibir kucing Jihoon. Mata kecilnya memandang bunga-bunga lotus yang menghiasi kolam yang tidak terlalu luas.

Jihoon bersyukur siang ini tidak terlalu ramai. Pikirannya bisa berkelana jauh. Cukup jauh sampai ia menemukan sebuah nada baru.

Jihoon bersenandung kecil sambil menuliskan beberapa not nada di buku musik putihnya. Ah, Jihoon butuh gitarnya. Namun ia terlalu malas untuk berjalan ke kelasnya.

"Jihoonie, apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?"

Memang Jihoon tidak suka ada orang yang mengganggunya saat ketenangan sedang melandanya, namun untuk orang yang satu ini, Jihoon punya pengecualian.

"Hanya mencoba membuat lagu baru, hyung." Jawab Jihoon saat namja bernama Choi Seungcheol itu mendudukan dirinya di kanan Jihoon.

"Kau bisa membuat lagu? _Cool_!" Kali ini Seungcheol membawa temannya.

Namja itu berwajah _western_ , namun Jihoon masih bisa melihat garis-garis asia di wajah tampannya.

"Mahasiswa jurusan musik pasti bisa membuat lagu, Vernon-ah." Ucap Seungcheol.

" _Call me_ Hansol. _I prefer if you call me with my Korean name_ , hyung."

Dan Seungcheol hanya mengganguk, lalu menoleh pada Jihoon. "Kenalkan dia Choi Hansol, dari jurusan yang sama dengan ku dan ia seumuran dengan mu."

Hansol, namja _western_ ini mengulurkan tangannya pada Jihoon yang dengan senang hati menyambutnya. "Lee Jihoon imnida."

"Jadi, apa yang sedang anak DKV lakukan disini? Kalian sedang tidak ada kelas?" Jihoon menutup buku musiknya. Mungkin ia akan melanjutkannya nanti.

Seungcheol menggeleng, "Aku sudah janji dengan Junghan akan menemaninya makan siang. Sekalian aku mengajak Hansol berkeliling kampus."

Jihoon mengangguk mengerti. Sebuah pertanyaan muncul. Apakah sepasang kekasih harus janjian makan siang bersama? Dulu sewaktu sekolah menengah atas, Jihoon dan Seungcheol makan siang bersama, namun ada Wonwoo disana dan juga Jun. Oh, jangan lupakan Jisoo. Jadi seingat Jihoon, ia benar-benar tidak pernah makan siang hanya berdua saja dengan Seungcheol dan merasakan dunia hanya milik mereka berdua saja seperti pasangan kebanyakan.

"Jihoon-ah! Beri tahu Seokmin untuk tidak menaruh ponselnya sembarangan! Beruntung aku menemukannya di toilet, jika tidak, ponsel Seokmin akan diambil orang lain!" Suara Seungkwan yang hampir mencapai empat oktav itu mengganggu ketenangan di kolam lotus. "Pasti saat ini ia sedang mencari ponselnya kemana-mana!"

"Seungkwan-ah, bisa kau mengecilkan suaramu?"

"Seungcheol hyung! Mianhamnida!" Seungkwan tersenyum salah tingkah sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Wow! Ada namja _western_! Apakah ia temanmu hyung?"

Sebelum Seungcheol membuka mulut menjawab Seungkwan, namja _western_ yang Seungkwan maksud sudah berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Annyeong! Vernon Choi imnida. Kau bisa memanggil ku Hansol."

Mata Seungkwan membulat mendengar logat Korea kental keluar dari mulut Hansol. "Kau orang Korea? Bahkan marga mu sama dengan Seungcheol hyung, apa kah kau sepupu Seungcheol hyung?"

Hansol menggeleng sambil tetap menggengam tangan Seungkwan, "Ani, aku hanya satu jurusan dengan Seungcheol hyung."

"Kau mahasiswa DKV? Kau pasti pintar membuat animasi!" Seru Seungkwan. Namja asal pulau Jeju itu selalu takjub dengan karya animasi Seungcheol. Menurutnya, mahasiswa semester tiga itu sangat handal. Bahkan Seungcheol mempunyai banyak penggemar karena kemampuan dan ketampanannya.

"Ani, aku tidak sehebat Seungcheol hyung, dan aku masih semester satu."

"Jinja?! Kita seumuran ternyata!"

"Ne, dan kau dari jurusan musik seperti Jihoon?"

Seungkwan mengangguk, "Ne! Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Hanya mendengar teriakan mu saja, aku sudah bisa menebaknya."

"Sampai kapan kalian akan berpenggangan tangan?" Goda Jihoon yang sejak tadi memperhatikan aksi dua orang yang baru berkenalan itu. Seungcheol sejak tadi mencoba mencegah Jihoon agar tidak mengganggu mereka, namun Jihoon sudah tidak tahan dengan basa basi Hansol untuk tetap menggenggam tangan Seungkwan. Walau Jihoon tidak mengerti cinta, namun ia tahu jika Hansol menyukai Seungkwan.

Akhirnya genggaman tangan Hansol terlepas. Lebih tepatnya Seungkwan yang melepasnya. Wajah namja bermagar Boo itu bersemu merah. Sedikit malu karena sejak tadi ia tak sadar tangannya digenggam Hansol.

Sama halnya dengan Hansol, namja itu malu walau ia berusaha mati-matian menahan rasa malunya. Ia tidak ingin Seungcheol menggodanya habis-habisan nanti.

"Ponsel Seokmin kau yang pegang atau aku, Jihoon-ah?" Tanya Seungkwan berusaha mengalihkan suasana canggungnya bersama namja yang kurang dari sepuluh menit ia kenal.

"Kau saja." Tepat setelah ucapan Jihoon selesai, ponsel Seokmin bergetar.

Seungkwan membaca nama yang tertera di benda persegi panjang itu. Kim Mingyu.

"Yeoboseo?"

"Yak! Kembali kan ponselku! Dasar pencuri!"

Dalam sekali tebak, Seungkwan tahu jika pemilik teriakan itu ada Lee Seokmin, sang pemilik ponsel hitam tersebut. Seungkwan tidak percaya jika Seokmin mencari ponselnya sampai ke gedung B, tempat Mingyu berada.

"Yak! Aku ini Seungkwan! Boo Seungkwan! Aku menemukan ponselmu di toilet, asal kau tahu saja!" Teriak Seungkwan tak terima dipanggil pencuri. "Sekarang kau dimana eoh?!" Seungkwan kesal, namun ia tetap khawatir pada teman dekatnya itu. Lagi pula, marah Seungkwan hanya sesaat. Terkecuali Seungkwan sudah marah besar. Bahkan Junghan yang berhati malaikat saja tak berani mendekat.

"Jeongmal-yo?! Gomawo Seungkwanie!" Jihoon hanya terkekeh mendengar teriakan Seokmin dari ponselnya. Bisa dibayangkan suara Seokmin sebesar apa.

"Aku ada di gedung B, di lab kimia, bisa kau disini?"

"Yak! Untuk apa kau disana? Mengapa kau tidak ke sini saja, eoh?!"

Terdengar kekehan dari seberang sana. "Ppali! Sekalian kau bisa melihat eksperimen baru Mingyu."

Seungkwan berdengus sebal. Bibirnya maju beberapa senti dan pipinya semakin menggembung. Kebiasa Seungkwan saat sedang kesal. Tanpa namja itu sadari, ada yang terpanah melihat aksi imut seorang Boo Seungkwan. "Arra! Dasar merepotkan!"

Walau mulut Seungkwan menggerutu, namun Jihoon yakin jika namja itu tidak akan tega dan akan menuruti permintaan temannya.

"Aku pergi dulu-"

"Aku ikut!" Sambar Hansol sebelum Seungkwan pamit pergi. Seungkwan memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung. Begitu juga dengan Jihoon dan Seungcheol. "Aku... uhm.. Seungcheol hyung akan makan siang bersama Junghan hyung, dan Jihoon sibuk membuat lagu. Aku tidak ada kelas, jadi tak masalah bukan aku berkeliling kampus bersama mu?"

"Eh?!" Canggung. Seungkwan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Berpikir sejenak. Sepertinya tak masalah jika ia menambah teman baru. Lagi pula, Hansol adalah teman Seungcheol, dan Seungcheol adalah teman Jihoon, dan Jihoon adalah temannya. Jadi mereka semua berteman, pikir Seungkwan seperti anak sekolah dasar yang polos. "Arraseo, kajja!"

Dan mereka pamit pada Jihoon dan Seungcheol. Yang tadi Hansol mengikuti Seungkwan dari belakang, perlahan ia menyamai langkah kaki Seungkwan dan mereka berjalan beriringan.

"Sepertinya akan ada sepasang kekasih baru."

Suara seorang namja mengalihkan tatapan Seungcheol dan Jihoon dari Hansol dan Seungwkan.

"Junghanie." Seungcheol segera berdiri. "Kelasmu sudah selesai?"

Yoon Junghan. Namja berambut panjang sebahu itu tersenyum mengangguk. Senyum yang sangat cantik menurut Jihoon. Tak salah jika Seungcheol bisa jatuh hati pada Junghan.

"Jihoon-ah, kau ingin ikut makan siang bersama kami?" Tawar Junghan.

Jihoon menggeleng, "Dan menjadi penggangu kalian? Tidak, terima kasih."

Sepeninggalan Junghan dan Seungcheol, Jihoon kembali termenung. Apakah memiliki seseorang spesial di sisi mu itu menyenangkan? Jika ya, Jihoon ingin merasakannya bersama Kwon Soonyoung. Nama seorang anak kecil yang berhasil mengisi hati dan pikiran Jihoon selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ini.

Anak kecil? Jihoon rasa waktu sepuluh tahun sudah merubah anak kecil pemilik mata sepuluh lewat sepuluh itu menjadi namja seumuran dirinya. Tentu lebih tinggi darinya.

Seketika Jihoon merasakan rasa rindu. Konyol memang. Tapi jika diberi kesempatan lagi, Jihoon ingin memutar waktu kembali saat Soonyoung kecil benar-benar menghilang.

Saat itu Jihoon masih polos dan tak tahu apa-apa. Yang Jihoon tahu, ia pergi sekolah, lalu belajar dan kemudian bermain bersama dengan Soonyoung kecil. Jika saat itu Jihoon tahu Soonyoung kecil akan pergi, mungkin Jihoon bisa bertanya. Kemana? Sampai kapan? Akankah kembali ke sini lagi dan bermain bersama Jihoon kecil lagi?

Jihoon benar-benar tidak tahu jika Soonyoung kecil akan pergi jauh. Yang Jihoon ingat, seorang ibu muda yang Jihoon ketahui adalah ibu dari Soonyoung kecil datang ke sekolah. Jihoon kecil berpikir jika ia akan menjemput Soonyoung kecil seperti biasa. Namun nyatanya, bukan menjemput Soonyoung kecil pulang ke rumah, melainkan mengajak Soonyoung kecil pergi dari Jihoon entah sampai kapan.

Jihoon pernah iseng mencari nama Kwon Soonyoung di mesin pencari kata internet lalu muncul beberapa _link_ , foto, _social media_ , biodata dan lain-lain. Bingung dan Jihoon itu bukan peramal, jadi Jihoon tidak bisa memprediksikan bagaimana rupa Soonyoung kecil setelah sepuluh tahun belalu.

Konyol memang. Jihoon sadar akan kekonyolannya. Maka dari itu Jihoon hanya berani cerita pada Wonwoo yang setia menjaga rahasianya. Lalu Seungcheol dan Junghan. Jihoon terpaksa cerita agar tidak terjadi kesalah pahaman di antara mereka. Jihoon tidak suka hal yang rumit.

Sebuah helaan napas keluar dari mulut Jihoon. Ia butuh gitarnya sekarang sebelum nada-nada yang ada di otaknya menghilang. Jihoon bisa memperkirakan lagu yang akan ia buat selanjutnya bergenre _ballad_.

.

.

.

Dosen adalah penguasa waktu bagi Jihoon. Jika Dosen tidak ingin masuk kelas, beliau hanya memberikan tugas. Jika Dosen ingin masuk jam sekian, maka para mahasiswa yang ada di pulau lain pun akan rela berenang menyeberangi lautan demi sebuah absen. Oke, mungkin itu berlebihan namun jika Dosennya _killer_ , jangan harap nilai hadir mendapat B.

Jihoon jarang protes dengan Dosen yang memiliki waktu labil. Kecuali saat Jihoon berada dalam keadaan darurat seperti ada monster di rumahnya atau tidak bisa meninggalkan konser live komposer kesukaannya.

Seperti biasa, Jihoon menjadi orang terakhir yang keluar dari kelas. Seokmin dan Seungkwan sudah pulang lebih awal. Ini Jumat malam, sepertinya Seokmin dan Seungkwan sudah berencana menonton film yang Jihoon tak tahu apa. Jihoon suka film, namun Jihoon tidak se _update_ Seungkwan yang harus menjadi orang pertama yang menonton jika ada sebuah film baru muncul di bioskop.

Setelah menutup lokernya, Jihoon menggendong tas gitarnya dan menenteng tas yang berisi buku musik dan laptop kemudian ia berjalan menyusuri lorong gedung C.

Langit sudah gelap. Ia merasa seperti kuliah malam untuk kelas karyawan. Dari luar, Jihoon memang dingin dan acuh, namun jantung Jihoon perlahan berdetak kencang saat mendengar langkah kaki dari ujung lorong. Seingat Jihoon, kelasnya adalah kelas terakhir untuk hari ini dan dirinya lah menjadi orang terakhir ada di wilayah gedung C.

Jihoon berpikir rasional. Mana ada hantu melangkah? Setahunya hantu itu melayang dan tidak menapak tanah kecuali hantu di film.

Sepertinya cara berpikir Jihoon tidak ampuh. Jihoon ingin berlari kencang saat langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat. Oke. Jihoon takut sekarang.

"Jihoon?"

"Aaaaa!" Jihoon hendak berlari saat ada tangan menyentuh bahunya. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya saat namja itu memanggil namanya. Dan Jihoon kenal suara itu.

Segera Jihoon memutar tubuhnya dan mendapatkan seorang namja tinggi sedang menahan tawanya. "Kau takut, Jihoon-ah?"

Jihoon berdengus kesal dan segera memperbaiki raut wajahnya. "Yak! Jun! Sedang apa anak fakultas bisnis ada di gedung C, eoh?!"

"Kau lucu sekali Jihoon- Akh!" Kesal karena Jun tak berhenti tertawa, Jihoon segera menginjak kaki Jun dengan kuat. "Mianhae!"

Dan akhirnya tawa Jun mereda. "Aku cukup sering datang ke gedung C malam-malam."

Jihoon mendelik, "Untuk apa?"

Lalu Jun mengajak Jihoon menyusuri lorong yang menuju wilayah jurusan _performing art_. Samar-samar Jihoon melihat ada sinar dari sebuah pintu. Jihoon jarang mengunjungi wilayah kelas _performing art_ karena Jihoon tidak punya teman disana. Oh, ada satu, dan Jihoon juga tidak terlalu dekat, hanya sebatas kenal.

Suara musik dengan _beat_ keras terdengar saat Jun membuka pintu tersebut dan perlahan menunjukkan ada tiga orang sedang berlatih _dance_. Dan satu dari tiga namja itu adalah namja yang sering menggangu pikiran Jihoon. Namja bermata sepuluh lewat sepuluh.

"Jun!" Panggil namja kurus bermata polos. Dilihat sekilas, Jihoon tahu jika namja itu bukan orang Korea. Terlihat memiliki darah China sama seperti Jun. Namja itu mematikan musiknya.

"Oh? Ada Lee Jihoon hyung?" Kali ini namja bermata sipit yang Jihoon kenal anak jurusan _performing art_ mendekat.

"Kau mengenalnya Chan-ah?" Lee Chan, mahasiswa akselerasi itu mengangguk.

"Tentu, kami pernah bertemu di beberapa acara kampus."

Jun mengangguk mengerti dan mulai memperkenalkan Jihoon. "Jihoon-ah, ini Xu Minghao, mahasiswa jurusan performing art. Ia dari China."

"Annyeong!" Sapa Minghao ramah.

Jihoon hanya tersenyum mengangguk. Ia lebih tertarik dengan namja bermata sepuluh lewat sepuluh yang sejak tadi hanya diam.

"Dan ini Hoshi." Seketika nyawa Jihoon menghilang setengah. Ternyata bukan Kwon Soonyoung. "Hoshi satu jurusan dengan ku dan ia dari Jepang."

Namja bernama Hoshi itu hanya terdiam. Memandangi Jihoon dari bawah sampai atas. Tak ada senyum dari bibirnya untuk sekedar basa basi. Hoshi hanya memasang jawah datar dan terkesan dingin. Membuat Jihoon enggan mendekat atau sekedar menyapa.

"Jadi, sedang apa kalian disini?" Tanya Jihoon menghindari tatapan elang milik Hoshi. "Terutama anak fakultas bisnis?"

"Apakah ada aturan tentang anak fakultas lain tidak boleh mengunjungi gedung fakultas lain?" Ucap Hoshi dingin dan terkesan menusuk. Sungguh awal yang buruk untuk berkenalan, pikir Jihoon.

"Hoshi!" Jun segera memperbaiki suasana. Tak ingin jika ada berita tentang keributan antar mahasiswa beda fakultas besok pagi.

"Aku sering ikut latihan _dance_ bersama Chan dan Minghao." Ujar Jun. "Lalu Hoshi baru pindah dari Jepang dan aku lihat ia ada bakat _dance_ , jadi aku ajak saja ia bergabung."

Jihoon mengangguk paham tanpa melirik sedikit pun pada Hoshi. Jihoon pikir Hoshi adalah orang yang ramah saat minta maaf karena menabrak Jihoon, walau nyatanya Jihoon yang menabrak dan juga berkata Jihoon harus berhati-hati. Nyatanya tidak. Mengapa Hoshi bisa sedingin ini pada Jihoon? Apa Hoshi tidak ingat saat insiden tabrakan kecil itu?

"Kalian sudah minta izin untuk pakai kelas?" Tanya Jihoon berusaha mengabaikan Hoshi yang sejak tadi menatapnya tanpa bicara.

"Aku yang bertanggung jawab." Jawab Lee Chan percaya diri. Chan adalah salah satu murid yang terkenal di kalangan dosen. Mungkin rektor _Pledis University_ juga mengenalnya.

Jihoon kembali mengangguk. Sekilas ia melirik jam analog di ponselnya. Sudah pukul delapan malam. "Kalau begitu, aku harus pulang sekarang."

"Sekarang?" Tanya Minghao, "Tapi ini sudah malam, bahaya jika kau pulang sendirian."

"Benar kata Minghao," Jun angkat suara sebelum Jihoon membuka mulut, "Kami akan latihan sekali lagi dan kita akan pulang bersama."

Jihoon menggeleng cepat. "Tidak perlu. Aku biasa naik bus malam."

"Tetap tidak bisa hyung," Kali ini Chan yang angkat suara. "Kita akan pulang dengan Hoshi hyung."

"Aku bawa mobil." Kalimat kedua yang Jihoon dengar dari Hoshi untuk hari ini. Secara tak langsung, Hoshi membiarkan Jihoon ikut dengannya.

"Baiklah." Apa-apaan itu? Apakah Hoshi punya kepribadian ganda? Sebentar ketus dan sebentar baik. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan Soonyoung kecil yang selalu tersenyum pada Jihoon walau sering menjahili Jihoon kecil sampai Jihoon kecil menangis. Namun itu memori yang tak bisa Jihoon lupakan.

Akhirnya Jihoon memberi kesimpulan. Hoshi bukan Kwon Soonyoung. Walau mata mereka mirip namun kepribadian mereka jauh berbeda.

.

.

.

Mobil _sport_ hitam milik Hoshi melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Di kanan Hoshi, ada Jun yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Minghao di belakangnya, sambil sesekali menyelipkan kosa kata China yang hanya mereka mengerti. Dan di samping Minghao, ada Chan yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Jihoon yang berada di kanan Chan memilih diam seperti Hoshi yang sedang konstentrasi dengan jalanan.

"Hyung, kita akan lewat restoran _Nu'Est_ tidak?" Tanya Chan pada Hoshi.

"Ada apa?" Hoshi berbalik bertanya sambil sekilas melihat kaca spion tengah.

"Eomma ku menyuhku kesana. Ada acara keluarga mendadak." Jawab Chan sedikit ragu. Pasalnya, Chan menatap mata elang Hoshi dari pantulan kaca spion. Siapa yang tak merinding jika di tatap setajam itu? "Bisa kau antarkan ku sana, hyung?"

"Arraseo." Singkat namun membuat Chan lega.

"Berarti kau bisa mengantar ku setelah itu." Ujar Minghao. "Rumah ku lebih dekat dari sana."

"Lalu rumah ku dan terakhir rumah Jihoon." Jun menambahkan. Sedangkan Hoshi hanya berdeham, seakan sudah paham dengan jalanan kota Seoul walau hanya baru beberapa minggu ada di Seoul.

Dan semua kembali diam tanpa menyadari Jihoon yang hendak protes. Secara tak langsung rute perjalanan di ubah dan mengakibatkan Jihoon menjadi orang terakhir yang di antarkan Hoshi. Bukan masalah pulang lebih malam, namun nanti Jihoon akan berduaan saja dengan Hoshi. Itu terdengar tidak bagus untuk Jihoon. Jika boleh, Jihoon akan turun dengan Chan dan menaiki bus di halte depan restoran _Nu'Est_.

Namun sayangnya, mobil Hoshi sudah melaju tepat setelah Chan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Hoshi. Mungkin Jihoon akan mencoba di halte dekat rumah Minghao.

Namun sekali lagi, mobil sudah melaju bahkan sebelum Jun menyelesaikan kalimat 'selamat malam' pada Minghao.

Kesempatan terakhir Jihoon ada di halte rumah Jun. Beruntung mobil Hoshi belum melaju setelah Jun hilang dari hadapan mereka.

"Kau. Pindah ke depan." Baru saja Jihoon ingin membuka mulut, Hoshi sudah menyambarnya. Dan, apa Hoshi katakan tadi?!

"Mwo?!" Jihoon terlihat salah tingkah karena hanya tinggal mereka berdua saja di dalam mobil. Di tambah keadaan jalan yang tak terlalu ramai, membuat sunyi cepat melanda mereka.

"Aku akan terlihat seperti supir jika aku duduk di depan sendiri."

Oh ya, tentu. Jihoon paham. Siapa yang ingin dikira supir padahal sebenarnya sedang mengantarkan teman. Dengan patuh Jihoon menurut.

Tin! Jihoon tersentak mendengar klakson mobil saat hendak membuka pintu. Mobil putih melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Jika sedikit saja Jihoon lengah, mungkin pintu mobil Hoshi akan rusak tertabrak mobil putih tadi dan Jihoon tidak sanggup menggantinya.

"Lewat tengah saja." Ujar Hoshi tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. "Tubuhmu itu kecil. Pasti muat jika lewat tengah."

"Apa kau bilang?!" Jihoon akui ia memang memiliki tubuh mungil, namun ia tidak suka jika itu dijadikan alasan untuk mengoloknya.

"Aku tidak menghina mu. Aku hanya menawarkan saran." Ucap Hoshi seakan bisa menembak pikiran Jihoon. "Bisa saja kan ada mobil seperti tadi lagi."

"Tidak mung-"

"Cepat pindah." Tidak ada bentakan. Suara Hoshi tidak meninggi namun terkesan dalam dan dingin seakan Hoshi adalah seorang diktator, membuat Jihoon mau tak mau menurut patuh.

Tubuh mungil Jihoon sukses melewati cela kecil itu. Terlihat seperti anak kecil yang tak bisa diam di dalam mobil, yang suka bolak balik depan belakang. Menggemaskan.

Hoshi berdeham. Berusaha mengabaikan rasa yang mengganggu dirinya saat tubuh Jihoon begitu dekat dengannya tadi. "Pakai sabuk pengaman mu." Kemudian Hoshi mulai melajukan kembali mobilnya.

Tak ada yang membuka percakapan di antara mereka. Mata Jihoon enggan menoleh ke kiri sedikit pun. Ia lebih tertarik melihat keadaan jalan yang semakin lama semakin gelap karena di daerah rumah Jihoon hanya ada rumah-rumah, tak ada pertokoan yang membantu menyinari gelap malam.

"Rumah cat coklat." Akhirnya Jihoon membuka suaranya saat mobil Hoshi memasuki gang rumahnya.

"Gitar ku." Mengabaikan ucapan Jihoon, Hoshi turun dan membiarkan Jihoon turun sendiri. Jihoon berdengus. "Ia itu robot atau manusia, eoh?!"

Gitar dan tas Jihoon sudah diturunkan Hoshi dari bagasi mobilnya. "Terima kasih."

"Hmm." Hanya sebuah dehaman singkat sebelum Hoshi masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Tanpa berkata sedikit pun, mobil Hoshi sudah melaju meninggalkan rumah Jihoon.

"Hoshi bukan Kwon Soonyoung. Aku yakin itu!" Jihoon yakin dengan kalimatnya yang ada benarnya juga. Jika Hoshi itu Kwon Soonyoung, mana mungkin ia melupakan Lee Jihoon. Walau mereka kenal hanya satu tahun, tapi setidaknya ada sedikit memori di otak namja pemilik mata sepuluh lewat sepuluh itu. Walau sudah sepuluh tahun, tapi Jihoon saja masih ingat. Dan walau mereka sudah tumbuh dewasa, tapi wajah Jihoon _baby face_ , masih ada garis-garis wajah Jihoon kecil disana, maka kemungkinan seharusnya Soonyoung itu masih bisa mengenali Jihoon.

Jihoon mendesah kasar. Ia mengambil gitar dan tasnya lalu masuk ke dalam rumah kecilnya. Uang dari orang tuanya hanya cukup membeli rumah dengan satu kamar tidur di dalamnya. Lagi pula ini yang Jihoon perlukan. Jihoon tinggal sendiri, jadi ia tak perlu rumah besar. Ingat, Jihoon itu suka ketenangan.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Note 1 : Terima kasih yang sudah review, maaf aku tidak bisa balas semuanya karena ada beberapa yang tidak masuk ke e-mail ku.

Note 2 : Sebenarnya aku belum terlalu paham dunia perkuliahan karena aku saja baru masuk kuliah tahun ini, jadi maafkan jika ada yang aneh.

Note 3 : Ada yang nanya aku main RP? Ya, unamenya sesuai dengan uname aku disini. Let's have fun chat with me on twitter!

Note 4 : Aku suka VerKwan couple karena mereka couple yang paling 'aman' dan Meanie couple menurut ku mereka bisa masuk ke dalam genre apa saja di FF.

Note 5 : Aku menulis sesuai mood ku, jadi maaf jika tiba-tiba ceritanya tidak jelas atau membosankan. Terima kasih. Aku masih membutuhkan banyak review untuk mengevaluasi diriku sendiri.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: This story is completely based on my imagination. Seventeen belongs to Pledis entertainment. The plot is mine.**

 **Warning : Typo everywhere. Tidak sesuai dengan EYD. Yaoi. Boy x Boy.**

 **Cast :**

 **Kwon Soonyoung & Lee Jihoon (SoonHoon)**

 **Seventeen members**

+Happy reading+

Di lantai dasar gedung serba guna _Pledis University_ berupa _loby_. Terdapat banyak penghargaan yang menghiasi dinding berwarna kayu. Beberapa foto tentang kegiatan _Pledis University_ tak luput dipajang.

Seulas senyum bangga muncul dari bibir kucing Jihoon saat ia memandang salah satu piagam bertuliskan namanya. Pernah membuat lagu untuk Universitas ternama memang harus diberi penghargaan. Walau Jihoon masih mahasiswa semester satu yang sebentar lagi akan naik semester, namun kemampuan Jihoon tidak bisa diragukan. Salah satu buah manis kemampuannya adalah ia mendapat beasiswa karena memberikan beberapa sertifikat penghargaan dalam bidang musik.

Kaki Jihoon naik ke lantai tiga dimana perpustaka berada. Beruntung gedung serba guna ini mempunyai _lift_ dan eskalator, jika tidak, mungkin kaki orang bisa patah untung mencapai lantai enam, tempat ruang auditorium berada. Lantai dua dan tiga untuk perpustakaan. Lalu lantai empat dan lima untuk ruang _meeting_ , belajar, diskusi dan sebagainya.

Saat Jihoon hendak melanjutkan eskalator ke lantai tiga, matanya menembus dinding kaca dan melihat Mingyu sedang mengambil sebuah buku yang cukup tebal.

Tiba-tiba Jihoon teringat Wonwoo yang sedih karena Mingyu sering mengabaikannya.

Sepertinya niat Jihoon mencari buku sejarah tentang musik harus ditunda. Ia lebih memilih untuk berbicara dengan Mingyu. Hati Jihoon itu lembut seperti kulitnya. Ia tidak tega melihat Wonwoo terus bersedih.

"Mingyu-ya." Jihoon mengambil kursi di depan Mingyu.

"Jihoon?" Mingyu yang sedang menyalin beberapa materi dari buku tebalnya menoleh. "Ingin membaca buku?"

Tentu itu hanya basa-basi Mingyu karena ia sadar Jihoon tak membawa buku di tangannya. Jihoon menggeleng. "Aku ingin bertanya padamu."

Mingyu meletakan pulpennya. "Tanya apa?"

Sejenak Jihoon ragu. Ini masalah pribadi Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Tak seharusnya ia ikut campur. Namun Jihoon hanya ingin membantu. Tidak salah bukan?

"Mengapa kau menjauhi Wonwoo?"

"Aku? Menjauhi Wonwoo?" Dan Jihoon hanya mengangguk. "Ani. Aku tidak menjauhinya."

"Tapi Wonwoo yang bilang seperti itu." Sebenarnya Jihoon juga tak mengerti apa yang ia ingin katakan dan apa yang ia ingin tanya. Ia hanya ingin melihat Mingyu dan Wonwoo bersama lagi. Dengan cara mewakili Wonwoo bertanya pada Mingyu.

"Jeongmal?" Mingyu terdiam. Benarkah Wonwoo merasa Mingyu menghindari? Tapi Mingyu merasa mereka biasa saja. Tak ada yang berbeda. Hanya saja tugas kuliah mereka sama-sama menumpuk dan sebentar lagi ujian kenaikan semester.

"Aku selalu membalas pesan darinya, walau lama, karena aku sibuk di laboratorium."

"Itu!"

"Apa?"

"Karena itu!"

"Itu apa?"

"Kau terlalu sibuk Mingyu-ya." Ujar Jihoon. "Kalian jarang berkomunikasi karena kau terlalu sibuk, Mingyu-ya. Kau tidak memiliki waktu untuk 'kalian'."

"Benarkah? Tapi tak bisakah Wonwoo mengerti jika aku sibuk dengan tugas-tugas ku?"

Jihoon mendesah. Ini perpustakaan, jadi Jihoon tidak bisa meninggikan suaranya untuk mengomeli Mingyu. "Wonwoo itu kekasihmu dan ia adalah manusia yang punya kesabaran." Jihoon bangkit berdiri. "Dan kesabaran ada batasnya."

"Wonwoo merindukan mu, Mingyu-ya." Kalimat terakhir Jihoon sebelum ia pergi dari hadapan Mingyu yang terdiam. Mencerna setiap perkataan Jihoon.

Wonwoo merindukannya? Tapi setiap hari mereka berkomuniskasi. Terkadang Mingyu tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya Wonwoo inginkan. Dan terkadang juga Mingyu merasa Wonwoo egois. Namun faktanya, Mingyu sendiri juga egois karena secara tak langsung selalu memaksa Wonwoo untuk mengerti dirinya.

.

.

.

Jihoon memilih tangga yang ada di dalam perpustakaan untuk naik ke ruang perpustakaan di lantai tiga. Jihoon tak peduki jika Mingyu sedang kebingungan. Setidaknya ia sudah berusaha menjelaskan pada Mingyu walau ia keburu emosi karena melihat Mingyu yang egois.

Jihoon berpikir. Serumit ini kah jika mempunyai kekasih? Jika ya, Jihoon akan berpikir dua kali untuk punya kekasih.

Mengabaikan Mingyu, Jihoon berjalan menyusuri lorong perpustakaan. Mencari buku sejarah musik untuk menambah materi ujian.

Minggu depan beberapa jurusan akan melangsungkan ujian kenaikan semester. Dan untuk jurusan musik, akan diadakan minggu depan.

Untuk mempertahankan beasiswa musiknya, Jihoon berusaha keras menjaga nilainya. Tak ingin mengecewakan orang tuanya di Busan.

Beberapa buku yang Jihoon temui menemaninya dalam membuat rangkuman materi. Bagi Jihoon tak ada terlambat untuk belajar walau terkadang _mood_ nya perlu dikontrol agar tidak _down_.

"Kau rajin sekali, Jihoonie." Seorang namja tiba-tiba saja duduk di depan Jihoon sambil membawa laptopnya. "Memangnya kapan ujian semester mu?"

"Minggu depan hyung." Jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku kepada seorang namja tampan di depannya.

Choi Seungcheol. Namja itu tersenyum. "Kau mencuri _start_ belajar."

Jihoon membalas senyum seraya mengangguk. "Tentu. Itu lebih baik bukan?"

Seungcheol sudah biasa melihat Jihoon rajin belajar. Dari pertama kali Seungcheol mengenal Jihoon di senior high school, Seungcheol selalu terpanah dengan apa yang dilakukan Jihoon.

Mandiri. Pintar. Pintar dalam bermusik. Oh! Jangan lupakan wajah manisnya. Seungcheol menyukainya. Namun ia sadar jika Jihoon bukan miliknya. Lebih tepatnya hati Jihoon bukan miliknya. Lebih baik berhubungan dekat sebagai teman daripada hati Seungcheol tak terbalas saat mereka mempunyai hubungan kusus.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, hyung?" Suara Jihoon mengembalikan kesadaran Seungcheol sebelum namja tampan itu teringat masa lalunya bersama Jihoon.

"Aku habis kerja kelompok di atas. Mau lihat animasi baruku?"

Melihat Jihoon yang bersemangat membuat Seungcheol segera membuka laptopnya. Mata Jihoon berbinar melihat animasi sederhana yang Seungcheol buat. Terlihat menggemaskan.

Dulu Jihoon akan meminta bantuan Seungcheol untuk tugas menggambar dan Seungcheol akan senang hati membantunya. Dan jika ada tugas musik, maka Seungcheol akan meminta bantuan Jihoon.

Jujur. Jika ditanya perasaan Seungcheol kepada Jihoon, perasaan Seungcheol masih seperti dulu. Masih ada rasa sayang pada namja mungil di depannya. Namun semenjak Jihoon menceritakan tentang 'Kwon Soonyoung', perlahan Seungcheol mundur.

Ada Junghan sekarang. Disaat hati Seungcheol bimbang, ada Junghan sebagai jawaban.

Sekarang Seungcheol yakin jika rasa sayang Seungcheol pada Jihoon lebih kepada teman atau adik. Ingat, Jihoon itu mungil, pantas bukan jika jadi adik Seungcheol.

.

.

.

Haus. Mungkin segelas _bubble tea_ bisa menemani Jihoon dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Annyeong Jihoon hyung!" Sapa seorang namja yang diketahui bernama Lee Chan. Ya karena mungkin hanya Lee Chan yang memanggil Jihoon dengan sebutan 'hyung' walau mereka satu tingkat.

"Annyeong. Masih ada kelas?" Jihoon menerima segelas _bubble tea_ lalu menusukan sedotan.

"Tidak, aku hanya menunggu sampai _practice room_ sepi lalu latihan lagi." Jawab Lee Chan setelah memesan beberap minuman. "Hyung mau ikut lagi?"

Dan bertemu dengan Hoshi? Tidak terima kasih. "Tidak, aku ingin pulang."

"Ini masih siang hyung."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku ingin belajar."

"Ujian akhir semester kita masih minggu depan hyung."

"Tidak salahnya kita belajar dari sekarang bukan?"

Dan Lee Chan kalah. Menggangguk sebagai tanda menyerah pada Jihoon. "Kalau begitu, bantu aku membawa ini."

Empat gelas _bubble tea_ telah tersusun di _box_ kecil, dimana masing-masing box berisi dua gelas. Chan menunjukan sebuah plastik besar yang Jihoon yakin berisi makanan di tangan kirinya. Memberi kode jika Chan tidak bisa membawa dua _box_ itu bersama-sama.

"Arraseo." Jihoon mengikuti jejak Chan. "Jadi, kau mau traktir siapa?"

"Aku kalah taruhan dengan Minghao hyung. Ia lebih lama _handstan_ dan aku sudah jatuh duluan." Jihoon hanya terkekeh mendengar taruhan sepele antar mahasiswa jurusan _performence art_.

Tanpa Jihoon sadari, Chan membawanya ke gedung F, tempat para mahasiwa fakultas bisnis belajar. Dan Jihoon baru ingat jika Hoshi ada di fakultas bisnis saat matanya melihat Hoshi sedang duduk di kiri Jun.

Kesan Jihoon terhadap mata sepuluh lewat sepuluh itu selalu membuat jantung Jihoon berdebar, berharap jika itu pemilik mata itu adalah Kwon Soonyoung, namun debaran itu hilang saat pemilik mata itu adalah Hoshi.

Soonyoung selalu menatapnya dengan lembut dan dalam, berbeda dengan Hoshi yang memandangnya dingin. Jihoon ingin segera pulang sekarang.

"Aku pulang dulu-"

"Kau tidak ikut makan bersama kami?" Tanya Minghao menghentikan Jihoon untuk angkat kaki dari kawasan gedung F.

"Ani, aku bisa makan di rumah." Tolak Jihoon halus.

"Aku membelinya banyak hyung dan aku tidak ingin Jun hyung memakan semua sisanya." Ujar Chan yang langsung mendapat jitakan manis dari Jun.

"Pelit sekali kau Chan!" Jun memberikan sebuat kotak nasi pada Jihoon. "Ayo makan bersama kami."

"Tidak Jun, gomawo." Jihoon masih berusaha menolak secara halus. Ia tidak ingin lama-lama berhadapan dengan Hoshi.

"Apa salahnya makan bersama, eoh?" Namun rasanya orang yang ingin dihindari Jihoon malah berusaha menarik Jihoon secara tak langsung.

Mata mereka bertemu pandang akhirnya setelah Jihoon mati-matian menghindari mata Hoshi.

Jihoon ingin matanya setajam mata Hoshi agar bisa menantang, namun sayang, Jihoon malah terperosok pada dalamnya mata Hoshi dan membuatnya mengambil kotak yang disodori Jun.

"Arraseo." Ucap Jihoon pada akhirnya. "Gomawo Chan." Ini salah satu berhemat, pikir Jihoon, tak ada salahnya menolak walau Jihoon sedikit risih dengan Hoshi.

Mereka makan dengan tenang di teras gedung F. Jihoon mengambil duduk di kanan Chan. Sengaja menjaga jarak dari Hoshi yang sedang mengunyah makanannya.

Setelah makanan mereka habis, Chan, sang magnae bertugas untuk membuang semua sampah makanan.

"Ayo kita ke gedung C. Sepertinya sudah sepi." Ujar Chan setelah kembali dari memilah sampah organik dan non organik.

"Ne dan sepertinya akan turun hujan." Tambah Minghao sambil menengadah langit.

Jihoon mengikuti arah pandang Minghao. Langit di atas mereka berubah menjadi gelap. Awan-awan yang tadi putih bersih berubah menjadi abu-abu dan ada juga yang hitam. Jihoon harus pulang sekarang jika ingin kering saat sampai rumah.

"Aku pulang sekarang." Ucap Jihoon sambil berdiri.

"Ayo bersama kami, sekalian jalan." Ujar Jun mengikuti Jihoon berdiri.

Tepat tiga langkah setelah mereka melewati gedung D sebagai akses jalan, hujan turun dengan tak sabaran.

Jihoon hendak berlari untuk menghindari hujan, namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa kering. Ada sebuah jaket yang menutupi kepalanya.

Jihoon menoleh. Terkejut saat ia sadar Hoshi sedang memayunginya dengan jaket yang lebih besar dari tubuh Jihoon.

"Hoshi?" Tubuh Hoshi basah karena hujan membasahi tubuhnya. Jihoon terhanyut melihat wajah Hoshi yang basah, entah mengapa terlihat tampan dan mata sepuluh lewat sepuluh miliknya mengingatkan Jihoon dengan Kwon Soonyoung. Padahal Jihoon yakin jika Hoshi bukan Kwon Soonyoung. Hanya mata mereka yang mirip.

"Jaket ku ini bukan jas hujan, jadi kau bisa basah jika tak segera berteduh." Hoshi menarik Jihoon ke lapangan basket dengan atap yang tinggi.

Tubuh Hoshi basah kuyup sedangkan Jihoon hanya bagian celananya saja yang basah. Kepala dan tubuh bagian atasnya masih kering karena pertolongan pertama Hoshi.

Hanya tinggal Hoshi dan Jihoon disana. Jun, Minghao, dan Chan sudah berlari menuju gedung C. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jihoon terdiam memegangi jaket Hoshi yang basah. Pandangannya kosong karena Hoshi yang biasanya dingin padanya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi penyelamatnya saat hujan. _Mood swing_ kah? Atau kepribadian ganda? Jihoon tidak mengerti Hoshi.

"Yak! Lee Jihoon?"

"Kenapa?" Jihoon menoleh. "Kenapa kau memberikan jaketmu padaku?"

Mata Jihoon itu sipit, kecil, mungil, semungil tubuhnya. Hoshi bisa pastikan jika tubuh Jihoon akan tertutup penuh jika bersembunyi di balik tubuh Hoshi. Dan mata kecil itu berhasil membuat jantungnya derdetak lebih cepat. "Bukannya terima kasih."

Hoshi membuang mukanya. Tak ingin jatuh dalam tatapan seorang Lee Jihoon.

"Tapi kau jadi basah." Jihoon menunduk. "Dan jaketmu jadi basah."

Mata Hoshi melirik Jihoon. Pelan-pelan Hoshi menghela napas. "Kau harus membersihkan jaketku sebagai ucapan terima kasih." Jihoon mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku pergi latihan dulu. Dan jangan sampai terkena hujan."

Jihoon terdiam mendengar kalimat terakhir Hoshi sebelum namja itu berlari menuju gedung C. Ada yang aneh. Suara Hoshi tidak sedingin biasanya.

Hujan yang turun menarik perhatian Jihoon setelah dirinya hanya sendiri di lapangan basket. Hujan. Jujur Jihoon suka hujan. Daripada panas atau salju, Jihoon lebih memilih hujan. Tenang dan sejuk, Jihoon menyukainya.

Namun sayang tubuh Jihoon tidak mendukung kesukaannya itu. Bermain hujan dan terkena hujan terlalu lama memang tak baik. Tubuh Jihoon tidak selemah itu, namun saat tubuhnya, terutama kepalanya terkena hujan sedikit saja, pusing dengan mudah menyerang.

Pusing dan sakit. Maka dari itu Jihoon tak pernah bermain hujan-hujanan sejak kecil. Ia hanya memandang hujan dari jendela rumahnya.

Jihoon ingat Soonyoung kecil setia menemaninya saat menunggu hujan di sekolah. Saat itu mereka sama-sama tidak membawa payung dan ibu mereka yang biasa menjemput mereka sekolah datang terlambat. Tentu karena hujan.

"Hoshi bukan Kwon Soonyoung." Jihoon kembali menyebut kalimat itu. Untuk meyakinkan dirinya jika namja yang tak bisa ditebak itu bukan Soonyoung yang ia tunggu selama ini.

"Mungkin itu karena reflek." Sikap Hoshi yang tiba-tiba memberikan jaketnya pada Jihoon membuat tanda tanya besar.

Yang mengetahui jika Jihoon tak tahan hujan hanya orang tuanya, Wonwoo, Seungcheol, dan Kwon Soonyoung. Bahkan Jun dan Jisoo saja tidak tahu.

Sebuah getaran di saku celana Jihoon menyadarkan. "Yeoboseo?"

"Jihoon-an, sekarang hujan, kau dimana?" Baru saja dipikirkan, Wonwoo sudah meneleponnya. Kebiasaan Wonwoo jika tak berada di dekat Jihoon saat hujan, Wonwoo segera menanyai kabar Jihoon.

"Di lapangan basket, Wonwoo-ya."

"Aku masih ada kelas." Ucap Wonwoo yang Jihoon yakin ada di salah satu ruangan di gedung A. "Jangan sampai terkena hujan, ne? Aku akan menghubungi mu nanti." Lalu Wonwoo menutup sambungan telepon. Sepertinya namja bermarga Jeon itu sangat sibuk.

Tak lama setelah ponsel Jihoon redup, sebuah getaran kembali datang dan menunjukan sebuah pesan. Dari Choi Seungcheol.

"Sekarang hujan. Jangan sampai terkena hujan. Tunggu hujan reda jika kau ingin pulang."

Sepertinya Seungcheol juga sama sibuknya sehingga ia hanya mengirim pesan.

Setelah mengetik balasan untung Seungcheol. Jihoon kembali terdiam.

Jaket hitam milik Hoshi membasahi tangannya. Jihoon harus pulang untuk mencuci jaket Hoshi.

.

Waktu seminggu benar-benar dimanfaatkan Jihoon untuk belajar. Untuk sementara Jihoon menyingkirikan pikirannya untuk membuat lagu dan Hoshi. Jika Hoshi masih berkeliaran di hadapannya, mungkin Jihoon tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya.

Sama halnya dengan Chan, Jun dan Minghao. Untuk satu minggu ke depan, mereka tidak latihan dance.

Semua mahasiswa fakultas seni disibukan dengan ujian kenaikan semester, bersamaan dengan fakultas Bisnis dan Psikologi. Minggu depan jadwalnya jurusan DKV. Jihoon teringat Seungcheol dan Vernon.

Disaat Jihoon selesai dengan ujiannya, ia melihat Junghan ada di kantin sendirian.

"Junghan hyung." Panggil Jihoon yang mengambil tempat di depan Junghan. Diikuti Seungkwan dan Seokmin.

Junghan menyapa ketiga anak seni di depannya. "Bagaimana ujian kalian?"

"Tentu lancar!" Seru Seokmin dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Baguslah!" Junghan tersenyum namun Jihoon yakin ada yang membuat senyumnya tidak seceria biasa.

"Senin, jurusan DKV akan ujian," Junghan memangku kepalanya di tangan. "Lalu minggu depan jurusan ku. Mata pelajaran jurusan perhotelan itu tidak semudah yang kalian kira."

"Oh, jadi selama beberapa minggu kalian tidak memiliki waktu bersama?" Seokmin dengan tak sopan menyeruput _orange juice_ milik Junghan.

Kepala namja cantik itu mengangguk. Ia menghela napas.

"Hansol juga sibuk." Tiba-tiba ketiga pasang mata itu menatap Seungkwan yang secara tak sadar menyebut nama temannya Seungcheol. "Apa?"

"Aigoo! Apa kalian sudah berkencan?" Wajah Junghan yang tadinya cemberut kini berbuah jahil. Junghan sangat mendukung aksi Seungcheol untuk menjodohkan Seungkwan dan Hansol.

"Siapa?" Tanya Seungkwan yang berusaha menutupi rasa malunya namun sangat tak berpengaruh apa-apa saat pipinya bersemu merah.

"Kau dan Hansol." Jawab Jihoon. "Kalian jadi dekat."

"Dan saat Hansol datang ke gedung B, sangat terlihat jika ia menyukai mu, Seungkwan-ah." Tambah Seokmin yang senang menusuk-nusuk bahu Seungkwan dengan telunjuknya.

"Oh? Ada pasangan baru ternyata?" Aksi salah tingkah Seungkwan semakin jadi saat Wonwoo datang sambil membawa buku tebalnya. Jangan lupakan kaca mata bulat yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Jihoon yakin teman tampannya itu habis dari perpustakaan, mengingat setelah ujian kenaikan semester untuk jurusan hukum bersamaan dengan jurusan DKV.

"Ani! Kami belum punya hubungan apa-apa!" Seungkwan mengibas-ibaskan tangannya cepat. Ketahuan sekali jika ia menutupi sesuatu.

"Belum? Berarti akan!" Goda Junghan semakin jadi.

"Jadi, sudah sejauh mana hubunganmu dengan namja western itu?" Dan Seungkwan skak mat dengan pertanyaan Wonwoo.

Seungkwan sendiri tidak yakin dengan hubungannya dengan Hansol. Mereka hanya dekat. Sebagai teman. Namun semenjak hari itu, Hansol menjadi orang yang masuk list Seungkwan untuk diperhitungkan. Maksudnya untuk urusan perhatian. Seperti Seungkwan perhatian dengan Seokmin, sahabatnya yang terkadang membuat Seungkwan kesal. Namun untuk Hansol, rasa perhatian itu berbeda. Entahlah, Seungkwan juga tidak mengerti hubungan mereka.

.

.

.

Kaki mungil Jihoon berjalan menuju ruang serba guna. Ia sendiri bingung mengapa harus melewati pintu kanan ruang serba guna. Padahal jika harus melewati gedung E, gedung yang belum lama dibuat, untuk fakultas seni rupa dan design, tempat Seungcheol dan Vernon berada, jaraknya akan semakin singkat.

Namun Jihoon lebih memilih melewati gedung G tempat anak fakultas kedokteran berada. Termasuk Jisoo, jurusan psikolog.

Benar saja, tepat setelah Jihoon melewati gedung G, Jisoo memanggilnya.

"Sedang apa?" Tanya Jisoo dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Ingin ke perpustakaan. Ingin mencari ketenangan." Lalu Jisoo mengajak Jihoon ke belakang kampus. Tempat parkir lebih tepatnya. Jika Jihoon butuh ketenangan, berarti Jihoon sedang dalam mode membuat lagu. Atau Jihoon menenangan pikirannya.

"Karena ujian kita sudah lewat. Ayo kita cari tempat tenang di luar kampus." Jisoo yang mempunyai waktu ujian sama dengan fakulas Seni sudah bisa bebas dari tugas dan ujian. Terlihat senyum lega dari wajahnya yang tampan.

Jihoon menurut. Seluruh tempat tenang di kampus pernah Jihoon duduki. Bahkan sampai ruangan lab Mingyu pun Jihoon pernah masuki. Tak perlu membuat alasan pada Mingyu. Selama Jihoon tidak mengganggu kegiatan Mingyu, tak masalah bagi namja tinggi itu.

"Kalau begitu, sekalian aku bawa gitar ku dan tasku."

Joshua menunggu Jihoon di depan gedung C. Selang beberapa menit, Jihoon keluar dari gedung C lengkap dengan tas gitar dipunggungnya dan tas jinjing yang Jisoo yakin berisi laptop dan buku-buku Jihoon.

Mereka melewati beberapa gedung dan lapangan bola untuk keluar dari gerbang belakang. Sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut gerbang, hanya jalan tembus yang menuju lahan parkir yang luas. Jihoon berani bertaruh jika lapangan parkir ini bisa jadi arena balap, entah itu untuk motor atau mobil.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Mau ingin kemana? Akan aku antarkan kemanapun kau mau."

Saat Jihoon berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jisoo, seseorang muncul dan membuyarkan pikiran Jihoon.

Mata sepuluh lewat sepuluh namja itu menatap Jihoon seperti tidak senang. "Jaket ku, sudah?"

Hoshi. Namja itu kembali pada sikapnya yang dingin. Mungkin Jihoon akan bertanya pada Jisoo tentang seseorang kepribadian ganda setelah ini. "Sudah. Tapi aku lupa membawanya."

Jisoo menatap Hoshi dan Jihoon bergantian. Lebih tepatnya sedang menebak apa yang sedang terjadi di antara mereka. Jisoo mengenal Hoshi dari Jun.

"Seminggu ini aku sibuk ujian." Lanjut Jihoon berusaha menjelaskan.

"Selama dua minggu dan kau lupa?" Oke, Jihoon mulai meras aura kegelapan dari Hoshi. "Apa jaketku terlalu besar hingga kau tidak bisa membawanya?"

Dua minggu? Semenjak kejadian 'pertolongan pertama' Hoshi pada Jihoon, sudah dua minggu mereka tidak bertemu. Sepertinya Jihoon terlalu konsen dengan ujiannya hingga lupa dengan Hoshi. Sengaja sepertinya, agar Jihoon dapat mempertahankan nilainya.

Jihoon mendesah kesal. "Akan ku bawa besok."

"Kenapa tidak sekarang?"

"Apa?!" Jihoon memandang Hoshi dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Tapi aku ingin pergi dengan Jisoo hyung!"

Seketika raut wajah Hoshi berubah marah. Jisoo menangkap gerakan mata Hoshi yang sekilas memandangnya. Terlihat tidak senang. "Tapi aku ingin sekarang."

"Jangan bercanda Hoshi."

Grab! Hoshi dengan sembarangan menarik tangan Jihoon untuk masuk ke dalam mobil sport birunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Jisoo tersentak saat mata elang Hoshi menatapnya tajam.

"Maaf sunbaenim." Ucap Hoshi setelah berhasil memasukan Jihoon beserta gitar dan tasnya ke dalam mobilnya.

Hoshi sedikit membungkuk sebelum masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Masih ada rasa hormat pada Jisoo sebagai seniornya.

Jisoo tak berdaya menatap Jihoon yang berusaha membuka pintu mobil Hoshi yang sepertinya sengaja Hoshi kunci. Jisoo hanya memberi Jihoon kode bahwa ia akan menghubungi Jihoon nanti.

.

.

.

Hoshi masih ingat dengan jalan menuju rumah Jihoon yang sejak tadi hanya diam sambil menekuk wajahnya. Namun secara diam-diam, Hoshi tidak berbelok ke arah daerah Jihoon.

Mereka memasuki jalan besar dan Jihoon bergeming. "Kau mau bawa aku kemana?" Tanya Jihoon yang mulai mengikuti nada bicaraa Hoshi. Dingin dan ketus.

"Aku lapar. Ayo makan!" Sungguh Jihoon ingin membawa Hoshi untuk berkonsultasi pada Jisoo. Lihat saja. Tadi jelas-jelas Hoshi terlihat marah dan sekarang namja itu berubah menjadi Hoshi dengan kepribadian nomor dua.

Jihoon memberi kode pada setiap kepribadian Hoshi. Nomor satu untuk Hoshi yang dingin. Nomor dua untuk Hoshi yang seperti sekarang, nada bicaranya melembut dan tatapannya tidak semenusuk nomor satu. Untuk sekarang baru ada dua nomor. Jihoon tidak tahu berapa kepribadian lagi yang akan Hoshi tunjukan.

"Kau belum makan siang, kan? Kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Hoshi sambil fokus menyetir mobil.

"Terserah." Jihoon ingin berteriak, memukul, protes atau apa pun itu sekarang. Jihoon ingin melepaskan diri dari Hoshi, namun entah mengapa rasanya ia tidak bisa. Yang hanya Jihoon lakukan adalah menurut pada Hoshi yang telah membuat dirinya seperti orang bodoh.

.

.

.

Jihoon tetap menekuk wajahnya walau dirinya sudah duduk berhadapan dengan Hoshi di restoran sederhana bergaya rumah Korea zaman dulu.

Rencana Jihoon untuk melanjutkan pembuata lagunya tertunda lagi. Padahal Jihoon pikir jika ada Jisoo, namja bermarga Hong itu bisa membantunya, seperti saat mengaransemen lagu _After School_. Dan rencananya untuk mencari tempat tenang gagal karena namja bernama Hoshi ini menariknya secara paksa. Perlu di tekankan. Paksa. Tadi Hoshi itu memaksanya.

Walau acara _'Youth Music Festival'_ masih akhir semester depan, namun Jihoon ingin membuat lagu sebagus mungkin. Bukan mengincar menang, namun ia ingin menunjukan dirinya pada Jung Jinyoung, komposer kesukaannya.

"Kau ingin makan apa?" Tanya Hoshi sambil melihat-lihat menu makanan di tangannya.

"Terserah." Jihoon masih kesal dengan Hoshi. Tangannya sibuk memutar-mutar ponselnya di atas meja. Berharap ada seseorang yang menghubungi. Sekedar melepas jengah bersama namja bipolar di depannya.

Mata elang Hoshi melirik Jihoon. Wajah Jihoon yang ditekuk membuat Hoshi diam-diam tersenyum. Dan bibir kucing milik Jihoon, membuat Hoshi gemas.

Hoshi menutup buku menu lalu memesan makanan entah apa pada pelayan restoran.

"Bagaimana ujian mu?" Tanya Hoshi setelah pelayan pergi.

"Lancar." Jihoon tetap memutar ponselnya tanpa memandang Hoshi.

Sekarang Hoshi dalam mode nomor dua. Jihoon harus hati-hati agar namja di depannya itu tidak tiba-tiba berubah menjadi nomor satu. Tidak ada yang menjadi tameng Jihoon saat Hoshi tiba-tiba mengamuk di depannya.

"Ujian ku juga lancar." Jihoon menghentikan putaran ponselnya. Menatap Hoshi dengan wajah bingungnya. Siapa yang bertanya padanya?

Sepertinya Jihoon lebih terbiasa dengan kepribadian Hoshi nomor satu karena sikap Hoshi yang ramah padanya membuat Jihoon merinding.

Wajah Hoshi tidak tersenyum namun garis wajahnya tidak segarang biasanya. Oh tidak. Mata sepuluh lewat sepuluh milik Hoshi menatap Jihoon hangat, tidak semenusuk biasanya. Haruskah Jihoon lega? Entah lah. Jihoon sendiri bingung.

"Bagus kalau begitu." Ujar Jihoon sambil menutupi kecanggungnya pada Hoshi.

"Tapi rasanya aku ingin mati." Sorot mata Hoshi seketika meredup. Walau Jihoon bukan anak jurusan psikologi seperti Jisoo, namun Jihoon tahu jika Hoshi menyembunyikan kesedihan.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak." Jihoon itu sensitif dengan yang namanya 'kematian'. Entah itu meninggal, acara pemakaman, orang yang frustasi hingga ingin bunuh diri, sesuatu yang berbau horror atau mistis, sejenisnya, Jihoon tidak suka itu. Ia ingin membuang jauh-jauh hal-hal yang berbau seperti itu. Tidak perlu dipikirkan. Jihoon yakin semua sudah direncanakan oleh Tuhan.

"Rasanya dadaku sakit saat mengikuti ujian." Hoshi tersenyum miris.

"Kenapa?" Jihoon mulai mendengarkan cerita Hoshi.

"Aku pulang ke Korea karena aku tidak ingin terkekang oleh ayah ku." Hoshi mulai bercerita. "Aku tahu orang Jepang gila kerja, tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa memaksaku seenaknya."

"Aku memilih pulang ke Korea dengan kesepakatan masuk jurusan bisnis sesuai yang ayahku mau. Setidaknya di Korea aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku suka walau jurusan kuliahku seperti perlahan membunuhku."

"Ibu mu tidak berkata apa-apa?"

Hoshi menggeleng. "Ibu ku tahu apa yang aku inginkan, tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena ayah tiriku yang berkuasa."

"Ayah tiri?!" Mata Jihoon membesar walau tidak sepenuhnya besar.

Hoshi mengangguk. "Ibuku menikah lagi dengan orang Jepang saat umurku delapan tahun. Tepatnya setelah ayah ku meninggal saat di rawat di Jepang."

Perlahan Jihoon mengerti bagaimana cara hidup Hoshi yang rumit. Jisoo pernah bilang, _broken home_ , apa pun jenisnya, pasti berpengaruh kepada sikap kepribadian seseorang. Mungkin itu sebabnya Hoshi mempunyai kepribadian ganda.

"Dan aku besar di Jepang." Hoshi menatap Jihoon. Namja itu tahu jika Jihoon merasakan kesedihan yang ia rasakan. Jihoon itu sebenarnya orang yang tidak tegaan. Walau dingin di luar, rasa simpati Jihoon itu tinggi, hanya saja ia malu menunjukannya. Hoshi senang saat Jihoon mengangguk, tanda ia mengerti cerita Hoshi.

"Setidaknya aku bisa _dance_ di Korea." Hoshi tersenyum. Baru pertama kali ini Jihoon melihat senyum Hoshi. Tidak lebar. Hanya sedikit untuk menunjukan jika dirinya baik-baik saja, walau Jihoon yakin banyak luka di hatinya.

"Kau menyukai _dance_?" Hoshi menggangguk antusias. Seperti anak kecil yang _innocent_ bagi Jihoon. Lalu Jihoon teringat dengan _'Youth Music Festival'_ , mungkin akan ia sarankan Hoshi dan kelompoknya ikut acara itu. Tapi nanti, setelah pengumuman acara itu muncul.

"Jika bisa, aku ingin menujukan pada ayah tiriku jika aku bisa menjadi _super star_ karena _dance_ -ku." Rasa benci Jihoon pada Hoshi perlahan berkurang. Sekarang, rasanya Jihoon ingin membantu Hoshi mewujudkan mimpinya.

"Kau pasti bisa menjadi _super star_." Sama seperti Jihoon, Hoshi baru pertama kali melihat senyum Jihoon di depannya, dan kali ini senyum untuk dirinya. Desiran hangat melewati hati Hoshi membuat dirinya teringat akan sesuatu.

"Ini pesanan anda." Seorang pelayan membuyarkan rasa hangat yang baru tercipta antara Jihoon dan Hoshi. Dengan hati-hati pelayan itu meletakan satu mangkuk bimbimbab, satu gelas air putih di depan Hoshi dan satu mangkuk jajangmyeon, satu gelas _green tea_ di depan Jihoon.

Mata Jihoon berbinar melihat jajangmyeon di depannya. Sepertinya sudah lama ia tidak makan jajangmyeon di restoran. Yang ia makan hanyalah jajangmyeon di kantin dengan rasa yang biasa. Jihoon segera mengaduk rata jajangmyeon yang bisa dibilang dalam porsi yang besar.

"Jal meokgeseumnida!" Sebuah suapan besar mie hitam masuk ke dalam mulut kecil Jihoon.

Hoshi hanya terkekeh melihat betapa laparnya Jihoon. Di tambah sedikit noda hitam di sudut bibirnya membuat Jihoon terlihat seperti anak kecil yang baru belajar makan.

"Kau pesan bimbimbab?" Tanya Jihoon setelah sukses menelan satu suapan besarnya.

"Ne, kau mau coba?"

Jihoon menggeleng. "Tapi kenapa kau memesakan jajangmyeon untukku?"

Hanya lima detik Hoshi terdiam memandang Jihoon yang bertanya demikian. "Ku pikir kau suka jajangmyeon."

"Dari mana kau tahu aku suka jajangmyeon?" Kini Jihoon lebih terlihat seperti wartawan di depan Hoshi.

"Hanya menebak." Jawab Hoshi cepat. "Makan lah dengan tenang, Jihoon."

Melihat Hoshi yang mulai makan, Jihoon menuruti perintah Hoshi. Melupakan pertanyaan terakhirnya dan makan dengan tenang.

.

.

.

Setelah Hoshi membayar di kasir, mobil _sport_ biru Hoshi langsung membawa Jihoon ke rumahnya. Perut Jihoon sudah terisi penuh, itu artinya persediaan ramyeon instan Jihoon tidak berkurang. Ia masih bisa berhemat untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

"Tadi kau ingin pergi kemana dengan Jisoo sunbae?" Tanya Hoshi yang fokus melihat jalan.

"Tidak tahu." Jawab Jihoon. "Aku ingin mencari tempat yang tenang dan Jisoo hyung bersedia mengantarkan ku kemana pun."

Jihoon mendengar dengusan dari Hoshi walau tidak terlalu jelas. Wajah namja itu terlalu lurus ke depan. Melihat jalan. Jadi Jihoon hanya bisa melihat sisi kanan namja itu.

"Untuk apa mencari tempat yang tenang?" Tanya Hoshi berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan nada ketusnya pada Jihoon. Atmosfer di antara mereka sedang tenang dan Hoshi tidak ingin mengacaukannya.

"Untuk membuat lagu. Suasana tenang bisa memberiku ide-ide untuk menciptakan nada baru."

Seketika dalam mobil Hoshi menjadi sunyi, namum itu tidak berlangsung lama saat Hoshi kembali membuka suara. "Kalau begitu, kapan-kapan kita mencari tempat yang tenang."

Jihoon ragu dengan tawaran Hoshi. Sekarang Hoshi dalam mode nomor dua maka ia berkata seperti itu. Jika besok Hoshi dalam mode nomor satu, Jihoon yakin ia akan melupakan tawarannya itu. Jihoon tidak ingin terlalu berharap, maka ia hanya menjawab, "Baiklah."

.

.

.

Mobil sport biru milik Hoshi terpakir di depan rumah kecil Jihoon. Sang pemilik rumah mempersilahkan namja bermata sepuluh lewat sepuluh itu untuk masuk.

Hoshi memilih untuk mengelilingi isi rumah kecil itu. Hanya ada satu ruang tamu, satu dapur, satu kamar mandi, satu ruang tidur dan satu sekat kecil yang digunakan Jihoon untuk menaruh beberapa barang.

Selama Jihoon masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengambil jaket Hoshi, namja itu menunggu Jihoon sambil melihat beberapa deret foto yang terpajang di salah satu dinding dekat dapur.

Seulas senyum terukir di bibir Hoshi saat ia melihat ada foto Jihoon kecil. Pipi _chuby_ , wajah bulat, mata sipit, sangat menggemaskan. Lalu ada foto Jihoon yang mulai beranjak remaja. Wajahnya tidak berbeda jauh dengan wajah Jihoon yang sekarang. Mungkin Hoshi akan menyebut Jihoon _baby face_.

Kemudian ada foto Jihoon bersama kedua orang tuanya, Jihoon bersama teman-temannya dan Jihoon bersama seorang anak kecil.

Dalam foto tersebut, dua anak kecil itu berdiri dengan seragam sekolah yang sama. Namja yang lebih tinggi dari Jihoon itu merangkul bahu Jihoon. Sedangkan Jihoon hanya memberi tanda 'V' pada kedua tangannya. Senyum khas milik anak kecil begitu terpancar. Bisa Hoshi rasanya betapa bahagianya dua anak kecil tersebut.

"Ini jaket mu." Suara Jihoon membuat Hoshi menarik diri dari kegiatan 'melihat-lihat-foto-Jihoon'.

"Tidak bisakah kau memasukannya ke dalam tas, atau kantong, atau _box_ jika ada?"

Jihoon hanya berdengus lalu kembali ke dalam kamarnya. Diam-diam Hoshi dengan cepat mengambil foto Jihoon kecil bersama namja kecil yang merangkulnya.

Kemudian Jihoon keluar dengan jaket Hoshi yang sudah rapi di lipat dalam _paper bag_ bergambar pororo. "Ini."

Hoshi menerimanya. "Terima kasih."

Sebelum Hoshi keluar dari rumah Jihoon, ia bertanya. "Jihoon-ah, apa kau bisa bahasa Jepang?"

Jihoon yang berdiri di ambang pintu menggeleng. "Tidak, kenapa?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Hoshi pamit pulang pada Jihoon. Ia segera menjalankan mobilnya setelah tersenyum sekilas pada Jihoon.

"Aku hanya bisa tiga bahasa, Korea, Inggris dan Busan." Kemudian Jihoon masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

.

To Be Continue

Note 1 : Chapter ini lebih panjang dari sebelumnya, jadi aku harap reviewnya juga lebih banyak hehehe. Sebenarnya cerita ini singkat. Tidak sampai belasan chapter. Mungkin di bawah sepuluh chapter. Dan sebenarnya aku selesai mengetik FF ini sampai tamat dan awalnya aku tidak buat per-chapter, jadi aku sedikit kesulitan untuk membagi porsi cerita dalam chapter.

Note 2 : Aku sengaja tidak menceritakan sudut pandang dari Hoshi. Sengaja agar readers penasaran hehehe. Dan lagi pula, ini penggambaran cerita asliku, walau hanya 40% perasamaannya. Jihoon itu aku dan Hoshi itj first love aku. Jadi aku tidak bisa menebak sudut pandang cinga pertama ku.

Note 3 : Jangan bosan bosan bacanya. Terima kasih yang sudah mau baca, fav, follow dan review. Aku tetap membutuhkan review untuk mengintropeksi diriku.

Aju NICE!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: This story is completely based on my imagination. Seventeen belongs to Pledis entertainment. The plot is mine.**

 **Warning : Typo everywhere. Tidak sesuai dengan EYD. Yaoi. Boy x Boy.**

 **Cast :**

 **Kwon Soonyoung & Lee Jihoon (SoonHoon)**

 **Seventeen members**

\+ Happy reading +

Setelah ujian selesai, Jihoon masih tetap datang ke kampus. Ia lebih memilih menggunakan fasilitas kampusnya yang super lengkap daripada harus berdiam diri di rumah. Setidaknya Jihoon tidak harus datang ke kampus dengan waktu yang ditentukan dosen.

Jihoon duduk di pinggir kolam lotus. Gemericik air dari air mancur di tengah kolam membuat suasana menjadi lebih tentram. Siang ini, matahari mengalah lagi pada Jihoon atau lebih tepatnya memberi Jihoon kedamaian setelah ujian berakhir.

Bisa Jihoon tebak teman-temannya yang lain sedang fokus untuk belajar dan ada juga yang sedang ujian. Jangan masukan Seokmin dan Seungkwan. Bisa Jihoon pastikan kedua temannya itu ada yang sedang bermalas-malasan di atas tempat tidurnya dan ada sedang pergi ke sesuatu tempat, _mall_ misalnya, itu khusus Seungkwan.

Jihoon ingin dua temannya itu membantunya dalam membuat lagu, namun entah mengapa untuk kali ini Jihoon ingin _pure_ semua ia yang buat. Nada, lirik, apa pun itu, Jihoon ingin semua ia yang buat. Jihoon tidak egois atau sombong, hanya saja ia ingin. Sedikit bantuan tak masalah bagi Jihoon.

"Sepertinya aku ingin putus."

"Apa?!" Kedatangan Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba membuat Jihoon hampir terjungkal ke belakang. Dan, apa?! Putus?! Jihoon tahu pasti ini tentang Mingyu.

"Aku lelah. Dan rasanya Mingyu juga lelah." Kepala Wonwoo tertunduk. Berulang kali helaan napas keluar dari mulutnya. Jihoon tahu jika Wonwoo sedang menahan rasa perihnya.

"Aku sudah cukup bertahan. Aku sudah bersikap sebiasa mungkin. Aku sudah coba memberi Mingyu waktu. Dan hasilnya?" Wonwoo tersenyum miris. "Tak ada perubahan, Jihoon. Aku tak sanggup lagi."

"Wonwoo-ya..."

"Aku rasa Mingyu sudah tidak mencintai ku lagi." Sebulir air mata meluncur indah dari mata Wonwoo.

Jihoon tak tahan. Segera ia merangkul Wonwoo. Memberi sedikit pelukan, mencoba menenangkan Wonwoo. "Haruskah? Aku lebih suka jika kalian bersama."

Wonwoo menggeleng dalam diamnya. Menahan air matanya untuk tidak jatuh lagi. Menahan getara tubuhnya agar tidak terlihat lemah.

"Bicarakan baik-baik lagi dan sepertinya kalia butuh waktu istirahat."

Jihoon melepaskan pelukannya. Memandang wajah Wonwoo yang terlihat sayu. "Maksudnya, kalian jangan saling berhubungan dulu. Kita lihat Mingyu tahan atau tidak. Jika ia benar masih mencintaimu, pasti Mingyu akan kembali kepadamu."

"Kalau tidak?"

"Kau sanggup melepasnya?"

Wonwoo kembali terdiam dan tanpa sadar ia menahan napasnya. Sungguh Wonwoo tidak ingin kehilangan namja yang pertama kali ia kenal saat menginjakan kaki di _Pledis University_ , selain Jihoon dan Seungcheol.

Kim Mingyu adalah sosok yang sempurna. Semua hal ia bisa lakukan, dari mulai memasak hingga bereksperimen di laboratorum gedung B. Namun sosok yang terlalu sempurna itu terkadang membuat Wonwoo _minder_.

Dibanding dirinya, Mingyu jauh di atasnya. Walau dalam segi fisik Wonwoo tak kalah dengan Mingyu, namun dalam hal sikap, Mingyu lebih kekanakan, egois dan... entah lah.

Jika mencintai ada pasal yang mengaturnya, sepertinya Wonwoo dan Mingyu akan mendapat hukuman berat.

Wonwoo benci dengan pernyataan dirinya yang mencintai Mingyu. Yang menyatakan perasaan pertama kali itu Mingyu. Namun sampai saat ini Wonwoo tidak yakin apakah Mingyu mencintainya seperti Wonwoo mencintai Mingyu.

"Siap tak siap, _toh_ aku akan kehilangannya." Dan Wonwoo pasrah. Ia kalah dengan perasaan. Ini lebih rumit daripada tugas kasus yang ia sering dapat dari dosen. Lebih rumit daripada debat tentang pasal hukum. Mungkin ini serumit hubungan percintaan Jihoon. Oh tidak. Wonwoo tidak ingin membangunkan macan berwajah _puppy_ di depannya.

"Jangan sebut kata putus. Biarkan hubungan kalian seperti air mengalir di sungai Han."

Wonwoo mengangguk. Ia harus menjauhkan masalahnya dengan Mingyu sejenak, jika ia ingin lulus ujian kenaikan semester dengan baik.

.

.

.

Sebuah lagu mungkin bisa membangkitkan semangat Wonwoo. Namja yang lebih pendek dari Wonwoo itu mengajaknya ke ruang musik di gedung C. Jihoon ingat kata Jisoo jika musik bisa mengatur _mood_ seseorang.

Saat Jihoon dan Wonwoo berjalan di lorong, seorang namja berjalan berlawanan dengan mereka. Gedung C memang sepi karena ujian sudah selesai. Dan Jihoon tahu sedang apa namja yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya itu.

"Jihoon hyung!" Sapa Chan. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Memanfaatkan fasilitas kampus," Jawab Jihoon. "Kau juga bukan?"

Chan menampakan deretan giginya yang putih. Mata Chan melirik ke arah Wonwoo. "Teman mu hyung?"

Jihoon hampir lupa memperkenalkan Wonwoo pada Chan. Jihoon pernah bercerita pada Wonwoo tentang Chan dan kelompoknya. Termasuk Hoshi. Namja itu tak akan pernah terlewat sebagai bahan curhatan Jihoon pada Wonwoo.

"Ini Jeon Wonwoo, teman ku."

"Annyeonghaseo. Lee Chan imnida, dari jurusan _performing art_." Chan sedikit membungkuk sopan.

"Aku Jeon Wonwoo dari fakultas Hukum. Dan jangan terlalu formal padaku, Chan-ah." Wonwoo tersenyum ramah pada Chan.

"Kalian ingin lihat kami latihan? Hoshi hyung menciptakan gerakan baru!"

Hoshi? Namja bermata sepuluh lewat sepuluh itu ada disini? Beberapa hari lalu Hoshi berkepribadian nomor dua. Jihoon ragu. Sepertinya hari ini Hoshi dalam mode nomor satu.

Dan benar saja. Setelah Wonwoo mengiyakan tawaran Chan, mereka bertemu dengan Minghao, Jun dan Hoshi di salah satu _practice room_. Saat itu wajah Hoshi sedang dingin. Walau tidak seemo wajah Wonwoo namun Jihoon yakin Hoshi dalam mode nomor satu. Mata elangnya menatap dirinya dan Wonwoo tajam.

"Jihoon! Wonwoo!" Sapa Jun lalu mematikan musik.

Wonwoo memang belum pernah bertemu secara langsung dengan teman-teman baru Jihoon, namun menurut cerita Jihoon, Wonwoo bisa membedakan yang mana Minghao dan yang mana Hoshi.

Mata Minghao menyiratkan kepolosan. Sedangkan mata Hoshi seakan siap menusuk Wonwoo kapan saja.

"Ini Jeon Wonwoo. Teman sekolah ku dulu." Jun memperkenalkan Wonwoo pada Minghao dan Hoshi.

"Jeon Wonwoo dari fakultas Hukum." Wonwoo sedikit membungkuk.

Wonwoo tak berani menatap Hoshi. Ia lebih senang menatap Minghao yang menurutnya menggemaskan dan tampan di saat yang bersamaan.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?" Tanya Jun saat mereka sudah duduk di lantai.

"Memberi hiburan sedikit pada Wonwoo yang sedang sakit hati." Ujar Jihoon yang sukses mendapatkan pukulan di lengannya.

"Sakit hati kenapa?" Tanya Minghao polos.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Mingyu?" Tanya Jun yang mendapat anggukan dari Wonwoo.

"Siapa Mingyu?" Kini Chan yang bertanya.

"Pacar Wonwoo." Jawab Jihoon mewakili Wonwoo yang sedikit malu karena masalah pribadinya menjadi bahan perbincangan.

Sekilas ujung mata Wonwoo menangkap Hoshi yang menaikan alisnya, lalu mengangguk kecil. Mata sepuluh lewat sepuluh milik Hoshi kini tidak memandang Wonwoo setajam tadi.

"Fakultas hukum akan ujian bukan? Kau lebih baik memikirkan ujianmu daripada kekasihmu." Sekarang Wonwoo merasakan apa yang Jihoon maksud. Hoshi yang bipolar. Membuatnya menyerngit ngeri.

"Ne, tentu saja. Gomawo."

Kemudian muncul getaran dari ponsel Wonwoo dan menunjukan sebuah pesan. Mata Wonwoo membulat membaca pesan singkat tersebut. "Aku harus pergi sekarang!" Wonwoo segara bangkit berdiri.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Dosen Nam tiba-tiba datang. Aku harus kumpulkan laporanku!" Setelah Wonwoo pamit, ia segera berlari keluar dari _practice room_.

Mengingat hanya dirinya sendiri yang tak berkepentingan, Jihoon ingin segera menyusul Wonwoo keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Minghao yang berjalan menuju speaker.

"Aku ingin ke ruang mu-"

"Hyung, bukan kah kau bilang ingin melihat gerakan baru yang dibuat Hoshi hyung?"

Jihoon ingin protes dengan perkataan Chan. Bukan dirinya, namun Wonwoo yang ingin lihat. Itu pun Jihoon yakin hanya sekedar basa-basi Wonwoo.

"Duduk lah dan lihat." Ucap Hoshi menghentikan aksi Jihoon untuk melanglah keluar ruangan.

Seperti biasa. Otak Jihoon bilang 'tidak' namun hatinya dengan mudah menurut dengan perkataan Hoshi. Maka berakhirlah Jihoon duduk bersandar di salah satu dinding kaca.

Di depannya, empat namja itu siap dalam sebuah formasi. Saat lagu mulai mengalun, satu persatu dari mereka bergerak mengikuti _beat_ musik.

Gerakan sederhana menurut Jihoon, namun Hoshi berhasil membuatnya indah. Rapi dan teratur. Jihoon suka itu. Oh! Jangan lupakan ekspresi mereka. _Image cool_ begitu terpancar dari empat namja yang mempunyai ketampanan masing-masing.

Terutama Hoshi. Saat ada bagian dimana semua member membelakangi Jihoon, kemudian kepala mereka menoleh ke belakang.

Deg. Mata Hoshi tepat menatap Jihoon sampai membuat namja mungil itu menahan napasnya.

Kejadian itu sama persis seperti kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu. Saat Jihoon terakhir kali melihat Soonyoung kecil.

Saat itu tangan Soonyoung kecil digenggam oleh ibunya untuk pulang. Seperti biasa, Jihoon selalu berkata 'sampai jumpa' pada Soonyoung kecil saat mereka hendak pulang sekolah.

Bedanya, saat itu ibu Soonyoung seakan membawa Soonyoung kecil dengan terburu-buru. Soonyoung kecil sempat melambaikan tangannya pada Jihoon, namun ibu Soonyoung menarik Soonyoung kecil untuk berjalan lebih cepat lalu berkata sesuatu.

Setelah perkataan ibu Soonyoung selesai, Soonyoung kecil menoleh ke belakang. Menatap Jihoon dengan tatapan yang Jihoon tak bisa artikan.

Mata sepuluh lewat sepuluh milik Soonyoung kecil kini berganti dengan mata sepuluh lewat sepuluh milik Hoshi.

Sakit. Ada sesuatu yang menusuk di relung hati Jihoon. Rasanya Jihoon ingin menangis. Bodohkan dirinya menunggu seseorang yang ia sendiri tidak tahu keberadaannya sekarang?

Konyol. Jihoon selalu menyebut dirinya konyol. Cerita konyol Jihoon bahkan berhasil melewati Seungcheol yang teramat baik dengannya. Bahkan Jihoon pernah menutup hatinya pada kebaikan Jisoo. Bisa saja Jihoon jatuh cinta pada Jisoo yang sama baiknya seperti Seungcheol, namun karena alasan 'Kwon Soonyoung', Jihoon menganggap Jisoo itu temannya. Hanya sebatas teman dan 'hyung' yang dekat dengannya.

"Bagaimana hyung?" Suara Chan berhasil menarik Jihoon dari kenangannya bersama Soonyoung kecil.

Sebuah senyum diberikan Jihoon. "Daebak! Keren. Aku suka." Seru Jihoon yang sebenarnya melewati bagian akhir gerakan tersebut.

"Terima kasih." Jihoon melirik Hoshi yang meneguk air mineralnya. Oh ya, Jihoon hampir lupa jika yang buat gerakan adalah Hoshi, jadi secara tak langsung Jihoon memuji Hoshi.

"Kalau begitu, aku ke ruang musik dulu." Jihoon bangkit.

"Buru-buru sekali." Ujar Jun.

"Aku harus segera menulis lagu sebelum nada-nada di otakku menghilang." Dan Jihoon menghilang di balik pintu _practice room_.

"Menghilang." Guman Hoshi sangat pelan lalu tersenyum singkat.

.

.

.

Hari ini Jihoon tidak membawa gitarnya karena ia pikir ia dapat dengan puas memakai fasilitas di ruang musik. Tas yang sejak tadi Jihoon bawa, ia taruh di atas _speaker_ besar.

Tubuh mungilnya ia dudukan di kursi depan sebuah _keyboard_. Jari-jari lentik Jihoon bermain di atas tuts-tuts putih. Entah nada apa yang Jihoon mainkan. Pikirannya kosong.

Sebuah desahan berat keluar dari bibir kucing milik Jihoon.

Bodoh. Konyol. Oh ayolah, Lee Jihoon adalah namja yang hampir menginjak umur sembilan belas tahun. Sudah sepuluh tahun lebih Jihoon terperangkap dalam pikiran konyolnya.

Sudah berapa kali Jihoon melewati kesempatan untuk mengantikan posisi seorang Kwon Soonyoung.

Jihoon tersenyum miris. Sepertinya semua sia-sia. Kwon Soonyoung bagaikan hilang ditelan bumi. Jihoon pernah berfantasi jika Kwon Soonyoung dibawa oleh ibunya untuk masuk ke dalam _blackhole_ dan tak bisa kembali lagi.

Jihoon ingin menyerah. Terutama saat melihat Hoshi. Namja itu membuat bayangan Kwon Soonyoung menjadi kabur.

Bagaikan sebuah film dengan kaset rusak, terkadang wajah Hoshi selalu berganti dengan wajah Kwon Soonyoung. Lucu. Jihoon merasa geli saat menyadari betapa dirinya terlalu terobsesi dengan yang namanya Kwon Soonyoung.

Setiap tempat baru yang Jihoon datangi, hal yang tak pernah absen dalam otak Jihoon adalah, 'Adakah Kwon Soonyoung disini?'

Mata berbentuk jam sepuluh lewat sepuluh sering Jihoon temui. Dan Jihoon selalu memastikan jika itu bukan Kwon Soonyoung yang ia cari.

"Hoshi bukan Kwon Soonyoung." Guman Jihoon. Sama seperti halnya Hoshi. Namja itu memiliki kepribadian yang jauh beda dengan Soonyoung.

Fisik mereka hampir mirip. Bahkan mata Hoshi bagaikan duplikat Kwon Soonyoung.

Jika Hoshi adalah Kwon Soonyoung, mengapa ia tidak bisa mengingat Jihoon? Atau ia mengalami amnesia? Tapi dari cerita Hoshi, namja itu bahkan mengingat masa kecilnya saat ayahnya meninggal dan ibunya menikah lagi dengan orang Jepang.

Haruskah Jihoon menyerah untuk mencari Kwon Soonyoung dan membuka hatinya untuk siapa pun yang bisa mengalihkan dunianya seperti Soonyoung?

"Kau bilang ingin membuat lagu." Panjang umur, celetukan yang selalu diucapkan orang saat sesorang yang dipikirkan atau dibicarakan tiba-tiba muncul. Mungkin Hoshi akan panjang umur.

Jihoon menoleh pada Hoshi yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku penasaran bagaimana seseorang membuat lagu." Jawab Hoshi. Namja yang lebih tinggi dari Jihoon itu menarik kursi untuk berhadapan dengan Jihoon, dimana _keyboard_ sebagai pembatas mereka.

"Kau tidak latihan?"

"Kami sedang istirahat."

Kepala Jihoon hanya mengangguk menanggapi.

Sunyi. Mereka sama-sama terdiam. Hoshi tidak suka dengan rasa canggung yang perlahan muncul. "Mainkan aku sebuah lagu."

Jihoon mendelik. Saat ini Hoshi dalam mode nomor dua jadi Jihoon tak perlu takut dengan Hoshi. "Lagu apa?"

"Kau bisa lagu Jepang?"

"Judulnya?"

" _First Love_ dari Utada Hikaru."

Deg. Jihoon memang tidak terlalu menguasai lagu Jepang, namun untuk satu itu, Jihoon benar-benar tahu. Lagu yang terkadang Jihoon hindari karena selalu berhasil membuat air mata Jihoon meluncur indah.

"Kau tahu lagunya?"

Tak seperti biasanya, Jihoon berani menatap Hoshi tepat pada matanya. Mata sepuluh lewat sepuluh milik Hoshi. Mata yang selalu mengingatkan Jihoon pada Soonyoung. Mata yang bisa membuat Jihoon seperti orang bodoh. Mata yang kini menatapnya dalam dan lembut.

Lembut? Jihoon merasa ada desiran hangat saat Hoshi menatapnya seperti ini. Hoshi bagaikan sedang mengirim sebuah sinyal yang Jihoon tidak ketahui apa itu.

" _You are always gonna be my love. Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo. I'll remember to love you taught me how_." Ucap Hoshi menyebutkan lirik pada ref lagu tersebut.

" _You are always gonna be the one. Ima wa mada kanashii love song. Atarashi uta utaeru made."_ Lanjut Jihoon meneruskan lirik tersebut.

Sejenak mereka saling bertatapan untuk memperkuat sinyal yang Hoshi berikan. "Kau bilang kau tidak bisa bahasa Jepang."

Jihoon mengangguk pelan. "Tapi aku tahu lagu itu. Mengingatkan ku dengan seseorang."

"Siapa?"

"Seseorang yang selalu ada di hatiku." Jihoon memberi seulas senyum pada Hoshi kemudian mulai memainkan _keyboard_.

" _Saigo no kisu wa  
Tabako no flavor ga shita  
Nigakute setsunai kaori_."  
Jihoon mulai bernyanyi dengan suara lembutnya.

" _Ashita no imagoro ni wa  
Anata wa doko ni irundarou  
Dare wo omotterundarou_."  
Hoshi, namja itu terdiam menikmati suara Jihoon. Baginya nyanyian Jihoon lebih indah daripada permainan _keyboard_ nya.

" _You are always gonna be my love  
Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo  
I'll remember to love you taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one  
Ima wa mada kanashii love song  
Atarashi uta utaeru made_."  
Bagaikan berada di ruang nostalgia, Hoshi tenggelam dalam nyanyian Jihoon. Mata sepuluh lewat sepuluhnya menatap Jihoon dalam. Pikirannya melayang jauh seiring lagu berjalan.

" _Tachidomaru jikan ga  
Ugoki dasouto shiteru  
Wasureta kunai kotobakari_."  
Mata Jihoon memanas seiring jarinya menari di atas _keyboard_. Sama seperti Hoshi, pikiran Jihoon terbang jauh ke masa lalu.

" _Ashita no imagoro niwa  
Watashi wa kitto naiteru  
Anata wo omotterundarou_."  
Ada satu titik di hati Jihoon yang merasa sakit. Matanya terpejam, menahan sakit dan perlahan bayangan Kwon Soonyoung kecil muncul.

" _You will always be inside my heart  
Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara  
I hope that I have a place in your heart too  
Now and forever you are still the one  
Ima wa mada kanashii love song  
Atarashii uta utaeru made_."  
Jihoon benar-benar tenggelam dalam lagunya. Hoshi yang ada di depannya memandang wajah Jihoon yang berubah sedih. Hoshi tahu seberapa besar Jihoon merindukan seseorang itu. Ya Hoshi benar-benar merasakannya.

" _You are always gonna be my love  
Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo  
I'll remember to love you taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one  
Mada kanashii love song  
Now and forever_."

Dentingan keyboard berhenti, tanda lagu tersebut berakhir. Setetes air hangat turun dari mata kecil Jihoon.

"Kau menangis?"

Jihoon segera menyeka air matanya. Ia menggeleng cepat lalu membuka matanya. Jihoon tersenyum, senyum yang penuh luka karena menahan rindu.

"Seseorang itu pasti sangat berharga untukmu." Ujar Hoshi.

"Sangat. Tapi sepertinya sia-sia."

Hoshi menaikan alisnya. Terdiam, menunggu Jihoon melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Ia menghilang. Aku ingin menyerah untuk mencarinya. Aku seperti orang bodoh yang berharap di ujung pelangi ada guci berisi emas." Jihoon tersenyum miris.

"Kau menyerah?"

"Aku..." Jihoon menggantungkan kalimatnya. Rasanya ia ingin tenggelam dalam kolam lotus sekarang. Berharap saat ia hidup kembali bisa bertemu dengan Kwon Soonyoung atau ia bisa melupakan memori seorang Kwon Soonyoung.

"Bersabarlah sebentar lagi." Hoshi bangkit dari kursinya. "Seseorang yang kau tunggu akan muncul di hadapan mu sambil membawa bintang." Lanjut Hoshi sebelum keluar dari ruang musik.

Jihoon hanya tertegun mendengarnya. "Bintang?"

.

.

.

Seorang namja tampan dengan tinggi semampai berjalan keluar dari gedung A. Ia menyelempangkan tasnya ke belakang. Di tangannya ada map bening berisi beberapa _paper_ dan sebuah buku tebal.

Jeon Wonwoo, namja itu memutuskan untuk mendatangi Jihoon sebelum pulang. Hari sudah sore, sepertinya sudah cukup bagi Jihoon untuk membuat lagu.

Kaki Wonwoo melewati jalan setapak untuk menyeberang ke gedung B. Gedung A dan gedung B hanya dipisahkan oleh lahan kosong yang ditanami beberapa pohon. Dengan tambahan beberapa kursi di sepanjang jalan setapak.

Saat kaki Wonwoo ingin berbelok ke arah kantin, langkahnya terhenti saat seorang namja yang lebih tinggi dari Wonwoo memanggilnya.

Kim Mingyu berdiri di hadapan Wonwoo. "Mau kemana?"

"Gedung C." Mingyu menyadari suara Wonwoo yang acuh padanya.

"Mau ngapain?" Tanya Mingyu berusaha menahan kesabarannya.

"Mengajak Jihoon pulang."

"Bukankah fakultas seni sudah selesai ujian?"

"Memangnya kalau sudah libur, tidak boleh datang ke kampus?"

Mingyu kalah telak mendengar nada bicara Wonwoo yang sedikit meninggi. Ia tahu akhir-akhir ini hubungannya dengan Wonwoo kurang baik. Mingyu sadar jika kadar kesensitifan mereka sedang tinggi. Hanya saja, Mingyu tidak ingin beradu mulut dengan Wonwoo sekarang.

"Aku ikut." Mingyu benar-benar sedang menahan kesabarannya di depan namja yang sebenarnya masih ia sayangi.

"Untuk apa? Bukankah kau sibuk dengan tugas-tugas mu?" Wajah Wonwoo itu emo namun Mingyu sadar jika kekasihnya itu sedang menyindirnya. Mingyu memandang mata Wonwoo yang menatapnya menantang.

"Hari ini tugasku selesai." Sebenarnya di tas punggung Mingyu masih ada beberapa laporan yang harus ia kerjakan, namun untuk kali ini, ia ingin mengalah.

"Tumben sekali. Biasanya sampai malam. Ralat, sampai pagi maksudnya." Wonwoo masih berniat untuk menyindir Mingyu. Emosi Wonwoo mulai tak terbendung lagi. Ia sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara menjalankan ajaran Jihoon tadi siang.

"Wonwoo." Mingyu mendesah pelan. Hari ini banyak tugas yang harus ia kerjakan. Seperti mengejar dosen yang suka bermain petak umpet. Lelah. Mingyu ingin istirahat. Ingin bergelung dalam selimutnya namun tugas seakan menahannya. Dan rasa lelahnya semakin jadi karena Wonwoo masih kesal dengannya.

"Ayo kita ke gedung C." Tangan panjang Mingyu merangkul Wonwoo untuk mulai melangkah.

Tak ada penolakan dari Wonwoo namun namja bermarga Jeon itu memilih diam.

Rangkulan Mingyu tidak terlalu erat. Seperti rangkulan pada teman. Namun Wonwoo merasa rindu dengan kedekatan mereka yang seperti ini.

Kali ini Mingyu bersikap lunak padanya. Mungkin Wonwoo akan memikirkan ucapan Jihoon lain kali.

.

.

.

Setelah kepergian Hoshi dari ruang musik, kesunyian yang tercipta membuat otak Jihoon menangkap beberapa nada baru. Tak banyak, hanya saja cukup untuk menambah nada sebelumnya.

Setelah otak Jihoon buntu, Jihoon memilih untuk merapikan tasnya dan pulang.

Tepat setelah ia menutup pintu ruang musik, dua namja berjalan ke arahnya. Mereka saling merangkul, namun wajah keduanya tidak menunjukan rasa cinta.

Jihoon mendesah kecil. "Sedang apa kalian disini?"

"Ayo Jihoon, kita pulang." Wonwoo melepaskan rangkulan Mingyu kemudian menarik Jihoon untuk jalan.

Mau tak mau Mingyu mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Mingyu pernah menghadapi nunna-nya yang sedang kedatangan tamu setiap bulannya. Merepotkan. Namun lebih merepotkan seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Mingyu tidak mengerti apa yang diinginkan namja yang berstatus kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

Kepala Wonwoo terasa berat saat membaca deretan huruf yang tercetak di buku tebalnya. Jika bukan ayahnya yang memintanya untuk masuk ke jurusan yang sama dengan ayahnya, Wonwoo mungkin akan lebih memilih fakultas perhutanan.

Ia lebih memilih untuk bekerja di badan konservasi hutan dan menjadi bagian dari _WWWF._ Itu fantasi Wonwoo saat ia masih berada di _junior high school_. Alasan polos Wonwoo adalah ia menyukai tanaman dan ingin memperluas ruang terbuka hijau.

Namun, untuk meneruskan tradisi keluarga, Wonwoo dengan rela masuk fakultas hukum. Sebenarnya, tak masalah bagi Wonwoo karena otaknya yang mudah beradaptasi dengan pelajaran apa saja. Buktinya, sekali Jihoon mengajarinya bermain piano, Wonwoo langsung bisa memainkan lagu-lagu sederhana. Atau saat Seungcheol mengajarinya beberapa aplikasi, Wonwoo mudah paham.

Wonwoo bangkit dari kursi, menjauhi meja belajar lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke _single bed_ -nya. Mata Wonwoo terpejam namun ia enggan tertidur. Walau tidak segila Mingyu, Wonwoo bisa disebut rajin dalam belajar.

"Saat otak dan tubuhmu lelah, istirahat dulu, jika dipaksakan, tubuhmu malah akan menolaknya." Kalimat nasehat Jisoo selalu dituruti oleh Wonwoo.

Tangan Wonwoo meraih ponsel yang tadi ia lempar sembarangan ke tempat tidur. Ada sebuah pesan masuk. Dari Mingyu. Satu setengah jam yang lalu. Wonwoo sengaja menyalalan mode _mute_ saat ia ingin belajar tadi.

 _"Sedang apa? Sudah tidur?"_ Isi pesan Mingyu.

Tangan Wonwoo dengan cepat membalas pesan tersebut. _"Sedang belajar. Belum."_ Dan kirim. Lalu ia menambahkan. _"Kau sendiri?"_

Wonwoo mendudukan dirinya. Menyadarkan punggungnya yang tegap di kepala ranjang. Wonwoo sudah hapal jika Mingyu tidak akan membalasnya dengan cepat.

Namun Wonwoo masih ada harapan kecil. Sangat kecil. Tak ada salahnya mempercayai harapan kecil tersebut, maka Wonwoo mengaktifkan mode _'sound'_ pada ponselnya.

Selang lima detik, ponsel Wonwoo berbunyi. Pesan masuk dari Mingyu. Wonwoo hampir tak percaya jika Mingyu akan membalasnya secepat ini. Mungkin ini rekor tercepat Mingyu membalas pesan Wonwoo setelah Mingyu mulai sibuk dalam tugas dan kegiatannya.

 _"Belum juga, aku sedang memeriksa hasil ujian lab mahasiswa lain."_

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya. Tugas seorang asisten laboratorium. Wonwoo kadang berpikir jika menjadi dosen itu menyenangkan. Waktu beliau yang mengatur dan dia dapat menyerahkan tugas kepada seorang asisten.

Ponsel Wonwoo berbunyi lagi. Pesan masuk dari Mingyu yang kedua.

 _"Sudah malam, lebih baik kau tidur. Setelah ini aku juga ingin tidur."_

Wonwoo masih ingat bagaimana dulu saat hubungan mereka masih dekat. Setiap malam, salah satu dari mereka akan saling menunggu jika salah satu dari mereka belum tidur. Itu sudah beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kali ini Wonwoo ingin mencobanya.

 _"Aku tidur jika kau juga tidur."_ Balas Wonwoo. Ia mengigit bibirnya ragu. Mungkinkah mereka akan saling menunggu seperti dulu?

Satu menit. Dua menit. Tiga menit. Tak ada balasan dari Mingyu.

Wonwoo kembali berjalan ke arah meja belajar sambil membawa ponselnya. Wonwoo ingin melanjutkan belajarnya karena ia yakin Mingyu akan membalas pesannya lama. Atau mungkin tidak akan membalasnya lagi.

Saat Wonwoo mulai membaca kembali bukunya, ponselnya kembali berbunyi. Segera Wonwoo membaca pesan masuk dari Mingyu.

"Arraseo. _Give me ten minutes and I'll finish all_."

Pesan tersebut membuat Wonwoo tersenyum singkat. Segera ia membalas. _"Sepuluh menit? Oke."_

Wonwoo segera merapikan meja belajarnya dan buku-bukunya untuk dibawa besok.

Tubuh kurusnya ia rebahkan ke tempar tidur empuknya. Di tangan kanannya, benda pipih warna hitam digenggam. Menunggu balasan Mingyu untuk 'membiarkan' dirinya tidur.

Dan tepat sepuluh menit kemudian, ponsel Wonwoo berbunyi. _"Selesai. Ayo kita tidur, Wonwoo-ya."_

Kepala Wonwoo mengangguk membaca pesan itu, walau ia tahu jika Mingyu tidak akan bisa melihatnya. "Ne, _good night_ Mingyu. _Sleep well and have nice dream._ "

Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama untuk mendapat balasan dari Mingyu. " _Good night too Wonwoo. Sleep tight and have nice dream too._ "

Hari ini Wonwoo merasa jika Mingyu sedikit aneh. Tak biasanya Mingyu bersikap sehangat ini. Walau hanya singkat, namun Wonwoo merasa bersyukur mengetahui jika Mingyu masih ada sedikit perhatian padanya.

Mata Wonwoo terpejam, bersiap untuk terjun ke alam mimpi.

Tanpa Wonwoo sadari, namja yang sejak tadi berkirim pesan padanya masih setia duduk di meja belajar dengan pulpen di tangannya.

Namja berkulit tan tersebut menghela napasnya. Matanya sudah mulai berat namun tugas seakan mengajaknya bermain.

Satu tugas sudah selesai, yaitu menyuruh Wonwoo untuk tidur. Hari ini Mingyu ingin mengalah pada Wonwoo. Mulai minggu depan, dirinya dan Wonwoo akan semakin sibuk dengan tugas dan ujian kenaikan semester. Mingyu yakin dengan sendirinya Wonwoo sedikit menjauhinya sama seperti dirinya. Ada jurang pemisah di antara mereka yang disebut 'tugas, ujian, kegiatan lainnya'.

.

To Be Continue

Note 1 : Terima kasih yang sudah mau mampi untuk baca, fav, follow dan review. Beberapa review aku tidak bisa balas karena tidak masuk ke e-mail. Dan juga aku sebenarnya aku membutuhkan wifi untuk update chapter, tapi sulit mencari wifi gratis hehehe jadi aku usahakan lewat ponsel.

Note 2 : Cari lagu Utada Hikaru - First Love. Itu rekomendasi dari kepala sekolah ku dulu di SMA. Arti lagunya sangat pas dengan keadaan Jihoon di FF ini.

Note 3 : Satu yang readers harus tahu. JANGAN KECEWA DENGAN ENDING FF INI. Di atas chap 5 nanti, cerita akan menjadi sedikit aneh karena dulu beberapa part akhirnya kehapus dan aku malas mengetik ulang. Jadi maafkan saya /bow/

Note 4 : Jangan pernah bosan membaca FF ku. Aku menunggu review readers karena setiap author akan merasa dihargai jika diberi reward sekecil apa pun dan dalam bentuk apa pun.

Aju NICE!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: This story is completely based on my imagination. Seventeen belongs to Pledis entertainment. The plot is mine.**

 **Warning : Typo everywhere. Tidak sesuai dengan EYD. Yaoi. Boy x Boy.**

 **Cast :**

 **Kwon Soonyoung & Lee Jihoon (SoonHoon)**

 **Seventeen members**

\+ Happy reading +

Kurang lebih tiga minggu seluruh fakultas di _Pledis University_ selesai mengikuti ujian kenaikan semester. Beberapa pasang kekasih bisa kembali mendapatkan waktu bersama seperti Seungcheol dan Junghan. Atau pasangan yang sedang tahap pendekatan seperti Vernon dan Seungkwan.

Mereka berempat sedang berkumpul di kantin. Sebenarnya Seungkwan pergi ke kampus dengan alasan ingin bertemu Seokmin dan Jihoon, namun Vernon sudah menarik Seungkwan untuk menemaninya di kantin bersama Seungcheol dan Junghan. Vernon tidak ingin terlihat kesepian di antara sepasang kekasih yang resmi itu.

"Aigoo, sepertinya hanya diriku yang tak punya pasangan." Seorang namja bersuara berat muncul. Jeon Wonwoo mengambil duduk di samping Seungkwan.

"Wonwoo, mana Mingyu?" Tanya Junghan di samping Seungcheol.

"Mingyu?" Wonwoo menoleh. Bibirnya tersenyum. Senyum yang membuat empat orang di hadapannya menyerngit. Di tambah dengan ekspresi berpikirnya yang Seungcheol yakin dibuat-buat. "Tidak tahu. Sepertinya ada di lab."

Suara Wonwoo yang acuh semakin menunjukan dirinya sedang bermasalah dengan namja bermarga Kim tersebut. Dengan sembarangan Wonwoo meneguk jus apel Seungkwan.

"Wonwoo-ya."

"Aku hanya minta sedikit Seungkwan-ah."

"Bukan itu." Ucap Seungkwan. "Kau sedang bertengkar dengan Mingyu?"

"Aku?" Wonwoo menunjuk wajanya sendiri. "Kenapa harus bertengkar?" Lagi. Senyum palsu kembali terbentuk di bibir namja bermarga Jeon tersebut.

"Pasti kau sedang ada masalah dengan kekasih tinggi mu itu." Ujar Hansol yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Wonwoo.

Wajah Wonwoo itu biasanya emo. Tak berekspresi. Kalau pun berekspresi tidak akan berlebihan seperti sekarang ini.

"Kekasih? Mingyu kekasihku?" Wonwoo tertawa hambar. "Jangan bercanda."

Seungcheol adalah salah satu teman lama Wonwoo dan Seuncheol tahu jika Wonwoo bersilat lidah. Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat Wonwoo seperti ini. "Jeon Wonwoo."

Marah. Sebenarnya Seungcheol marah karena Wonwoo seperti ini. Jiwa seorang 'hyung'-nya muncul. Namun ia tetap menahan emosinya hingga ia benar-benar tahu apa yang terjadi. "Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Mingyu?"

Wonwoo merilik. Mimik wajahnya yang dibuat bingung. "Tidak ada apa-apa, hyung."

"Jelas-jelas Kim Mingyu adalah kekasihmu. Kalian-"

"Aku tidak merasa Mingyu adalah kekasihku." Wonwoo bangkit dari duduknya. "Karena Mingyu juga merasa demikian."

Sekilas. Hanya sedikit saja Seungcheol melihat mata Wonwoo berkaca. Seungcheol mengacak rambutnya kasar. Sebenarnya, tanpa Jun dan Jisoo tahu, Seungcheol sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk 'melindungi' Jihoon dan Wonwoo. Sebagai 'hyung'. Kalau untuk Jihoon, karena di hati Seungcheol masih ada sisa rasa sayang. Kalau untuk Wonwoo, karena namja itu adalah teman dekat Jihoon dan Seungcheol sering berinteraksi dengannya.

"Aku harus bertemu Mingyu." Setelah diberi izin oleh Junghan, Seungcheol segera berjalan ke gedung B, mencari Mingyu.

.

.

.

Seungcheol berdiri di depan sebuah pintu bertuliskan _'Chemistry Lab'_ sambil mengarahkan ponselnya ke telinga.

Mingyu, namja tinggi itu tidak menjawab panggilan Seungcheol.

Seungcheol sudah berkeliling gedung B. Namja bermarga Choi itu masih punya rasa sopan santun untuk menjelajahi gedung fakultas lain. Jadi Seungcheol hanya mencari Mingyu di tempat-tempat Mingyu sering 'menetap'.

Akhirnya Seungcheol memilih keluar dari gedung B setelah Junghan mengirim pesan jika Junghan harus ke gedung D. Ada kelas dadakan katanya.

Dan tepat sebelum Seungcheol masuk ke gedung E, gedung fakultasnya, Junghan kembali mengirim pesan.

 _'Aku melihat Mingyu keluar dari gedung C dan ia bersama Minghao.'_

Seungcheol menaikan satu alisnya. Minghao? Sepertinya Seungcheol tidak asing dengan nama China itu. Otak Seungcheol mencari bayangan seorang namja bernama Minghao tersebut.

 _Gee_! Seungcheol tersentak. Ya, Seungcheol mengingat namja bernama Minghao tersebut. Namja yang selalu Jun ceritakan. Dan sekarang namja itu sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Mingyu di kantin.

Seungcheol ingat apa yang pernah diceritakan Jun.

"Hyung, aku bingung dengan Minghao."

Saat itu Seungcheol tak sengaja bertemu dengan Jun di salah satu cafe depan kampus. "Anak fakultas seni? Waeyo?"

"Minghao itu polos, naif dan aku tak tahu harus bagaimana bersikap padanya."

"Bukankah kalian sering latihan _dance_ bersama?"

Jun mengangguk, "Tapi aku tak berani bersikap lebih padanya. Maksudnya, aku bersikap pada Minghao sama seperti aku bersikap pada yang lain. Saat aku mencoba lebih _care_ padanya, aku yang bingung sendiri."

Seungcheol memangku kepalanya di tangan. Memandang namja yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya itu. Jun sedang jatuh cinta, pikir Seungcheol. Jun adalah tipe orang yang periang, _easy going_ dan _he is charming_. Seungcheol mengakui hal itu. Seungcheol ingat jika Jun sempat dekat dengan beberapa namja atau pun yeoja. Hanya dekat. Pernah suka namun hanya sebatas suka. Berbeda dengan sekarang. Jun, sang _cosplay anime_ itu tak tahu harus berbuat apa di hadapan Minghao.

Dan sekarang, namja yang sedang Jun dekati sedang bersama Kim Mingyu. Hipotesis yang Seungcheol dapat adalah Mingyu penyebabnya. Penyebab Wonwoo sedih, hubungan keduanya berantakan. Jika itu Minghao, sepertinya namja polos itu tidak bisa disebut menjadi penyebabnya.

Akting Seungcheol dimulai. Seungcheol berjalan mendekati Mingyu dan Minghao yang terlihat sedang mengobrol.

"Annyeong!" Sapa Seungcheol dengan senyum yang dibuat seramah mungkin. Ia mengambil duduk di samping Jun.

"Hyung? Sedang apa disini?" Mingyu balas menyapa. Tak tampak raut 'sedang tertangkap basah' di wajah tampannya.

"Menunggu Junghan." Jawab Seungcheol seratus persen bohong. Lalu ia menatap Minghao. "Teman Mingyu? Sepertinya aku pernah melihat mu sebelumnya."

Minghao dengan senyum polosnya ia mengangguk. "Annyeonghaseo sunbaenim. Aku Minghao dari jurusan _performance art_."

"Oh yah? Pasti kau pandai _dancing_." Seungcheol tertawa renyah lalu ia kembali menoleh pada Mingyu. "Kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku jika kau punya teman di fakultas seni selain Jihoon."

Mingyu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Aku mengenal Minghao baru beberapa minggu yang lalu."

"Oh, jeongmal? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya di perpustakaan."

Setelah Jihoon meninggalkan Mingyu yang sedang kebingungan, ada seorang namja yang tak sengaja lewat di depannya, di balik dinding kaca perpustakaan. Mingyu belum pernah melihatnya. Postur tubuh namja itu tinggi dan kurus, hampir menyamai postur tubuh Wonwoo. Dan wajah namja itu terlihat polos dan sedikit emo seperti Wonwoo. Beda dari mereka adalah mata Wonwoo lebih sipit dari namja itu.

Namja yang wajahnya tidak mirip orang Korea itu memasuki perpustakaan. Sepi. Mingyu baru menyadari jika perpustakaan lantai dua hanya ada dirinya dan beberapa mahasiswa yang bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Mata Mingyu mengikuti gerak namja itu. Mingyu terlalu memperhatikan namja itu sampai tak menyadari jika namja itu berjalan mendekatinya dan mengambil duduk di seberang Mingyu. Tidak pas depan Mingyu. Berbeda enam kursi dari hadapan Mingyu.

Sekilas Mingyu melihat buku di tangan namja itu. Mingyu tidak tahu pasti itu buku apa, yang pasti buku itu berhubungan tulang, daya tahan otot dan sejenisnya. Mingyu berpikir jika namja itu mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran.

Iseng. Mingyu menggeser duduknya menjadi tepat berhadapan dengan namja itu. "Annyeong!"

Namja itu mengangkat kepalanya lalu tersenyum manis. "Annyeong!"

Mingyu mendelik. Benar dugaannya, jika namja itu bukan orang korea. Nada bicaranya sedikit lucu. "Fakultas kedokteran?"

Namja menggeleng. "Bukan. Fakultas seni."

"Seni?" Mingyu kembali mendelik. "Jurusan?"

" _Performance art_."

"Untuk apa membaca buku itu?"

"Jurusan ku juga belajar tentang daya tahan tubuh. Jika kita cidera saat _dance_ , kita akan mudah mengerti dan dapat menanganinya."

Mingyu mengangguk paham. Mingyu tidak terlalu paham dengan seni walau ia sedikit bisa memainkan piano. "Aku Kim Mingyu dari jurusan _Food tech_."

"Xu Minghao imnida." Namja yang bernama Minghao itu menyambut uluran tangan Mingyu.

"Apa kah jurusan _food tech_ hanya memperlahari makanan?" Tanya Minghao dengan wajah polosnya. Entah sekedar basa-basi, candaan, atau serius bertanya, namun Mingyu terkekeh dibuatnya.

"Tidak. Kami memperlajari banyak hal."

Dan mulai dari saat itu hubungan Mingyu dan Minghao semakin dekat. Tak ada yang mengetahui tentang hubungan mereka. Termasuk Jun, Jihoon, mahasiswa ter _update_ Seungkwan dan Wonwoo sekalipun.

Mingyu adalah tipikal namja yang mempunyai banyak teman dan kenalan. Jadi wajar jika kemanapun Mingyu pergi, ada saja kenalan yang ia punya. Sehingga tak ada yang curiga dengan hubungan Mingyu dan Minghao. Dan perlu diketahui, Mingyu dan Minghao sering berkirim pesan. Sebagai teman.

Melupakan Wonwoo? Seungcheol hampir mengeluarkan kalimat tanya itu pada Mingyu yang selesai bercerita bagaimana dirinya dan Minghao menjadi teman.

"Oh, kalian sering berkirim pesan." Seungcheol mengangguk. "Bukan kah kau sibuk Mingyu-ya?"

"Jarang hyung. Hanya sesekali." Koreksi Mingyu yang semakin membuat Seungcheol gemas ingin melempar Mingyu ke kolam lotus.

Fakta yang lainnya yang tidak diketahui orang lain adalah, saat sebelum Mingyu menyuruh Wonwoo tidur, Mingyu sudah menyuruh Minghao untuk tidur. Namun namja itu berkata jika ia sedang berkirim pesan dengan Jun.

Mingyu kenal dengan Jun karena namja china itu adalah teman lama Wonwoo. Wonwoo, yang sekarang entah berstatus apa dengan dirinya itu pernah sesekali bercerita tentang Jun.

"Mian, aku harus pergi sekarang." Ujar Minghao sambil memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana. "Aku harus latihan _dance_. Annyeong."

"Aku perlu bicara." Ucap Seungcheol lalu menarik Mingyu ke kolam renang beratap, dekat fakultas kedokteran.

"Ada apa hyung?" Tanya Mingyu yang sedikit ngeri melihat raut wajah Seungcheol yang tiba-tiba marag.

"Jangan sakiti Wonwoo." Ujar Seungcheol dingin.

"Apa maksudmu hyung? Siapa yang menyakiti siapa?"

Seungcheol mendengus. Sepertinya ia tak perlu repot-repot melempar Mingyu ke kolam lotus karena di samping mereka ada kolam renang. "Kau mendekati Minghao disaat Wonwoo sedang menunggumu?"

"Aku tidak mendekati Minghao."

"Secara tak langsung, ya. Jadi ini alasan mu menjauhi Wonwoo? Atau mau menggunakan alasan 'sibuk' mu untuk menjauhi Wonwoo?"

Mingyu menaikan satu alisnya. "Aku memang sibuk hyung. Ada banyak tugas dari dosen dan banyak tugas lab. Belum lagi aku kegiatan organisasi di fakultasku."

"Kau bisa membalas pesan Minghao tapi tidak bisa membalas pesan Wonwoo?" Seungcheol hampir naik pitam. "Jika kau terus menyakiti Wonwoo, lebih baik kalian mengakhiri hubungan. Wonwoo tidak perlu namja yang egosi seperti dirimu!"

Suaran Seungcheol meninggi, membuat Mingyu merasa disalahkan.

"Aku? Egois?" Mingyu berdesis. "Wonwoo yang egois! Jika ia mencintai ku, seharusnya ia mengerti diriku, mengerti kesibukanku!"

Semua yang Wonwoo ceritakan pada Jihoon maka akan diteruskan pada Seungcheol. Seungcheol adalah salah satu buku _diary_ Jihoon selain Wonwoo. Maka Seungcheol tahu bagaimana posisi Wonwoo sekarang. "Wonwoo kurang mengerti bagaimana Mingyu-ya?!"

"Wonwoo selalu menunggumu. Wonwoo selalu mengerti dirimu yang tak punya waktu untuk dirinya. Wonwoo selalu sabar menghadapi dirimu yang bisa tersenyum pada yang lain tapi tidak pada dirinya!"

Mingyu mengacak rambutnya kasar. Ia frustasi. Setiap orang yang mengatahui permasalahannya dengan Wonwoo, pasti selalu menyalahkan dirinya. Dengan alasan yang sama dan dengan kasus yang sama.

"Kalian tidak akan pernah mengerti! Aku lelah!"

"Jika kau berniat menyakiti Wonwoo sejak awal, seharusnya aku melarang Wonwoo untuk berpacaran dengan mu."

Mingyu ingat bagaimana Wonwoo mengenalkannya kesetiap teman Wonwoo. Dan seorang Seungcheol adalah 'hyung' untuk semuanya. Wajar jika Seungcheol sangat menjaga teman-temannya.

"Ne! Aku yang salah! Kau puas, hyung?!" Mingyu emosi hingga ia tak sadar jika dagunya terangkat, menantang Seungcheol yang penuh api. Tak sopan dan membuat kepalan di tangan Seuncheol terbentuk.

"Kau mau mati, Kim Mingyu?!"

"Hentikan!"

.

.

.

Wonwoo segera menghapus bekas jalan air matanya di wajahnya. Ia berjalan tak tentu arah. Matanya yang sedikit buram habis menangis menangkap sosok bayangan namja pendek yang sangat ia kenal sedang berjalan menjauhi gedung G. Berpisah dengan seorang Hong Jisoo yang masuk ke dalam gedung fakultasnya.

"Jihoon-ah."

"Omo! Wonwoo!" Jihoon segera memeluk Wonwoo saat melihat wajah sayu teman dekatnya itu.

Mereka berjalan melewati kawasan kolam renang yang berada di antara gedung G dan gedung F. Mengambil duduk di koridor yang menjadi penyebrangan menuju fakulas bisnis. Disana tenang, cocok untuk menjadi tempat Wonwoo mencurahkan perasaannya.

"Aku..." Wonwoo terisak dalam tangisnya yang kembali terbentuk dalam rangkulan Jihoon. "Aku lelah... Jihoon... aku..."

"Tak apa Wonwoo, menangis dulu saja." Kata-kata sang mahasiswa psikolog, Jisoo, kembali teringat. Jika seorang sedih, biarkan ia menangis, karena air mata adalah salah satu bentuk cara seseorang meluapkan emosinya. Menangis adalah bagaimana hati berbicara, saat bibir tak bisa menjelaskan sakit yang dirasa.

Semua air mata Wonwoo, emosi Wonwoo, jeritan Wonwoo akhirnya tumpah. Rasa sakit yang selalu menusuk hatinya akhirnya meluap.

Tak ada orang disana yang bisa mengganggu Wonwoo. Jihoon jamin itu. Walaupun seorang Hoshi yang tiba-tiba muncul sekalipun.

Jihoon segera memberi kode untuk Hoshir agar tidak mendekat. Beruntung Hoshi sedang ada di mode nomor dua, sehingga namja itu dengan patuh menurut pada Jihoon. Hoshi memilih duduk di kursi yang tak jauh dari Jihoon dan Wonwoo.

"Aku sudah tidak berhubungan lagi dengan Mingyu." Wonwoo mulai bercerita setelah tangisnya sedikit mereda. "Dan sampai sekarang Mingyu tak menghubungiku. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan ku, Jihoon-ah."

"Wonwoo-ya." Entah mengapa Jihoon merasa bersalah setelah memberi saran tersebut pada Wonwoo. Awalnya Jihoon berpikir Mingyu pasti akan merasa kehilangan Wonwoo dan akan segera bersikap 'hangat' kembali pada Wonwoo. Namun dugaan Jihoon salah. Dan yang terjadi adalah hubungan keduanya semakin reggang.

"Mingyu sudah melupakanku. Mingyu... Mingyu..." Dada Wonwoo semakin sesak saat mengingat wajah seorang Kim Mingyu. "Mingyu sudah tak mencintai aku lagi."

"Maaf Wonwoo."

"Tidak." Wonwoo menggeleng lemah. "Seharusnya aku tidak mudah menerima Mingyu hanya karena ia sangat baik padaku dulu. Aku terlalu mudah jatuh cinta padanya. Aku bodoh."

"Jadi kau mau melepaskannya? Kau sudah tak mencintainya lagi?"

Wonwoo terdiam mendengar dua perkataan maut Jihoon. Tentu saja jawaban Wonwoo adalah tidak dan ia masih sangat mencintai namja tinggi tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana lagi, Jihoon-ah."

"Wonwoo-"

Sebuah suara derap langkah membuat ucapan Jihoon terhenti. Suasana yang tadinya tenang, berubah menjadi gaduh karena kedatangan dua orang tersebut. Hoshi yang sejak tadi asik bersandar sambil memandang Jihoon dan Wonwoo pun itu ikut terkejut.

"Jangan sakiti Wonwoo." Kalimat dari namja yang diketahui ada Seungcheol membuat Wonwoo tersentak.

Kalimat itu ditujukan kepada namja tinggi, berkulit tan di depannya. Kim Mingyu, namja itu terbelalak.

Semua perdebatan antara Seungcheol dan Mingyu didengar jelas oleh Wonwoo, Jihoon dan Hoshi.

Intinya setiap perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Mingyu membuat hati Wonwoo sakit.

Terutama ada satu nama yang tak terduga muncul. Minghao.

Hoshi sangat kenal dengan Minghao dan namja china itu tidak mungkin menjadi orang ketiga antara Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Minghao adalah salah satu teman dekatnya dan Hoshi tidak rela jika namja yang sedang di dekati Jun itu ikut terlibat.

Semakin mendengar nada bicara Mingyu yang tinggi, semakin emosi Hoshi meningkat.

Hoshi bangkit dari kurisnya. Bermaksud membantu Seungcheol memberi pelajaran kepada Mingyu. Namun gerakan Wonwoo lebih cepat.

Namja bermarga Jeon itu segera berjalan cepat menghampiri keduanya saat matanya melihat Seungcheol mengangkat tangannya. Bersiap menghajar Mingyu.

"Kau mau mati, Kim Mingyu?!"

"Hentikan!" Teriakan Wonwoo berhasil menghentikan Seungcheol.

"Wonwoo?!" Kejut Mingyu. Tubuhnya membantu melihat air mata Wonwoo. Ternyata Wonwoo mendengar semuanya.

"Wonwoo-ya." Seungcheol melemah. Ia tak bermaksud ikut campur dalam masalah pribadi Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Namun Seungcheol tak tahan mendengar cerita Jihoon tentang bagaimana menderitanya Wonwoo.

"Hyung, hentikan." Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada, Wonwoo melanjutkan. "Aku dan Mingyu sudah tak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi."

"Apa kau bilang?!" Seungcheol tahu maksud Wonwoo untuk memutuskan secara sepihak. Sungguh Seungcheol tak bermaksud membuat hubungan keduanya renggang. Ia hanya mencoba menyadarkan Kim Mingyu yang keras kepala.

"Wonwoo-ya."

"Diam!" Mingyu tersentak mendengar teriakan Wonwoo. Wajah putih mulusnya berubah memerah. Matanya menatap Mingyu tajam. "Hubungan kita berakhir sampai disini. Sekarang kau tidak akan terbebani oleh diriku lagi. Annyeong Kim Mingyu."

Wonwoo berbalik kemudian berlari melewati Jihoon dan Hoshi. Tak peduli jika Mingyu memanggil namanya. Wonwoo ingin semua ini berakhir. Ia butuh tempat yang sering Jihoon butuhkan. Tempat tenang yang bisa membuat hati dan pikirannya tenang.

Rambut Mingyu yang tadi berantakan, semakin tidak berbentuk. Mingyu memilih untuk mengejar Wonwoo namun sayang, langkahnya terhenti oleh Hoshi.

"Siapa kau?!"

Hoshi menatapnya tajam. "Kau. Jangan seenaknya memainkan perasaan seseorang."

"Apa?!"

Jihoon terkejut mendengar Hoshi yang ikut emosi melihat Mingyu.

"Aku tidak suka kau membuat Wonwoo menderita seperti itu."

"Hoshi." Jihoon menahan tubuh Hoshi yang mencoba mendekati Mingyu. Ia tidak ingin Hoshi menggantikan Seungcheol untuk menghajar Mingyu walau namja itu memang butuh pelajaran.

"Dan jika kau sampai membuat Minghao sama seperti Wonwoo, akan aku pastikan ada yakuza yang datang ke rumahmu."

Mingyu menyerngit mendengar ancaman Hoshi yang tidak terdengar main-main. Lalu ia melirik Jihoon yang ikutan menyerngit. Jihoon adalah tipe yang tak pandai berakting walau ia fakultas seni, jadi Mingyu yakin namja yang ia tahu bernama Hoshi itu tidak main-main dengan perkataannya.

"Kejar Wonwoo jika kau masih punya hati, Mingyu." Mingyu langsung menuruti perkataan Jihoon, mengabaikan tatapan menusuk Hoshi.

Mingyu masih bisa melihat sosok Wonwoo yang berlari ke arah belakang sekolah. Ke arah tempat parkir. Mingyu tak peduli jika banyak orang yang melihatnya karena berlari sambil memanggil Wonwoo.

Pikiran Mingyu kacau. Perkataan Wonwoo tadi terlalu cepat baginya. Hubungan mereka berakhir? Alih-alih merasa sakit hati, Mingyu malah bingung. Semua terlihat rumit, lebih rumit dari rumus-rumus yang ia pelajari.

.

.

.

Telinga Wonwoo terasa tertutup. Kakinya terus berlari entah kemana. Air matanya semakin membuat pandangannya kabur. Ia menangis dalam diam. Sedikit terisak, tanda ia tidak bisa meredam tangisannya.

"Wonwoo?" Seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari mobil _mini cooper_ nya terkejut dengan kehadiran Wonwoo yang kacau.

Wonwoo menoleh. Ia tak sadar jika kakinya membawanya berlari menuju lapangan parkir. Kenapa ia bisa kesini?

"Kau menangis?"

Wonwoo terdiam dalam isakannya, membuat namja itu kebingungan. Ia tidak ingin disangka sebagai penculik disini.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Namja itu menepuk-nepuk bahu Wonwoo yang setia diam. "Sudah, jangan menangis Wonwoo-ya."

"Aku..."

"Wonwoo!" Teriakan Mingyu membuat namja itu berspekulasi jika pasangan kekasih itu sedang bertengkar.

"Bawa aku pergi dari sini."

"Apa?!"

"Aku mohon, Seokmin-ah."

Lee Seokmin, namja itu mau tak mau menuruti perintah Wonwoo. Segera ia membukakan pintu untuk Wonwoo dan menjalankan mobilnya tepat setelah Mingyu sampai.

"Oh _damn_!" Teriak Mingyu frustasi. Selesai dengan ujian yang berat, kini tugasnya ada lagi. Yaitu Wonwoo. Sepertinya sang waktu tidak ingin mengizinkan Mingyu untuk istirahat walau satu detik saja.

.

.

.

"Hoshi." Panggil Jihoon yang masih ngeri mengingat ancaman Hoshi pada Mingyu. "Kau tidak benar dengan ancamanmu, kan?"

Hoshi menoleh. "Memangnya kenapa kalau benar?"

"Mwo?!" Mata Jihoon membesar walau hanya persekian milimeter. Sangat manis untuk Hoshi. Emosinya mereda melihat wajah menggemaskan Jihoon. "Jangan bercanda!"

"Sepertinya ayahku tak masalah jika harus mengirim yakuza asli dari Jepang."

"Jepang?" Seungcheol yang emosinya mulai stabil akhirnya mencoba mendekat. Melihat Jihoon bersama namja membuatnya penasaran.

"Seungcheol hyung." Mata Hoshi memandang Jihoon dan Seungcheol secara bergantian. Hoshi pernah dengar nama Choi Seungcheol dari Jun. Mereka semua teman lama, hanya itu saja yang Hoshi tahu.

"Temanmu?" Tanya Seungcheol pada Jihoon.

Namja yang paling pendek di antara ketiganya mengangguk. Ia mengigit bibirnya gugup. Hoshi melihat itu. Ia memperhatikannya. "Ini Hoshi."

Seingat Jihoon, ia pernah bercerita pada Seungcheol tentang Hoshi, yang teman baru Jun dari Jepang, yang ikut Jun _dance_ , yang jaketnya harus ia cuci. Hanya itu. Jihoon tak berani cerita pada Seungcheol jika namja di sampingnya itu mengingatkannya pada Kwon Soonyoung. Entah mengapa Jihoon merasa ragu.

"Teman Jun juga, eoh?"

Hoshi memandang uluran tangan Seungcheol. Perlahan ia membalasanya tak sampai lima detik. "Ne, Hoshi imnida."

Jika berada di dalam komik, maka ada garis mistar yang bertuliskan _'prossesing'_ di atas kepala Hoshi. Jihoon merasakannya. Merasakan Hoshi akan berubah menjadi mode nomor satu. Ia merinding. Kalaupun Hoshi mengamuk, ia masih bisa berlindung di belakang Seungcheol, namun entah mengapa untuk saat ini, Jihoon tak ingin Hoshi berubah ke mode nomor satu.

"Hyung tak ada kelas?" Jihoon mencoba mengalihkan suasana canggung di antara mereka. Tunggu, mengapa Jihoon harus merasakan canggung?

Seungcheol menggeleng. Ia tersenyum. Sepertinya emosi pada Mingyu sejenak menghilang karena melihat Jihoon. "Tapi aku mau ke kelas ku. Tasku ketinggalan. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga-"

"Jihoon ada janji denganku."

"Apa?!" Jihoon ingin protes namun ia mengurungkan niatnya saat proses perubahan Hoshi selesai. Matanya yang menatap Jihoon tajam menandakan jika saat ini Hoshi dalam mode nomor satu.

"Ayo kita pergi." Walau Hoshi sedang mode nomor satu, namun ia tidak lupa dengan sopan satun kepada seorang sunbae. Hoshi sempat sedikit membungkuk pada Seungcheol sebelum melewatinya.

"Kau yakin ada janji dengannya?" Seungcheol sedikit khawatir melihat Jihoon yang menghela napas.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, hyung."

"Jihoon." Panggil Hoshi. Tidak tinggi, namun berhasil membuat Jihoon kalangkabut.

"Aku pergi hyung!"

.

.

.

Kaki Jihoon itu kecil maka dari itu ia sedikit kesulitan menyamai langkah Hoshi yang lebar. Jihoon harus berlari kecil agar bisa sampai di samping Hoshi.

"Kita ingin kemana?" Jihoon sedikit lelah karena harus mengikuti Hoshi yang sejak tadi hanya diam. Sebenarnya bisa saja Jihoon diam-diam meninggalkan Hoshi yang sejak tadi hanya memutari wilayah _Pledis University_ , hanya saja Jihoon tak bisa. Hoshi selalu mempunyai mantra ajaib yang bisa membuat Jihoon selalu mematuhi kata-katanya.

Akhirnya Hoshi berhenti di depan kolam lotus. Bisa dibayangkan betapa jauhnya mereka berjalan tadi. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku?" Jihoon menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku ingin bertemu Seokmin dan Seungkwan. Kami ingin membuat lagu."

Tiba-tiba ponsel Jihoon bergetar. Tanda ada pesan masuk. Segera Jihoon membacanya. Wajahnya seketika muram saat membacanya. "Tidak jadi."

Mengerti yang Jihoon maksud, Hoshi hanya bertanya. "Kenapa?"

"Seungkwan di ajak Hansol jalan dan Seokmin tadi bertemu Wonwoo, sepertinya ia harus menenangkan Wonwoo dulu."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita jalan." Ucap Hoshi dengan wajah datarnya.

Sebelum Jihoon sempat membalas perkataan Hoshi, ponselnya kembali begetar, namun lebih panjang.

"Yeoboseyo," Jawab Jihoon. "Jisoo hyung?"

Pendengaran Hoshi menajam saat mendengar nama Jisoo. Bagaikan tanda musuh akan datang, Hoshi tidak suka dengan nama tersebut. "Jihoon."

Yang dipanggil hanya mengibas-ibaskan tangannya, menandakan ia tak bisa menanggapi Hoshi yang berdesis kesal.

"Jeongmalyo?! Arraseo hyung. Gomawo!" Wajah Jihoon berbinar saat menutup sambungan telepon.

Ia memandangan Hoshi dengan cengiran, membuat namja bermata sepuluh lewat sepuluh itu menyerngit. "Apa?"

"Kau bisa mewujudkan mimpi mu Hoshi-ya!" Seru Jihoon yang masih tak bisa dimengerti Hoshi.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Jihoon?"

"Pengumuman _Youth Music Fesitval_ sudah disebar. Pendaftarannya dibuka besok. Kau bisa ikut acara itu dan menunjukan pada ayahmu jika kau bisa bersinar dalam _dance_!"

Hoshi terdiam. Ia terkejut karena Jihoon ternyata mendengarkan ceritanya dulu. Hoshi terharu karena Jihoon masih memikirkannya sampai sekarang. Jihoon mengingat perkataannya dan sekarang Jihoon ingin membantunya untuk mewujudkan mimpinya. Hoshi senang. Sangat senang. Ia bersyukur dirinya bisa dekat dengan Jihoon sampai sejauh ini. Awalnya ia takut, namun saat melihat bagaimana sosok Jihoon sekarang, Hoshi semakin yakin.

"Hoshi? Kau tidak suka?"

Hoshi yang sejak tadi diam, memandang Jihoon dengan senyum. Senyum yang berbeda saat Jihoon melihatnya di restoran dulu. Kali ini senyum Hoshi terasa berbeda. Membuat hati Jihoon menghangat. Jihoon memang lebih pendek dari Hoshi, namun ia masih bisa memandang wajah Hoshi dengan lekat. Tampan. Sangat tampan. Mungkin Hoshi akan masuk _list_ teman tampannya.

"Gomawo Jihoon-ah."

"Eh?!" Suara Hoshi yang lembut membuat Jihoon membatu.

"Aku akan daftar bersama Dino, Jun, dan Minghao."

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Note 1 : Makin kesini yang review dikit yah, ceritanya ngebosenin yah? Maaf. Bukannya aku 'gila' review, tapi kalau dilihat yg 'open' atau 'baca' FF ini banyak, tapi sedikit yg review dan fav. Aku tahu aku masih author amatir, maafkan aku.

Note 2 : Terima kasih banyak yang sudah mau review. Aku sangat berterima kasih. Sebagai author amatir, aku senang sekali FF ku ada yg review.

Note 3 : Aku kepikiran sebuah FF, tapi belum dapat banyak inspirasi. Aku juga tidak janji untuk membuat FF baru karena sudah mulai sibuk kuliah dan kerja. Tapi aku akan berusaha.

Aju NICE!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: This story is completely based on my imagination. Seventeen belongs to Pledis entertainment. The plot is mine.**

 **Warning : Typo everywhere. Tidak sesuai dengan EYD. Yaoi. Boy x Boy.**

 **Cast :**

 **Kwon Soonyoung & Lee Jihoon (SoonHoon)**

 **Seventeen members**

+Happy Reading+

Jihoon bisa saja ngebut untuk membuat sebuah lagu, namun untuk kali ini ia harus serius. Jihoon ingin lagu buatannya kali ini bisa menyentuh hati seorang komposer terkenal, Jung Jinyoung.

Saat mendaftar, ternyata Jihoon menyadari ada kuota. _Youth Music Festival_ adalah acara yang besar. Bisa dipastikan ada ribuan orang yang mendaftar. Posisi Jihoon dan kelompoknya sudah aman, namun ia teringat Hoshi.

Hari ini Jihoon memilih untuk mendatangi Lee Chan sebelum masuk ke kelasnya.

"Chan-ah." Beruntung Jihoon bertemu Chan tepat di depan tangga menuju gedung C.

"Jihoon hyung, ada apa?"

"Kau tau pendaftaran _Youth Music Festival_ sudah dibuka?" Jihoon ingin _to the point_ sekarang.

Chan mengangguk, "Kau pasti sudah daftar." Chan tersenyum miris membuat Jihoon semakin khawatir.

"Sudah. Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

Chan menghela napas. "Belum. Ada masalah dengan Hoshi hyung dan kami tidak akan mendaftar sebelum kepastian dari Hoshi hyung. Kami tidak ingin bertiga saja."

"Hoshi?" Seketika perasaan Jihoon tidak enak. "Ada apa dengan Hoshi?"

Chan mengangkat bahunya. "Sepertinya ada masalah dengan keluarganya. Kau tahu bukan bagaimana ayah tirinya itu."

Jihoon memutuskan untuk pergi menemui Hoshi setelah kelasnya selesai.

.

.

.

Jihoon jarang sekali pergi ke gedung F jika tidak ada keperluan. Jihoon sedikit kikuk saat memasuki gedung yang isinya mahasiswa berpakaian rapi. Tidak berseragam seperti Junghan, hanya saja lebih rapi dari mahasiswa seni yang setiap hari ia lihat. Para mahasiswa fakultas bisnis berpakairan rapi untuk menyesuaikan bagaimana nanti mereka terjun ke dunia kerja. Pengecualian untuk Jun dan Hoshi. Mereka adalah mahasiswa seni yang terjebak dalam jurusan bisnis.

Beruntung Jihoon bertemu dengan Jun sebelum ia masuk lebih jauh ke dalam ke gedung F. Namja china itu tersenyum pada Jihoon. "Tumben ke gedung F. Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak bersama Hoshi?"

Jun menggeleng. "Aigoo, sepertinya hubungan kalian semakin dekat." Bisa dibilang Jun adalah teman yang paling dekat dengan Hoshi, selain Chan dan Minghao. Orang yang tertutup seperti Hoshi membutuhkan teman yang _cheerful_ seperti Jun. Memang tak banyak yang Hoshi ceritakan pada Jun, namun Jun bersyukur jika terjadi sesuatu, Jun adalah orang pertama yang Hoshi hubungi.

Jihoon berdengus kesal namun terlihat lucu oleh Jun. "Dimana Hoshi?"

Jun terkekeh. "Molla, hari ini saja ia tidak masuk dan hanya titip absen."

"Jeongmal?" Seketika firasat Jihoon tidak enak. Pasti terjadi sesuatu pada Hoshi. Mungkin bukan sebuah kecelakaan namun pasti ada hubungannya dengan ayah tirinya dan itu lebih mengerikan. "Aku minta nomor Hoshi."

"Untuk apa?" Jun bertanya namun tangannya bergerak untuk memberikan nomor Hoshi.

"Gomawo." Jihoon tak menjawab pertanyaan Jun dan langsung keluar dari gedung F.

Jarinya hanya tinggal menekan tombol hijau pada layar ponselnya, namun Jihoon ragu. Ia mengigit bibirnya. Bagaimana jika Hoshi tidak menjawabnya? Atau kalau pun menjawab, apa yang harus Jihoon katakan? Bagaimana jika Hoshi berpikir yang aneh-aneh tentangnya?

"Argh! Molla!" Jihoon geram sendiri. Rasa khawatirnya memaksanya untuk menghubungi Hoshi segera.

Terdengar nada sambung cukup lama. Membuat Jihoon pesimis jika Hoshi akan menjawab teleponnya.

 _"Yeoboseo?"_ Terdengar suara Hoshi serak dari seberang sana.

Seketika mulut Jihoon kaku. Ia bingung harus membalas apa.

 _"Jika tak menjawab, akan aku tutup."_

"Ini Jihoon!" Kali ini giliran Hoshi yang terdiam. Lima detik Jihoon hanya mendengar deru napas Hoshi. "Hoshi?"

 _"Ada apa?"_ Suara serak Hoshi terdengar dingin.

Jihoon merasa jika Hoshi sedang tidak ingin diganggu, namun ia sudah terlanjur menelepon. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

 _"Memangnya aku kenapa?"_

"Hari ini kau tidak masuk kelas."

 _"Tahu dari mana?"_

"Aku bertanya pada Jun."

 _"Kau mengkhawatirkan ku?"_

Dan Jihoon terdiam. Pipinya merona merah. Jika Junghan melihatnya, bisa dipastikan namja cantik itu akan menggodanya habis-habisan.

"Kau dimana?" Jihoon mencoba mengalihkan pembicaran. Lagi pula saat ini Hoshi tidak akan melihat wajahnya yang merah padam.

 _"Di rumah."_ Jawab Hoshi. _"Rasanya aku ingin mati."_

"Jangan bicara seperti itu!" Jihoon langsung sensitif jika mendengar kata-kata keramat itu.

Terdengar kekehan dari seberang sana. _"Tenang Jihoon, aku tidak akan mati semudah itu walau ayahku mengirimkan yakuza."_

"Hoshi!" Dan tawa Hoshi meledak. Ingin sekali Jihoon melihat wajah Hoshi saat tertawa. Pasti akan lebih tampan saat ia tertawa.

 _"Oh yah, kenapa kau menghubungiku?"_ Tanya Hoshi setelah tawanya mereda.

"Aku..." Jihoon sedang mencari alasan yang tepat agar tidak terdengar aneh oleh namja yang belakangan ini mencuri pikirannya.

 _"Kau mengkhawatirkan ku atau kau merindukan ku?"_

Tanpa Jihoon sadari, ia menahan napasnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Hoshi. Khawatir? Ya, Jihoon khawatir, sangat khawatir. Namun mengapa ia harus khawatir? Dan rindu? Di otaknya belum ada pengaturan untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Ayo kita bertemu." Sebenarnya alasan utama Jihoon adalah ingin bertanya mengapa Hoshi tidak bisa mengikuti acara penting itu, _Youth Music Festival_. Rasanya tidak enak jika bertanya seperti itu melalui telepon. Akan lebih leluasa jika Jihoon bertanya langsung walau resikonya ia akan mendapat imbas oleh Hoshi yang sedang dalam mode nomor satu.

 _"Tunggu di gerbang kampus. Lima belas menit lagi aku sampai."_ Hoshi langsung mematikan ponselnya.

.

.

.

Hari ini Jihoon tidak punya kelas lagi, jadi setelah menghubungi Hoshi, ia segera mengambil tas dan gitarnya di loker. Kemudian keluar gerbang utama _Pledis University_. Menunggu Hoshi di halte bus yang berisikan beberapa mahasiswa.

Otak Jihoon bekerja ekstra untuk membuat pertanyaan yang tepat pada Hoshi. Ia tidak ingin Hoshi marah atau melemparnya ke kolam lotus hanya karena Jihoon salah bertanya.

Semakin dipikir, otak Jihoon semakin buntu. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan cara yang baik untuk bertanya pada Hoshi. Dua hari lalu Hoshi terlihat semangat dengan acara _Youth Music Fesitval_ namun tiba-tiba ia tidak bisa ikut acara itu.

Suara klakson mobil menyadarkan Jihoon dari lamunannya. Terlihat Hoshi menyuruhnya untuk naik.

"Tak perlu aku bukakan pintu, kan?"

"Tidak." Setelah Jihoon memasukan gitar dan tasnya ke belakang, ia memutari mobil kemudian masuk, duduk di samping Hoshi yang mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Tanya Hoshi yang fokus pada jalanan.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk?"

Hoshi terdiam sejenak. "Ada masalah."

"Masalah apa?"

Hoshi tidak menjawab.

"Hoshi?"

Namja yang sedang menyetir itu hanya berdeham menanggapi.

"Jahat sekali." Ucapan Jihoon sukses membuat Hoshi menoleh singkat. "Apakah kau tidak menganggapku ada?"

"Bukan begitu Jihoon."

"Cerita!" Jihoon merajuk, sebuah senjata telak untuk Hoshi. Namja itu mau tak mau harus bercerita pada Jihoon. Sebenarnya Hoshi itu sama seperti Jihoon. Hoshi tidak akan kuat menolak perkataan Jihoon walau ia sudah mati-matian untuk mengelak.

Hoshi memberhentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Ia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu di jalan jika konsentrasinya pecah.

"Nilaiku sedikit buruk di ujian kenaikan semester dan ayahku mengancamku." Hoshi mulai bercerita. "Ayahku mengungkit masalah _dance_. Ia berpikir jika nilaiku turun karena aku lebih memikirkan _dance_ daripada kuliah."

Jihoon memilih diam, membiarkan Hoshi puas bercerita. "Padahal aku sudah belajar mati-matian. Dan nilaiku hanya turun sedikit. Sangat sedikit. Tanya saja pada Jun jika tidak percaya. Dan aku takut jika..."

"Jika apa?"

"Jika aku ikut acara _Youth Music Festival_ , ayahku akan mengatahuinya. Tak masalah jika aku yang terkena amuk ayahku, aku hanya takut terjadi sesuatu pada Jun, Chan dan Minghao. Ayahku pasti berpikir pendek jika mereka yang membujukku, padahal itu keinginan diriku sendiri."

Hati Jihoon tersentuh dengan kebaikan hati Hoshi. Walau namja itu tidak bisa ditebak, namun ternyata Hoshi memiliki sisi peduli pada teman-temannya. Hoshi itu sebenarnya anak yang baik, pikir Jihoon, hanya saja karena ayah tirinya yang terlalu memaksakan kehendak, Hoshi tidak bisa bebas melakukan apa yang ia suka.

"Saat di Jepang pun teman-temanku diatur oleh ayahku." Hoshi berdecak kesal. "Mereka berteman denganku karena bayaran ayahku. Aku membenci mereka. Aku muak dengan semua yang berhubungan dengan ayah tiriku."

"Hoshi." Jihoon menghela napas. Ia mengerti bagaimana tersiksanya Hoshi. Ayah tirinya bagaikan mengikat Hoshi dengan tali tambang yang kuat. Ingin rasanya Jihoon melepas tali tersebut dan membiarkan Hoshi berlari di tengah angin. Melihat Hoshi menari sama saja melihat burung terbang di angkasa. Bebas dan disanalah tempatnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo daftar _Youth Music Festival_."

Hoshi menoleh. Memandang senyum percaya diri Jihoon. "Bagaimana jika ayahku sampai tahu?"

"Siapa yang akan memberi tahunya? Tidak akan mungkin, Hoshi." Senyum Jihoon bukanlah senyum _happy virus_ milik Seokmin atau senyum _angelic_ milik Junghan, namun senyum Jihoon berhasil memberi kekuatan baru untuk Hoshi. Tubuh Jihoon itu kecil namun rasanya Hoshi bisa berpegangan padanya, walau sebenarnya Hoshi ingin Jihoon yang berpegangan padanya.

"Kau yakin?"

Jihoon mengangguk antusias. "Sangat! Ayo kita ke tempat pendaftaran sekarang. Kuota terbatas!"

Melihat Jihoon yang bersemangat membuat Hoshi percaya diri. Segera mereka melaju ke tempat yang Jihoon arahkan.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari lalu Seokmin menemani Wonwoo yang menangis. Ia tidak tahu harus bawa Wonwoo kemana karena namja yang sedang bersedih itu hanya diam. Seokmin hanya menjalankan mobilnya dengan suasana sunyi. Tak ada yang membuka suara. Seokmin terlalu takut walau hanya sekedar bertanya 'kau baik-baik saja?'. Jadi setelah Wonwoo terlihat membaik, Seokmin langsung mengantarkan Wonwoo ke rumahnya. Sudah sore dan rumah Wonwoo sepi. Sepertinya tak ada orang di rumahnya.

Tugas Seokmin masih belum selesai sampai disitu. Hari ini pun Seokmin menjadi _'bodyguard'_ untuk Wonwoo.

Seokmin tak sengaja bertemu dengan Wonwoo yang berjalan pelan dari gedung A. Wajah namja itu memang emo, namun Seokmin bisa melihat raut kesedihan dari Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo-ya." Sapa Seokmin dengan senyum terbaiknya, berharap ia bisa menularkan virus kebahagiannya untuk Wonwoo.

"Oh? Seokmin." Sepertinya senyum Seokmin masih belum bisa menghancurkan benteng kesedihan Wonwoo.

"Kau sudah makan?"

Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Ayo kita makan."

"Aku tak napsu makan."

"Jangan seperti itu, kau sudah kurus, jangan buat tubuhmu setipis papan triplek."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Bercanda." Seokmin tertawa sambil memberi V _sign_ dengan kedua jarinya.

Sedikit dan sangat singkat tapi Seokmin berani bersumpah jika ia melihat sudut bibir Wonwoo terangkat. Ada rasa bangga tersendiri untuk Seokmin.

"Ayo kita makan!"

"Tapi Seokmin, aku-"

"Aku yang bayar!" Sebelum Wonwoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Seokmin segera merangkul Wonwoo lalu menariknya ke kantin.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, ada sepasang mata yang melihat kejadian tersebut. Kim Mingyu. Namja itu berdiri di depan gedung B dengan pikiran kacau.

Jujur sampai saat ini Mingyu tidak tahu bagaimana hubungannya dengan Wonwoo. Namja bermarga Jeon itu sudah mengatakan putus, berarti hubungan mereka berakhir. Tapi Mingyu merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

Jahatnya adalah Mingyu merasa lega karena ia tidak terlalu dipusingkan dengan Wonwoo yang selalu merajuk padanya dan sekarang ia bisa melihat Wonwoo lebih baik. Dengan Seokmin? Entahlah, mereka hanya teman jadi Mingyu tak ambil pusing. Tapi jika Mingyu mengatakannya pada Seungcheol, kemungkinan kekasih Junghan itu akan menghajarnya habis-habisan.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang muncul di relung hati Mingyu. Ia tidak tahu apa itu. Perasaan itu masih tertanam dalam. Belum muncul kecambah jadi Mingyu tidak akan tahu bagaimana kedepannya.

.

.

.

Empat namja tengah sibuk membuat sebuah koreogafi _dance_. Setelah Hoshi berkata jika mereka jadi mengikuti acara _Youth Music Festival_ , Jun, Chan dan Minghao tampak senang walau sebelumnya sudah mengintrogasi Hoshi.

Sedangkan di jurusan Musik, Jihoon tampak sedang memainkan gitarnya. Wajahnya nampak serius, menandakan bagaimana otaknya sedang bekerja.

"Perlu bantuan?" Tanya Seungkwan yang masuk ke ruang musik, diikuti Seokmin dari belakang.

Jihoon menoleh. "Jika kau ingin membantu."

"Sudah sampai mana?" Seokmin mengambil duduk di depan Jihoon.

"Dengarkan ini." Jari Jihoon dengan pandai memetik gitar. Menghasilkan sebuah melodi indah yang bisa membuat Seungkwan dan Seokmin terhanyut.

"Kau sedang membuat lagu _ballad_?" Tanya Seungkwan setelah Jihoon selesai.

"Molla. Itu belum selesai. Aku masih belum dapat inspirasi lagi." Jihoon memeluk gitarnya yang hampir menyamai besar tubuhnya. Ingatkan Seungkwan dan Seokmin jika Jihoon sudah hampir berumur sembilan belas tahun.

"Kau sangat bekerja keras untuk acara ini." Ujar Seokmin.

"Sangat! Aku ingin idolaku mendengarkan laguku."

"Aku yakin seorang komposer seperti Jung Jinyoung akan luluh dengan lagumu."

"Aku harap juga begitu Seungkwan-ah."

"Ada yang kau pikirkan saat membuat lagu?"

Jihoon terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Seokmin. Tentu ada. Nada-nada yang ciptakan untuk lagu ini berasal dari namja bermata sepuluh lewat sepuluh. Hoshi. Saat pertama kali bertemu, namja itu berhasil menghantui pikiran Jihoon. Otak Jihoon bekerja, tangan Jihoon bermain indah, jantungnya bedegup kencang saat memikirkan Hoshi. Alasannya karena namja itu mengingatkannya pada Kwon Soonyoung.

Jihoon belum pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Sepertinya Hoshi ingin mengejar posisi Kwon Soonyoung di hati Jihoon. Rasa putus asa membuat Jihoon mengizinkan siapa saja menggantikan posisi seorang Kwon Soonyoung. Namun hati Jihoon belum siap untuk menghapus memori tentang Kwon Soonyoung.

Jihoon tersenyum miris. Ia menjawab. "Ada."

.

.

.

Jika pada dasarnya kecantikan dimiliki seorang yeoja, maka namja satu ini pengecualian. Yoon Junghan, mahasiswa semester empat jurusan perhotelan ini terlihat sangat cantik dengan rambut yang lebih panjang dari namja biasanya.

Junghan baru saja memotong rambutnya yang sepunggung menjadi pendek sebahu. Mungkin lebih pendek sedikit lagi. Poni panjangnya tak pernah ia lupakan. Seorang mahasiwa jurusan perhotelan harus memperhatikan penampilannya, termasuk Junghan.

Bukan hanya Mingyu yang suka bereksperiem di laboratorium, Junghan suka bereksperimen. Bukan tentang makanan seperti Mingyu, namun dengan rambutnya di salon. Warna. Junghan sempat mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna merah, coklat, pirang, biru bahkan ungu. Namun sekarang Junghan lebih menyukai warna natural hitam.

Sekarang penampilan baru Junghan berhasil membuat Seungcheol mabuk kepayang. Hari ini Junghan meminta Seungcheol untuk menemaninya ke salon. Seungcheol pikir Junghan hanya melakukan perawatan rambut seperti biasa karena Junghan menyuruh Seungcheol sekalian _creambath_ dengannya. Seungcheol menolak dan memilih untuk bermain _game_ di ponselnya.

Junghan tahu jika Seungcheol akan tenggelam dalam dunia fantasinya dan tidak akan memperhatikan kegiatannya. Maka saat Junghan selesai dan berdiri di depan Seungcheol, namja bermarga Choi itu terpanah.

"Bagaimana? Apa aku cocok dengan rambut seperti ini?"

Seungcheol melupakan _game_ nya yang berteriak _'game over'_. Ia tersenyum memandang Junghan. "Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya padamu."

Rayuan Seungcheol berhasil pipi Junghan bersemu merah. "Mulutmu sangat manis tuan Choi."

"Tapi lebih manis malaikat yang ada di depanku ini."

Kedua sudut bibir Junghan tak bisa ia tahan untuk terangkat, membuat sebuah senyuman indah. "Hentikan rayuanmu, Seungcheol."

"Kenapa? Padahal dengan begitu aku bisa melihat senyumanmu." Terkadang rayuan Seungcheol membuat Junghan geli, namun entah mengapa Junghan menyukainya. Seungcheol suka merayu siapa saja yang terkadang membuat Junghan kesal. Namun jauh dari itu semua, Junghan yakin jika Seungcheol tulus dengannya. Saat Seungcheol berkata hanya Junghan yang bisa menggantikan Jihoon di hatinya, disaat itulah Junghan percaya sepenuhnya pada Seungcheol.

"Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang." Junghan keluar dari salon sebelum wajahnya benar-benar memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Tapi aku tidak punya kendaraan untuk mengantarmu ke surga, malaikat Yoon."

"Seungcheol!"

.

.

.

Lapar. Perut seorang namja manis berbunyi minta diizi. Boo Seungkwan segera memesan makanan di kantin. Tak ada Seokmin yang menemaninya. Katanya ia sudah ada janji dengan Wonwoo untuk membeli buku. Seungkwan hanya tahu jika Wonwoo sedang bersedih karena putus dengan Mingyu. Seokmin menceritakan semua yang ia tahu pada Seungkwan. Dan namja bermarga Lee itu berubah menjadi _happy virus_ yang harus ada untuk Wonwoo semenjak Wonwoo datang padanya sambil menangis. Seperti obat yang harus Wonwoo konsumsi secara teratur. Entah mengapa Seokmin merasa bertanggung jawab untuk menghilangkan sedih Wonwoo.

"Annyeong!"

Seorang namja western menganggu acara makan Seungkwan yang berlangsung tenang tadi. "Annyeong Hansol! Tidak makan?"

Hansol menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Tersenyum bukan tertawa. Jika tertawa maka Seungkwan akan melihat gusi merah pucat milik Hansol. Seungkwan baru menyadari jika Hansol tertawa sangat lebar dan matanya yang bulat akan menyipit seperti Jihoon saat mereka pergi ke bioskop berdua. Saat itu tak ada yang mau menemani Seungkwan dan hanya Hansol yang siap sedia untuknya.

"Kau tak lapar?"

"Melihat kau saja aku sudah kenyang."

"Apa?!"

"Maksudku, lihat saja pipimu, _chubby_ seperti roti."

Hansol memang memiliki marga yang sama seperti Seungcheol. Ia juga memiliki wajah yang tak kalah tampan seperti Seungcheol. Dan mereka satu jurusan yang sama. Bedanya Hansol tidak bisa bermulut manis seperti Seungcheol.

"Yak! Aku ini tidak gendut!" Protes Seungkwan dengan bibir yang sedikit _pout_.

Gemas. Rasanya Hansol ingin mencubit pipi atau bibir Seungkwan. "Aku tidak bilang kau gendut. Tapi pipi mu _chuby_."

"Sama saja, Choi Hansol!"

"Sudahlah, minum ini." Hansol mengambil segelas minuman berwarna biru yang sejak tadi ia siapkan di kursi sebelahnya. "Kau makan tapi tidak ada minumnya."

" _Bubble gum_?"

"Kau suka bukan?"

"Dari mana kau tahu aku suka _ice bubble gum_?"

"Karena kau selalu membeli itu saat kita jalan." Hal lainnya yang membedakan Hansol dengan Seungcheol adalah Hansol lebih menunjukan rasa suka dengan _action_ dan tidak mulut gula sepeti Seungcheol.

.

.

.

Aktiftas semester dua Jihoon dimulai. Dosennya kembali memberi tugas. Tidak terlalu sulit, hanya saja banyak. Sepintar mungkin Jihoon mengatur waktunya untuk membuat lagu.

Jihoon merentangkan tubuhnya di atas _single_ _bed_ nya. Otak Jihoon sedang buntu untuk melanjutkan lagunya. Beberapa hari ini ia sibuk dengan kuliahnya dan hanya bertemu dengan Hoshi sesekali saja. Itu pun tak sengaja seperti saat di kantin, perpustakaan, atau saat Hoshi berkunjung ke gedung C untuk latihan _dance_.

Tak ada yang bisa membuat Jihoon mendapatkan inspirasinya. Jihoon terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya. Mengakui jika ia butuh Hoshi untuk menambah nada baru untuk lagunya.

Suara hujan yang turun deras membuat Jihoon sedikit mengantuk. Rasanya begitu tenang disaat malam mulai larut. Belum sepuluh detik Jihoon memejamkan matanya, telinganya menangkap sebuah suara.

Ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintunya. Terlalu lemah hingga Jihoon hampir tak bisa mendengarnya.

"Jihoon." Dan sekarang Jihoon mendengar suara yang sama lemahnya seperti ketukan pintu. Segera Jihoon keluar dari kamarnya.

Jihoon hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Namja yang tadi sedang ia pikirkan kini muncul di depan rumahnya dengan tubuh yang basah karena hujan. Pakaian Hoshi terkoyak dan wajahnya lebam. Sepertinya namja ini habis berkelahi.

"Jihoon."

Bruk! Tubuh Hoshi terhuyung ke depan. Untung saja Jihoon sigap walau ia sedikit kewalahan karena tubuh Hoshi lebih besar dari tubuhnya.

Jihoon membopoh tubuh Hoshi ke kamarnya. Menidurkannya di atas _single_ _bad_ nya yang mulai basah karena tubuh Hoshi.

Jihoon meringis melihat ada darah segar dari sudut bibir Hoshi. Pikiran Jihoon kacau menebak apa yang telah terjadi pada Hoshi.

Segera Jihoon melepas jaket dan t-shirt yang dikenakan Hoshi. Jihoon ingin melepas celana Hoshi namun pipinya memanas. Bukan, Jihoon tidak berpikir mesum, hanya saja ia belum pernah melihat namja _naked_ di depannya.

Melihat tubuh atas Hoshi yang _naked_ saja, mata Jihoon tidak bisa lepas dari enam kotak yang hampir terpahat sempurna.

Sebenarnya mata Jihoon sudah tidak suci semenjak ia tak sengaja melihat video porno di ponsel Jun. Selama seminggu Joshua mencoba menjernihkan pikiran Jihoon yang tak konsen. Namun Wonwoo berkata jika sudah seharusnya Jihoon tidak merasa tabu dengan hal-hal seperti itu.

Dan sekarang di depannya sudah ada Hoshi yang hanya mengenakan _boxer_ saja. Jihoon tak berani melakukan lebih. Melepas celana _jean_ Hoshi saja Jihoon butuh perjuangan.

Jihoon memilah pakaian di lemarinya. Semua pakaiannya tidak akan muat ditubuh Hoshi. Tubuh Jihoon itu seperti anak kelas satu _senior high school_.

Mata kecil Jihoon menangkap sebuah jaket bermotif kemeja kotak-kotak merah hijau yang jarang ia pakai karena terlalu besar. Sepertinya itu muat dengan tubuh Hoshi.

Dengan hati-hati Jihoon memakaikan jaket tersebut ke tubuh Hoshi. Pas-pasan. Jika Jihoon berusaha memakaikan semua kancing kemejanya, Jihoon yakin Hoshi akan merasa pengap nantinya. Jadi Jihoon membiarkan hanya satu kancing yang terpasang. Kemudian ia dengan hati-hati mengobati luka dan lebam yang ada di wajah dan tubuh Hoshi. Kemudian menyelimuti tubuh Hoshi sampai ke lehernnya dengan selimut tebal baru.

"Ini kedua kalinya kau membuatku khawatir, Hoshi-ya."

Jihoon keluar dari kamarnya. Ia menyiapkan kasur lipat, bantal dan selimut di ruang tengah. Setelah memasitan semuanya beres, Jihoon segera menyusul Hoshi tidur.

.

.

.

"Jihoon! Jihoon! Apa yang sedang kau gambar?" Seorang namja kecil menghampiri namja kecil yang sedang serius menggambar.

"Aku menggambar gitar." Jawab namja yang bernama Jihoon tersebut. "Soonyoung gambar apa?"

Namja kecil yang bernama Soonyoung tersebut tersenyum lebar hingga matanya terlihat seperti dua jarum jam yang sedang menunjukan waktu sepuluh lewat sepuluh. "Soonyoung gambar bintang!"

Soonyoung kecil menunjukan buku gambarnya pada Jihoon kecil. Sebuah gambar bintang besar memenuhi salah satu halaman buku gambar berukuran A4 tersebut. Gambar bintang itu sangat rapi untuk anak kecil umur delapan tahun seperti Soonyoung.

"Bintangnya bagus sekali Soonyoung-ah!" Mata Jihoon berbinar melihat gambar Soonyoung.

"Jihoon suka?" Jihoon mengangguk. "Kalau begitu akan Soonyoung tulis nama Jihoon di bintang Soonyoung!"

Soonyoung kecil mengambil sebuah spidol warna biru tua lalu menuliskan hangul 'Lee Jihoon' di tengah gambar bintang tersebut. "Cha! Sekarang Jihoon adalah milik Soonyoung!"

Jihoon kecil memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Terlihat sangat menggemaskan untuk anak kecil gembul seperti Jihoon. "Kenapa Jihoon jadi milik Soonyoung?"

"Karena di bintang Soonyoung ada nama Jihoon. Dan bintang ini adalah milik Soonyoung. Jadi Jihoon milik Soonyoung!" Jelas Soonyoung kecil semangat. Soonyoung kecil merasa bangga atas penjelasan sederhana yang ia buat, seolah ia adalah ilmuan yang menciptakan teori baru.

"Tapi Jihoon lebih suka bintang sungguhan."

"Kalau begitu Soonyoung akan bawakan bintang yang bersinar untuk Jihoon!"

"Ne!"

Mimpi itu begitu terlihat sangat nyata untuk seorang namja yang kini sedang berbaring atas kasur empuk. Ya, itu adalah sebagian kecil memori masa lalunya yang tak bisa ia lupakan.

Mimpinya selalu dihiasi dengan memori-memori masa kecilnya, membuat hati kecilnya ingin kembali ke masa lalunya yang sangat indah, berbeda dengan kehidupannya sekarang.

Hoshi menghela napasnya. Matanya memandang langit-langit putih di kamar Jihoon. Ya, ia ingat semalam ia menerjang hujan untuk sampai ke rumah Jihoon.

Helaan napas kedua keluar dari mulut Hoshi. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya ia pergi ke rumah Jun, namun dengan kesadaran yang tersisa, kaki Hoshi membawanya ke rumah Jihoon. Hoshi yakin setelah ia keluar dari kamar Jihoon, namja mungil itu akan memberinya ribuan pertanyaan atau mungkin Jihoon hanya diam dan hanya berkata 'Ceritakan' atau 'katakan padaku apa yang terjadi.' Hoshi tidak bisa menolak perkataan Jihoon bagaimana pun keadaannya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Hoshi menoleh pada pintu yang terbuka. Seorang namja mungil menyembulkan kepala dari balik pintu. Ingatkan Hoshi jika Jihoon memiliki wajah manis seperti anak anjing, jika tidak Hoshi akan berkata jika Jihoon mirip seperti kura-kura dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Apa kau merasa pusing?" Jihoon mulai berjalan mendekat. Ia menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dahi Hoshi. "Tubuhmu sedikit panas."

"Bangunlah. Makan dulu baru minum obat. Sepertinya aku masih menyimpan obat demam di kotak obat." Jihoon keluar dari kamar tanpa menutup pintu.

Hoshi yang sejak tadi setia diam dalam kebisuannya mulai bangkit. Saat ia melewati cermin kecil dekat lemari Jihoon, ia melihat plester menghiasi beberapa bagian sisi wajahnya. Lagu bagian tangannya juga dihiasi plester. Hoshi tersenyum kecil.

"Hoshi! Bangun!"

"Aku sudah bangun." Guman Hoshi lalu segera menyusul Jihoon di ruang tengah.

Semangkuk sup, kimci, dua mangkuk nasi kecil dan dua gelas air hangat sudah tersedia di atas meja kecil di ruang tengah.

"Duduklah." Hoshi duduk di depan Jihoon.

"Makanlah." Hoshi mengambil sendok dan mulai menghirup sup buatan Jihoon.

"Setelah makan, kau harus minum obat." Hoshi hanya mengangguk sambil memasukan nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Setelah itu ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi." Itu dia! Hoshi hanya bisa berdeham menanggapi tanpa berani menatap mata Jihoon yang ia yakin sedang melihatnya tajam.

.

.

.

Tepat setelah Hoshi selesai meminum obat yang diberikan Jihoon, namja bermarga Lee itu bertanya. "Apa yang sudah terjadi?"

Satu pertanyaan singkat yang Hoshi tak tahu bagaimana cara merangkum jawabannya. "Sepertinya ayahku marah besar."

Seperti biasa, Jihoon terdiam menunggu kelanjutan cerita Hoshi.

"Ia mengirimkan ku yakuza untuk memberikan sedikit pelajaran padaku. Hanya tiga orang."

Jihoon menyerngit. Sepertinya kata 'hanya' tidak berpengaruh sama sekali jika melihat bagaimana keadaan Hoshi sekarang.

"Ada gunanya aku belajar taekwondo sampai sabuk hitam. Buktinya aku masih bernyawa sekarang."

"Hoshi!"

"Tenanglah. Aku baik-baik saja." Hoshi tersenyum. Senyum yang dipaksakan, Jihoon yakin itu. "Kau yang seharusnya berhati-hati."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ketiga yakuza itu membawa pesan dari ayahku. Sepertinya mereka mengincar Jun, Minghao dan Chan jika mereka terbukti menghasutku untuk _dance_." Jihoon bisa lihat mata Hoshi menghitam. Ada rasa benci yang teramat pada ayahnya. "Aku marah dan malah menantang mereka jika mereka berani menyentuh teman-temanku."

"Jika ada manusia sejenis yakuza datang padamu. Cepat hubungi aku, atau minimal kau hubungi Jun dan Minghao, mereka jago bela diri."

"Hoshi."

"Jangan pernah maafkan aku jika terjadi sesuatu padamu."

"Tidak! Aku akan baik-baik saja. Kau juga akan baik-baik saja. Semua akan baik-baik saja!"

Ingin rasanya Jihoon memeluk Hoshi yang terlihat rapuh sekarang ini. Jihoon tahu jika Hoshi berusaha tegar untuk melindungi teman-temannya. Namun Jihoon tak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang.

"Aku berharap seperti itu, Jihoon."

"Lebih baik kau tinggal di rumah Jun dulu sampai keadaan benar-benar aman."

"Bagaimana kalau aku tinggal bersamamu?"

"Apa?!"

"Aku tidak enak dengan orang tua Jun. Kalau kau, kan, tinggal sendiri."

"Tapi kamarku hanya satu."

"Kita kan sama-sama namja."

"Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

Jihoon memang tak keberatan untuk menerima Hoshi di rumahnya, namun Jihoon yakin kecanggungan akan mudah tercipta saat mereka tinggal bersama. Jihoon tidak suka itu.

"Ayolah Jihoon."

Jihoon mengigit bibirnya. Tak ada pilihan lain selain, "Baiklah."

.

.

.

Jihoon memandang kamarnya tak percaya. Kamar berukuran tiga kali empat meter ini dulu hanya terdapat satu tempat tidur, namun kini, di samping tempat tidur Jihoon, ada sebuah kasur yang lebih pendek dari tempat tidur Jihoon, lengkap dengan bantal dan selimut.

"Kenapa kita satu kamar?" Tanya Jihoon pada namja yang sedang membawa kopernya masuk ke dalam rumah Jihoon.

"Di rumah mu hanya ada satu ruang tidur." Jawab Hoshi enteng, tak peduli jika Jihoon memandangnya tajam.

"Maksudku, kau bisa saja tidur di ruang tengah."

"Mengapa harus aku?"

"Karena ini rumah ku!"

"Tapi kemarin kau membiarkanku tidur di kamar mu."

"Itu karena kau sedang sakit!"

"Lagi pula di ruang tengah itu dingin."

"Hoshi!"

"Kau ada makanan? Aku lapar." Ingin rasanya Jihoon melempar Hoshi ke dalam kolam lotus saat ini. Namja sipit itu berjalan melewati Jihoon lalu keluar menuju dapur dan membongkar isi dapur Jihoon. "Kau hanya punya ramyeon instan?"

Jihoon berdengus kesal. "Hanya itu makanan yang aku punya."

Hoshi menutup lemari pendingin Jihoon yang kosong. Sebenarnya tidak benar-benar kosong, masih ada beberapa botol air mineral, beberapa butir telur dan cemilan yang bisa Hoshi hitung dengan jari.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita beli bahan makanan!"

.

.

.

Nama : Lee Jihoon. Umur : sembilan belas kurang beberapa bulan. Tinggi badan : seratus enam puluh delapan. Hobi : mendengarkan musik. Kemampuan : bermain alat musik dan menciptakan lagu. Ciri-ciri tersebut sudah bisa menunjukan betapa dewasanya seorang Lee Jihoon. Sebagai mahasiswa yang jauh dari orang tua, seharusnya Jihoon dapat mengurus dirinya sendiri, maksudnya dalam artian yang sesungguhnya.

Jihoon adalah namja yang mandiri, namun ia terlalu acuh dengan dirinya sendiri. Terbukti Hoshi hanya menemukan ramyeon di rumah Jihoon.

Saat ini Jihoon sedang mengikuti Hoshi dari belakang. Namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu sedang memilih beberapa sayuran yang tersusun rapi dan terlihat segar. Jihoon bukan tidak tahu tentang bahan makanan, hanya saja ia terlalu malas untuk bereksperimen makanan. Dan Jihoon itu bisa memasak selain ramyeom dan telur goreng walau tidak seahli Mingyu.

"Mau kemana lagi?" Tanya Jihoon saat Hoshi membayar sekantong sayuran yang entah isinya apa pada seorang ahjumma.

"Cari bahan makanan lain."

Jihoon kembali mengikuti Hoshi dari belakang. Untuk ukuran namja, Hoshi termasuk namja yang sangat mandiri. Ia bisa memilih jenis sayuran, ia bisa memilih jenis daging yang segar, bisa bertransaksi dan Jihoon yakin Hoshi pandai memasak. Awalnya Jihoon berpikir Hoshi adalah anak yang manja karena semua fasilitas dengan mudah terpenuhi, namun Jihoon terkesan dengan kemandirian Hoshi.

"Jihoon?" Seorang namja berpipi _chuby_ menghampiri Jihoon sambil membawa sekantong jeruk.

"Seungkwan? Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Kami sedang berbelanja titipan ibu Seungkwan." Hansol muncul di belakang Seungkwan dengan dua buah kantong plastik besar di kedua tangannya.

"Aigoo, sepertinya kalian sudah sangat dekat." Goda Jihoon yang berhasil membuat pipi Seungkwan memerah.

"Jihoon-ah, siapa dia?" Tanya Seungkwan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ini Hoshi."

"Hoshi?! Teman Jun yang dari Jepang?!"

Hoshi hanya mengangguk sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"Dan sedang apa kalian disini?" Giliran Hansol bertanya.

"Aku menemani Jihoon membeli bahan makanan." Hoshi memberi kode pada Jihoon yang sudah menatapnya tajam. Hoshi yakin Jihoon tak akan sungkan mengusirnya saat ada yang tahu mereka tinggal bersama saat ini.

"Jeongmal?" Seungkwan tersenyum jahil. "Aku rasa kau mulai menemukan pengganti Seungcheol hyung."

Mata Jihoon membulat. Ia dapat merasakan aura kegelapan dari Hoshi di sampingnya. Seharusnya Jihoon ingat jika mulut Seungkwan terkadang tak bisa dijaga. Jihoon yakin setelah ini Hoshi akan berubah ke mode nomor satu. Sebenarnya Jihoon sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia merasa takut jika Hoshi mengetahui hubungannya dengan Seungcheol.

.

.

.

Dugaan Jihoon terbukti. Setelah mereka berpisah dengan Seungkwan dan Hansol, Hoshi langsung pergi meninggalkan Jihoon menuju mobil Hoshi.

Di dalam perjalanan pulang, sunyi melanda mereka. Tak ada yang membuka suara. Terutama Jihoon yang entah mengapa merasa takut pada Hoshi yang sedang dalam mode nomor satu.

Sampai di rumah Jihoon pun, Hoshi langsung turun membawa semua kantong belanjaan dan menatanya di dapur sendiri.

"Hoshi." Panggil Jihoon pelan. Ia mencoba membantu Hoshi menata sayuran di dapur, namun Hoshi tak membiarkan Jihoon menyentuh belanjaannya walau sebenarnya belanjaan itu untuk Jihoon.

"Hoshi." Panggil Jihoon lagi.

Alih-alih merespon, Hoshi masuk ke dalam kamar Jihoon dan mengganti bajunya dengan kaos hijau polos.

"Hoshi!" Jihoon mulai jengah karena Hoshi mengabaikannya.

"Kau kenapa?!" Jihoon berdiri di depan Hoshi yang sedang terduduk di pinggir tempat tidur Jihoon. Dalam posisi seperti ini, tubuh Jihoon terlihat lebih tinggi dari Hoshi walau hanya beberapa senti saja.

"Apa hubungan mu dengan Seungcheol sunbaenim?" Hoshi menatap Jihoon dengan mata elangnya. Tatapan yang berhasil membuat Jihoon beku di tempat.

"Kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa." Suara Jihoon bergetar membuat Hoshi semakin curiga.

"Lee Jihoon." Jika orang lain akan merasa takut saat digertak, berbeda dengan Jihoon saat Hoshi memanggilnya dengan suara dalamnya. Bagaikan granat yang kapan saja bisa meledak. Enggan rasanya Jihoon menyentuh granat tersebut.

"Seungcheol hyung adalah mantan kekasihku." Kepala Jihoon tertunduk, bagaikan anak kecil yang sedang mengaku mencuri permen di toko. Jihoon takut jika Hoshi akan menghukumnya. "Saat kami _senior high school_."

"Oh."

"Tapi kau harus tahu mengapa aku putus dengan Seungcheol hyung!" Bibir mungil Jihoon menjadi sasaran gigitan Jihoon. Di depannya ada seorang namja yang telah berhasil mencuri pikirannya. Sampai saat ini Jihoon masih tidak tahu sihir apa yang digunakan Hoshi sampai membuat Jihoon berani menceritakan alasan mengapa hubungannya dengan Seungcheol berakhir.

Hoshi terdiam, menunggu penjelasan Jihoon.

"Aku tidak mencintai Seungcheol hyung. Aku hanya menganggap Seungcheol hyung seperti hyung ku. Ia selalu menjaga ku dan baik padaku. Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaannya jadi aku rasa hubungan kami hanya bisa sebatas teman dekat."

"Hanya itu?"

Jihoon memberanikan dirinya menatap Hoshi. Samar-samar Hoshi bisa melihat ada air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata Jihoon.

"Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaan Seungcheol hyung karena hatiku sudah milik orang lain."

Hoshi tahu kemana arah pembiacaan Jihoon. Sekuat tenaga Hoshi menahan raut wajahnya agar tetap datar.

"Ada seseorang yang aku cintai. Ia cinta pertama ku. Saat aku masih kelas tiga sekolah dasar. Konyol bukan?" Jihoon tertawa hambar. "Sampai saat ini aku masih menunggunya walau aku sendiri tidak tahu dimana ia berada sekarang."

"Aku seperti orang bodoh yang menunggu datangnya sebuah keajaiban." Jihoon melemah sampai membuat setetes air hangat lolos dari mata mungilnya.

Oh tidak. Hoshi tidak kuat. Hampir saja tangannya terulur untuk memeluk tubuh mungil Jihoon namun perkataan Jihoon selanjutnya membuat waktu seakan berhenti.

"Kwon Soonyoung, namja itu bagaikan hilang ditelan bumi." Mata Jihoon kini sedang menatap Hoshi tepat dimatanya. Membuat Hoshi bagaikan diikat dengan sebuat tali merah yang tak bisa membuatnya berkutik. "Aku harap aku bisa bertemu dengan Kwon Soonyoung sekali lagi. Aku merindukannya."

Saat itu juga Hoshi ingin berteriak. Jika waktu bisa diulang, mungkin Hoshi akan memilih untuk tinggal di Korea. Biarkan saja ia tinggal sebatang kara di Korea, daripada harus bertemu dengan ayah tirinya yang membuat dirinya tak bisa berkata sejujurnya pada Jihoon.

Bukan hanya Jihoon yang tersiksa. Hoshi juga. Mulut Hoshi bagaikan diberi lem super kuat hingga tak bisa mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang bisa mengubah segalanya. Hoshi ingin menangis menahan kalimat 'Aku lah Kwon Soonyoung.'

.

To Be Continue

Note 1 : Aku mengganti paket Internet di ponselku denga kartu SIM lain. Dan aku baru ingat jika kartu SIM itu tidak bisa membuka FFnet. Jadi aku menunggu ada wifi. Beruntung tempat kerja baruku ada WIFI, jadi aku bisa membuka FFnet.

Note 2 : Chapter ini lebih panjang lagi yah? Aku bingung potong bagian ini seperti apa karena banyak yang ingin SoonHoon moment-nya ditambahkan.

Note 3 : Sengaja. Aku sengaja menambah couple lain di FF ini karena menurutku jika hanya ada satu couple saja, akan terlihat datar, karena menurut ku masalah SoonHoon disini juga biasa aja, iya gak?(?)

Note 4 : Tapi aku gak keluar dari konteks main couple kok. Nanti juga semuanya akan berpengaruh pada hubungan SoonHoon, walau gak terlalu.

Note 5 : Untuk hubungan Meanie disini, aku sudah pernah bilang kalau aku juga curhat bukan? Hehehe maafkan aku. Aku sengaja tidak kasih Mingyu side, why? Karena Mingyu disini adalah penggambaran couple RP ku, jadi aku tidak tahu pasti apa yang dirasakan dirinya.

Note 6 : SoonHoon moment di real sudah mulai ada lagi kan? Aku senang!(?) Dan tattoo! Siapa yang kasih ide tattoo untuk member SVT? Seungcheol made me melt!

Note 7 : Aku menerima semua review karena menurut aku semua orang berhak untuk mengeluarkan pendapat. Aku juga. Tapi tetap ada tata aturan yang berlaku dan aku warga negara yang taat pada peraturan hahaha.

Note 8 : Sepertinya aku banyak memberi note. Terima kasih atas review dan jangan pernah bosan pada FF ku. Hehehe.

Aju NICE!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: This story is completely based on my imagination. Seventeen belongs to Pledis entertainment. The plot is mine.**

 **Warning : Typo everywhere. Tidak sesuai dengan EYD. Yaoi. Boy x Boy.**

 **Cast :**

 **Kwon Soonyoung & Lee Jihoon (SoonHoon)**

 **Seventeen members**

+Happy Reading+

Angin berhembus cukup kencang membuat kumpulan awan bergerak menutupi sinar matahari yang terik. Perlahan hembusan angin sedikit berkurang, terasa sedang membelai lembut wajah seorang namja yang tampan. Garis wajah namja itu terlihat tegas namun jika diperhatikan, wajah namja itu terlihat menyejukan. Tak pernah bosan untuk memandang wajahnya yang tampan. Dengan tinggi semampai, namja itu cukup menonjol saat kakinya membawanya keluar dari gedung A.

"Sudah makan siang?" Namja itu tersentak kecil saat ada seorang namja dengan senyum lebar muncul.

Jeon Wonwoo, namja itu menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita makan siang?"

"Jangan suka memaksak ku untuk makan, Seokmin." Wonwoo menekan suaranya.

Seokmin sadar jika Wonwoo sedang dalam kondisi yang buruk. Ada beberapa hal yang bisa membuat _mood_ seorang Wonwoo memburuk, salah satunya Kim Mingyu. Seokmin selalu sedih saat Wonwoo masih terikat dengan namja jangkung tersebut. "Kau bisa sakit Wonwoo."

"Tidak akan." Baru dua langkah Wonwoo melewati Seokmin, namja berwajah emo itu merintih kesakitan. Ia memegangi perutnya yang terasa perih.

"Wonwoo!" Kaki Wonwoo tidak sanggup untuk menahan bobot badannya dan langsung terkulai lemas di tangan Seokmin.

"Ada apa dengan Wonwoo?!"

"Jisoo hyung, bantu aku bawa Wonwoo ke ruang kesehatan!"

.

.

.

Namanya Kim Mingyu, namja dengan tinggi seratus delapan puluh tujuh sentimeter itu terlihat tampan dengan kulit tan miliknya. Senyumnya menawan karena ada sentuhan manis dari kedua gigi taringnya. Umurnya hampir menginjak angka sembilan belas tahun, namun Junghan pernah berkata jika sikap Mingyu tidak menunjukan umur sembilan belas tahun.

Pandai masak, pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo walau tidak sejago Hoshi dan perlu diingatkan jika Mingyu pernah dilempar oleh Seungcheol saat namja bemarga Choi itu latihan judo. Memiliki tubuh ideal seorang namja dan otaknya sangat cemerlang. Namun tetap saja tak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini.

Terkadang Mingyu itu seperti anak kecil yang egois. Mingyu belum sedewasa Chan yang notabene lebih muda darinya. Buktinya Wonwoo. Namja itu pernah jatuh hati padanya dan Mingyu menjadikan Wonwoo miliknya, namun Mingyu dengan mudah melonggarkan tali hingga Wonwoo terlepas darinya.

Kini Mingyu sedang duduk berhadapan dengan seorang namja yang akhir-akhir ini menemaninya. Mungkin bahasa kasarnya adalah tempat Mingyu melampiasakan perasaannya atau nama lainnya pengganti Wonwoo.

Kolam lotus menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana Mingyu tersenyum manis pada Minghao, namja polos yang tak tahu apa-apa.

"Minghao-ya, aku ingin bicara sesuatu." Dada Mingyu berdegup tak teratur. Perasaan yang sama seperti dulu saat ia menyatakan perasaan pada Wonwoo. Tapi kali ini sedikit berbeda.

"Bicara apa?" Tanya Minghao polos. Minghao memang termasuk _innocent_ untuk ukuran namja seperti dirinya. Wajahnya terlalu polos hingga setiap orang melihatnya ingin menculik Minghao.

Mingyu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ia tertunduk lalu menghela napas dalam. Jangan tanya bagaimana perasaan Mingyu saat ini, ia sendiri bingung. Akhir-akhir ini benih yang tertanam di hatinya mulai tumbuh menjadi kecambah dan itu sanggat mengganggu Mingyu. Ia masih tidak tahu akan tumbuh menjadi apa.

"Aku menyukaimu, Minghao-ya." Kalimat itu begitu saja keluar dari mulut Mingyu. Terlalu mudah dan cepat.

Tak ada jawaban dari Minghao, membuat Mingyu bingung. Ia mengakat kepalanya. Pemandangan selanjutnya yang ia lihat adalah sebuah _headset_ biru sedang menghiasi kepala Minghao. Seorang namja tampan memakainya pada Minghao dan menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan tidak bisa ditebak.

"Jun!?"

Mata Minghao berkedip kemudian ia menoleh. "Jun?"

Jun memberi senyum manis pada Minghao lalu ia melepas _headset_ di kepala Minghao. "Minghao-ya, bisa kau tinggalkan kami berdua? Aku ingin bicara sesuatu pada Mingyu."

"Uhm? Tapi Mingyu juga ingin bicara sesuatu padaku."

"Aku rasa itu bisa ditundah. Bukankah begitu Mingyu?"

Yang ditanya menyeringit ngeri melihat tatapan Jun yang mengerikan. Dan saat itu Mingyu baru teringat tentang perkataan Hoshi. Sepertinya Jun juga sama seperti Hoshi, ingin melindungi Minghao dari Mingyu.

"Tapi Jun..."

"Sekalian kembalikan _headset_ ini pada Chan."

Salah satu cara ampuh yang Jun punya untuk membuat Minghao 'patuh' adalah mengelus kepala namja kurus itu. Minghao langsung menurut seperti anak anjing yang patuh pada majikannya. Minghao tersenyum lembut dan itu membuat tanda tanya bedar di kepala Mingyu.

Minghao bangkit, "Aku pergi dulu, Mingyu-ya. Lain kali kita bicara lagi."

Suasana berubah saat Mingyu menyadari hanya tinggal dirinya dan Jun saja yang ada di pinggir kolam lotus. Terasa mencekam karena saat ini Jun memandangnya tajam. Mingyu ingat suasana seperti ini, seperti saat Seungcheol membawanya ke pinggir kolam renang.

"Kau tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan?" Tanya Jun dengan suara dinginnya.

Mingyu menghela napas. Bersiap diri untuk disalahkan lagi. Akhir-akhir ini banyak orang yang menyalahkannya. "Apa salah ku kali ini?"

"Ada dua kesalahan yang kau buat." Jun mengangkat telunjuknya, "Pertama, kau mendekati Minghao. Minghao itu incaran ku sejak lama."

"Jadi kau cemburu?" Tanya Mingyu tidak percaya.

"Siapa yang tidak cemburu jika orang yang kau suka didekati teman mu sendiri."

Mingyu tertawa mengejek, menampakan kedua gigi taringnya yang ingin Jun patahkan. "Kita bersaing secara sehat, Jun. Siapa cepat, dia yang dapat."

Jun memicingkan matanya. Jika membunuh orang tidak melanggar hukum, Jun akan melempar Mingyu ke kolam lotus sekarang, atau mungkin ke laut jika perlu. "Kau pikir Minghao itu barang?!" Namun sekuat tenaga Jun menahan emosinya. "Minghao itu terlalu polos untuk namja sepertimu!"

Melihat emosi Jun yang naik, Mingyu malah tertawa. Mudah sekali menyulut api cemburu dari teman China-nya ini.

"Jangan jadikan Minghao 'Wonwoo kedua'mu."

Tawa Mingyu pudar saat mendengar nama Wonwoo. Dadanya berdesir. Kecambah di hati Mingyu bagaikan disiram air hingga perlahan tumbuh. "Apa maksudmu?"

Kali ini Jun yang tersenyum sinis melihat perubahan raut wajah Mingyu. Bisa Jun tebak namja tinggi itu masih memikirkan Wonwoo. "Kesalahan mu yang kedua adalah," Jun berjalan mendekati Mingyu. "Wonwoo sakit karena mu!"

"Wonwoo sakit?!" Mingyu terkejut mendengar Wonwoo sakit, namun ia tidak terima jika Wonwoo sakit karena dirinya.

"Pergi ke ruang kesehatan gedung G sekarang. Ada Seokmin dan Seungcheol yang siap menjelaskannya padamu."

Mingyu berlari melewati Jun dengan raut wajah pucatnya.

"Namja bodoh." Ujar Jun sebelum akhirnya mengikuti jejak Minghao ke gedung C.

.

.

.

Ruang kesehatan gedung G yang Jun maksud sebenarnya adalah replika rumah sakit untuk jurusan kedokteran di _Pledis University_. Yang menjadi pegawai ruang kesehatan tersebut adalah mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran, yang sudah ahli tentu saja. Bukan mahasiswa semester satu yang belum apa-apa sudah prakter. Pasti langsung ke sanksi dari universitas elit tersebut.

Di salah satu ruang praktek bernuansa putih dan hijau, seorang namja kurus terbaring lemah dengan infus yang menancap di tangan kanannya.

Di kirinya ada sepasang kekasih yang duduk menghadapnya. Sedangkan di kanannya ada dua namja yang berstatus teman dekat namja tersebut.

Mata Junghan berkaca-kaca melihat Wonwoo terbaring lemah. Kulit Wonwoo memang putih bersih, namun sekarang terlihat sangat pucat seperti mayat hidup. Junghan baru sadar jika tubuh Wonwoo semakin kurus dari sebelumnya. Tangis siap pecah dari Junghan jika saja Seungcheol tidak senang tiasa merangkul Junghan.

Sedangkan Jisoo memandang Wonwoo dengan wajah muramnya. Ia melihat denyut jantung Wonwoo di layar monitor. Tidak terlalu baik.

Lain halnya dengan Seokmin. Raut wajah khawatir bercampur amarah menghiasi wajah tampannya. Rasa khawatir yang tinggi untuk Wonwoo dan rasa amarah untuk penyebab sakitnya Wonwoo. Kim Mingyu. Kepalan tangan Seokmin yang kuat menunjukan betapa besar kekuatannya untuk menghajar wajah Mingyu.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan Wonwoo terbuka. Bukan pegawai rumah sakit yang datang, melainkan dua namja yang terengah-engah, habis berlari dari parkiran mobil. Jihoon memandang Wonwoo tidak percaya, sedangkan namja di belakangnya, Hoshi, tidak jauh beda dengan raut wajah Seokmin.

"Wonwoo kenapa?!" Tanya Jihoon sedikit tidak sabaran. Orang-orang disana tahu jika rasa khawatir Jihoon sedang tinggi.

"Tenanglah Jihoon." Ucap Seungcheol mengajak Jihoon duduk di sebelahnya. Namun Jihoon menolak.

"Perawat belum memberi tahu hasil lab. Jadi kita tunggu saja."

Tepat setelah Jisoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seorang yeoja berseragam khas dokter datang. Rambut panjang _blonde_ -nya dikuncir satu, sangat cantik dengan sentuhan poni depan yang rata dan bervolume.

"Dokter Kim." Ucap Jisoo sambil berdiri, diikuti yang lain.

Yeoja cantik itu tersenyum tipis. "Aku belum menjadi dokter, Jisoo-ya. Panggil saja aku Mihyun."

Jisoo ikut tersenyum, "Arraseo, Mihyun sunbaenim."

"Bagaimana hasil labnya, sunbae?" Tanya Jihoon.

Mihyun menghela napasnya. "Sepertinya Wonwoo harus dipindahkan ke rumah sakit sungguhan."

Ucapan yang tidak terdengar baik di telinga enam namja disana, minus Wonwoo tentu saja. " _Gastritis_ yang dialami Wonwoo cukup akut."

" _Gastritis_?!" Kejut Seokmin.

Mihyun mengangguk. "Akan aku buatkan surat rujukan ke _Pledis Hostpital_."

Kemudian Mihyun pamit undur diri untuk membuat surat rujukan dokter. "Kenapa menunggu di luar? Masuk saja." Ucap Mihyun menarik perhatian semua orang.

Seorang namja tinggi muncul, menggantikan sosok Mihyun di ambang pintu. Kim Mingyu. Pandangan namja itu menerobos masuk ke dalam, langsung pada Wonwoo.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya?!" Seungcheol mendekati Mingyu dan langsung menarik kerahnya. "Wonwoo sakit karena dirimu!"

Mingyu yang pada dasarnya keras kepala, memandang Seungcheol tak terima. "Kenapa menyalahkan diriku!?" Dengan kasar ia melepaskan tangan Seungcheol.

"Wonwoo tidak makan teratur karena selalu teringat padamu!" Kini Seokmin berhadapan dengan Mingyu. "Aku selalu berusaha membujuknya tapi Wonwoo selalu memikirkan dirimu! Kenapa harus dirimu?!"

Mingyu membatu mendengar ucapan Seokmin.

"Jujur aku ingin membuat Wonwoo melupakanmu tapi selalu tidak bisa! Aku muak! Kenapa sulit sekali menggantikan posisi dirimu di hati Wonwoo?! Wae?!" Wajah Seokmin memerah, terlihat jelas ia ingin menghajar Mingyu saat itu juga.

Mingyu tertunduk dalam. Kecambah yang mulai tumbuh itu semakin lama sekali besar dan semakin membuat hatinya sakit. Rasanya Mingyu ingin mencabut perasaan itu, namun tidak bisa. Melihat kenyataan Wonwoo sakit karenanya membuat dirinya melemah.

"Lebih baik kau pergi. Aku tidak ingin kondisi Wonwoo semakin parah karena dirimu." Ucap Seokmin menusuk.

Lima orang lainnya akhirnya sadar mengapa akhir-akhir ini Seokmin berusaha menjadi _guardian angle_ untuk Wonwoo. Jihoon berpikir alangkah baiknya jika Wonwoo bisa bersama Seokmin. Bukan bersama Mingyu yang terlihat tak berguna seperti ini.

"Pintu keluar ada di belakangmu." Ujar Hoshi.

Mingyu berbalik lalu keluar dari ruangan Wonwoo. Sekilas Mingyu menatap Wonwoo. Ia berguman. "Maaf."

.

.

.

Setelah Jisoo mendapat surat rujukan dari Mihyun, suasana yang tegang berangsung membaik.

"Kalian pulang saja, biar aku dan Seokmin yang menjaga Wonwoo." Ujar Jisoo.

"Kabari kami setelah Wonwoo sudah pindah ke rumah sakit." Ucap Seungcheol sebelum keluar dari ruangan Wonwoo, diikuti Junghan, Jihoon dan Hoshi.

"Kalian ingin langsung pulang?" Tanya Junghan saat mereka keluar dari gedung G.

"Ne hyung." Jawab Jihoon.

"Kau mau pulang dengan kami, Jihoon-ah?" Tanya Seungcheol.

Jihoon menggeleng. "Aku pulang dengan Hoshi, hyung."

"Sepertinya hubungan kalian semakin dekat." Goda Junghan pada Jihoon, namun salah sasaran karena yang bereakasi adalah Seungcheol dan Hoshi.

"Ne, Junghan benar." Seungcheol melirik Hoshi. "Aku sering melihat kalian pulang bersama dan datang bersama. Dan aku rasa rumah kalian tidak searah."

"I.. itu.. karena-"

"Kami tinggal satu rumah." Potong Hoshi. Mata sipitnya kini berani menatap Seungcheol. Ada rasa kesal disana saat Hoshi mengingat Seungcheol adalah mantan kekasih Jihoon.

"Apa?!" Seungcheol memandang Jihoon berharap namja mungil itu akan memberi penjelasan dengan ucapan Hoshi.

Jihoon melirik Hoshi tajam. Sedangkan yang ditatapan hanya memasang wajah tak bersalahnya. Hoshi cukup senang karena ia merasa menang dari Seungcheol dalam hal...mungkin bisa dibilang, mendapatkan hati Jihoon.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang menganggu Hoshi. Namja cantik di samping Seungcheol. Junghan menatap Seungcheol dan Jihoon secara bergantian. Hoshi merasakannya. Perasaan terluka pada namja bermarga Yoon itu.

Diam-diam Hoshi menghela napasnya. Ada salah paham disini dan jika tidak diselesaikan ada keributan yang terjadi antar sepasang kekasih. Cukup Wonwoo dan Mingyu saja. Hoshi tidak ingin lebih.

"Tunggu aku di mobil." Hoshi memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Jihoon.

"Apa?"

"Ada sesuatu yang harus ku jelaskan."

"Tapi Hosh-"

"Lee Jihoon." Suara Hoshi yang dalam bagaikan sirine hidup untuk Jihoon. Namja manis itu langsung menurut, lalu pamit undur diri pada Seungcheol dan Junghan.

"Jadi, mengapa kalian bisa tinggal bersama?" Tanya Seungcheol setelah Jihoon pergi.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" Tanya Hoshi sambil memasang wajah datarnya.

Seungcheol menaikan satu alisnya. "Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku."

"Aku punya asalan dan itu bukan urusan sunbae."

"Tentu itu urusan ku!"

"Mengapa?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin Jihoon dekat dengan orang yang salah."

"Bukan karena kau masih mencintai Jihoon?" Namja cantik yang sejak tadi hanya diam, akhirnya merasakan jengah. Ia bersuara. Matanya menyipit menatap Seungcheol.

"Junghan, apa-"

"Apa salahnya Jihoon dekat dengan orang lain?!" Suara Junghan mulai meninggi. "Apa kau takut posisimu tergantikan oran lain? Karena kau masih ingin memilik Jihoon? Mau masih mencintai Jihoon?!"

"Bu..bukan begitu Junghan, A..aku.."

"Jadi kau menganggap ku apa?!" Wajah Jungham memerah. Rasa yang sejak dulu ia tahan akhirnya keluar. Rasa jengah saat melihat kekasih mu sendiri masih menyimpan rasa terhadap orang lain. Yang tadinya masalah Seungcheol dengan Hoshi, kini berubah menjadi masalah Seungcheol dengan Junghan.

"Aku ini kekasih mu! Kau sudah berjanji untuk mencintai ku sepenuhnya dan melupakan Jihoon! Kau bilang Jihoon kau anggap sebagai adikmu, tapi setiap perhatian yang kau berikan pada Jihoon itu berbeda. Terlihat jelas masih ada rasa cinta!"

"Junghan, dengarkan aku dulu." Seungcheol mencoba meraih tangan Junghan, namun namja cantik itu menghindar.

"Aku selalu bersabar dan mencoba yang terbaik untukmu, tapi kau masih belum melihatku, Seungcheol-ah, aku lelah."

Seungcheol mengusap wajahnya kasar. Melihat mata Junghan yang berkaca membuat dadanya sesak. Mata indah yang selalu memandangnya lembut kini harus mengeluarkan setetes air hangat. Dan itu karena dirinya.

Seungcheol tidak bisa berbohong jika masih ada rasa cinta untuk Jihoon. Itu hanya sedikit. Dan Seungcheol yakin perasaan cinta itu akan berubah menjadi rasa sayang pada seorang adik. Tapi Seungcheol butuh waktu.

Seungcheol sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia harus merasakan cemburu pada seorang Hoshi. Mendengar cerita Jihoon tentang Hoshi membuat Seungcheol siaga satu untuk melindungi Jihoon.

Jihoon selalu berkata jika Hoshi sebenarnya orang baik, namun terkadang kepribadiannya menjengkelkan.

Tentang perkataan Junghan yang Seungcheol takut jika posisinya digantikan, Seungcheol sudah siap sejak dulu. Semenjak Jihoon menceritakan alasan Jihoon meminta mengakhiri hubungan.

"Maafkan aku, Junghan." Kedua kalinya Seungcheol mencoba meraih tangan Junghan. Ada sebuah penolakan, namun kekuatan Seungcheol lebih besar dari Junghan, jadi namja bermarga Choi itu berhasil menarik Junghan kepelukannya.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, aku yang salah karena tidak bisa membuatmu melupakan Jihoon." Junghan berontak di pelukan Seungcheol namun ditahan.

Hoshi yang sejak tadi diam menonton merasa sesak. Ada yang salah disini. Ia tidak ingin ada pasangan yang mengakhiri hubungan karena salah paham. Dan entah keberanian dari mana, Hoshi tanpa berpikir panjang mulai berucap.

"Kalian tidak perlu bertengkar jika alasannya karena Jihoon."

Seungcheol akhirnya melepaskan Junghan dari pelukannya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sunbaenim tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak akan melukai Jihoon." Hoshi terdiam sejenak, mengumpulkan keberanian untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Karena aku adalah Kwon Soonyoung, orang yang selalu Jihoon tunggu."

Sunyi. Dunia seakan berhenti, menyisakan tiga orang yang saling bertatapan. Seungcheol membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Sedangkan tangisan Junghan berhenti seketika mendengar pengakuan namja di depannya.

Hoshi menghela napasnya. Sebuah rahasia tidak boleh terlalu lama disimpan sendiri, itu akan menyakitkan diri sendiri dan orang lain. Mungkin ini jalan terbaik agar dua orang di depannya tidak bertengkar dan menjauhkan perasaan Seungcheol pada Jihoon. Cukup untuk dirinya yang terpaksa berbohong pada Jihoon, Hoshi tidak ingin Jihoon direbut orang lain lagi.

"Kau Kwon Soonyoung?"

Hoshi mengangguk. "Aku berjanji akan menjelaskan semuanya nanti. Tapi kalian tidak boleh memberi tahu siapa pun terutama Jihoon, jika kalian ingin Jihoon baik-baik saja."

Hoshi pamit undur diri. Meninggalkan sepasang kekasih yang mempunyai tanda tanya besar di kepala mereka.

.

.

.

"Kau lama sekali." Ujar Jihoon saat Hoshi masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Aku ingin pulang. Aku lelah."

Jihoon sadar jika Hoshi sedang mode nomor satu, maka Jihoon lebih memilih diam seribu bahasa sampai mereka tiba di rumah Jihoon.

.

.

.

Hari itu juga seorang Lee Seokmin menjadi _real guardian angle_ untuk Wonwoo. Namja bersuara merdu teman Seungkwan itu mengurusi semua perpindahan Wonwoo ke _Pledis hospital_. Mulai dari membawa barang-barang yang nanti Wonwoo akan perlukan, meminta izin ke jurusan Wonwoo, menitip absen Wonwoo ke Hyojung, teman satu jurusan Wonwoo. Sampai menjadi perwakilan keluarga Wonwoo di rumah sakit karena orang tua Wonwoo dan adiknya sedang di luar negeri.

Dan disinilah Seokmin. Tidur di sofa hijau ruang rawat inap _VIP_ Wonwoo. Untung saja sofa itu cukup besar untuk menjadi tempat tidur tubuh Seokmin yang tinggi.

Sebenarnya Seokmin berniat terjaga agar ia siap sedia saat Wonwoo bangun. Wonwoo sempat siuman tadi namun ia tidak banyak bicara. Seokmin tidak tahu apa yang Wonwoo rasakan dan itu membuatnya sedih. Kesunyian yang sejak tadi menyelimuti membuat mata Seokmin berat lalu tertidur.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul dua belas malam. Alih-alih sudah tertidur lelap, Wonwoo membuka matanya. Ia hanya tertidur sebentar karena efek obat yang ia tidak tahu apa itu.

Wonwoo menoleh pada Seokmin. Ada rasa bersalah untuk namja yang sudah baik padanya itu. Sebenarnya saat di ruang kesehatan _Pledis univeristy_ , Wonwoo sudah sadar namun ia enggan bangun, terutama saat Mihyun datang. Wonwoo mendengar semuanya. Tentang penyakitnya, tentang Mingyu, tentang teman-temannya yang mulai membenci Mingyu dan tetang Seokmin.

Wonwoo terlalu sibuk kuliah dan memikirkan namja yang sudah mencampakannya sampai ia tidak sadar ada seorang malaikat tanpa sayap yang sudah bersusah payah membuat senyumnya kembali.

Wonwoo mengenal Seokmin karena Jihoon memperkenalkannya. Wonwoo dan Seokmin hanya berteman biasa sampai disaat kejadian ia berlari menghampiri Seokmin sambil menangis. Wonwoo tanpa sadar melakukan itu.

Entah karena Seokmin terlalu baik atau ia merasa sebagai teman yang baik harus membuat Wonwoo senyum kembali, Wonwoo yakin perasana Seokmin muncul karena seiring waktu berjalan.

"Maaf, Seokmin." Wonwoo bergumam pelan. Ia menghela napas lalu menatap langit ruangannya yang bernuansa putih.

"Maaf karena aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Untuk sementara aku tidak ingin berhubungan dengan yang namanya cinta." Wonwoo memejamkan matanya. "Terima kasih telah ada untukku."

.

.

.

"Kita lanjutkan besok." Ucap Hoshi.

Namja sipit itu secara tak langsung menjadi _leader_ di antara empat namja yang ada di ruang latihan _dance_ gedung C. Kemampuan dan sifat koordinasinya yang cocok menempatkan dirinya menjadi _leader SVT Perfomance_ , nama grup mereka. Lee Chan yang memberi nama, katanya itu terdengar _simple_ dan keren.

"Aku ingin menjenguk Wonwoo hyung, ada yang ingin ikut?" Chan merapikan barang-barangnya.

"Tidak, aku ada urusan." Ucap Hoshi sebelum meninggalkan ruang latihan. Tiga orang disana sudah terbiasa dengan sikap dingin Hoshi.

"Aku ikut." Ucap Minghao.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga!" Tambah Jun.

.

.

.

Kaki Hoshi membawanya ke lapangan parkir. Sebelumnya ia sudah mengirim Jihoon pesan jika ia akan menjemput Jihoon terlambat. Mobil _sport_ biru Hoshi melesat keluar wilayah kampus.

Namja sipit itu berencana untuk bertemu Seungcheol dan Junghan di luar kampus. Keadaan Hoshi sudah tidak aman lagi sekarang. Beberapa hari lalu, saat ia mengambil barang-barang yang tertinggal di rumahnya, ada dua yakuza keluar dari rumahnya.

Hoshi bersembunyi di gang samping rumahnya sampai yakuza itu menghilang di belokan jalan.

"Gong ahjumma! Gwenchana?!" Bibi yang bertugas mengurusi Hoshi saat di Korea terduduk di lantai dengan wajah pucatnya. Tak ada bagian yang terluka dari bibi paruh baya itu, hanya saja seluruh pintu ruangan terbuka.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tenang saja." Bibi yang masih memiliki paras cantik itu berusaha bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku berkata jika kau tidak tinggal disini lagi dan tidak memberi tahu mereka kau tinggal dimana sekarang."

"Ahjumma."

"Sekarang kemasi semua barang-barangmu yang tertinggal. Bersembunyi di tempat yang aman sampai yakuza kiriman ayahmu bosan sendiri mencarimu."

"Bagaimana dengan ahjumma?"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja disini."

Hoshi mengepal tangannya kuat. Tidak, ia tidak bisa meninggalkan seseorang yang sudah baik padanya sendiri dan harus menerima tamu yang tidak diundang setiap harinya. Siapa juga yang akan bersedia menerima yakuza kiriman ayahnya.

"Ayah sudah keterlaluan." Geram Hoshi. "Ahjumma bisa pulang ke rumah ahjumma. Biarkan rumah ini kosong. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Hoshi memukul stir mobilnya yang tak bersalah. Rasa bersalah selalu melingkupinya. Hoshi tidak tahu apa yang yakuza itu inginkan, lebih tepatnya apa yang ayahnya inginkan. Yakuza itu mengancam padanya akan melakukan sesuatu pada teman-temannya. Itu artinya Jun, Minghao dan Chan, atau siapa pun yang dekat padanya, termasuk Jihoon.

Ingin rasanya Hoshi kembali ke Jepang untuk meminta penjelasan kepada ayahnya, namun bisa dipastikan Hoshi tidak akan kembali ke negara tercintanya. Jika dipikirkan lagi, mungkinkah ayahnya setega itu padanya?

Hoshi sudah mengabiskan masa kecilnya untuk menurut patuh pada ayahnya. Dan saat ayahnya mengizinkan Hoshi kembali ke Korea, itu sebuah hadiah besar, lebih besar daripada mobil sport dua pintu yang perrnah diberikan ayah tirinya itu. Hoshi berpikir jika ia akan mendapat kebebasan saat di Korea, namun sayang, ancaman ayahnya tidak berhenti saat itu juga.

Hoshi mendesah kasar. Satu hal yang ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana cara menjaga Jihoon dan teman-temannya. Ada sebuah cara, namun Hoshi tidak yakin apakah itu bisa diandalkan atau tidak. Kemungkinan yang selalu Hoshi doakan.

Memenangkan _Youth Music Festival_ , menjadi _super star_ dan dengan 'kekuasan' barunya, Hoshi akan melindungi Jihoon dan teman-temannya. Hoshi pernah ingat jika jebolan acara musik terbesar itu menjadi artis dan mendapat perlindungan dua puluh empat jam.

Cara yang sedikit konyol, namun Hoshi yang hampir putus asa akhirnya berpasrah pada cara itu.

Mobil _sport_ biru milik Hoshi terparkir di dekat sebuah cafe kecil. Seungcheol dan Junghan sudah menunggu disana. Melihat jarak duduk mereka yang dekat, Hoshi bisa menebak jika hubungan keduanya sudah baik.

"Jadi ceritakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya." Ucap Seungcheol saat Hoshi sudah duduk di hadapan mereka.

"Aku adalah Kwon Soonyoung, cinta pertama Jihoon, orang yang selalu Jihoon tunggu, orang yang membuat Jihoon tidak bisa mencintai orang lain selain Kwon Soonyoung."

Dada Seungcheol berdesir mendengar kalimat terakhir Hoshi. Namun Seungcheol mengabaikannya. Ia sudah berjanji pada namja cantik di sebelahnya untuk tidak menyakiti hati seorang Yoon Junghan lagi.

"Mengapa kau harus menyembunyikan identitas aslimu?" Tanya Junghan.

Hoshi mengambil napas dalam sebelum memulai bercerita. "Untuk melindungi Jihoon dari ayah tiri ku. Beberapa orang yakuza selalu datang untuk mengancamku agar tidak melakukan hal yang berbau _dance_. Bahkan yakuza itu akan melakukan sesuatu pada teman-temanku."

Seungcheol menyerngit. "Apa hubungannya dengan Jihoon jika ia mengetahui kalau dirimu adalah Kwon Soonyoung?"

"Ayah tiri ku akan menghancurkan setiap orang yang menghalangi jalannya." Jawab Hoshi. "Jika Jihoon tahu bahwa aku Kwon Soonyoung, ia tidak akan melepaskan diriku dan aku lebih kesulitan untuk melindungi Jihoon."

Junghan terhenyak. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana sulitnya hidup Hoshi. "Bagaimana jika Jihoon membencimu jika ia tahu kau membohongi dirinya?"

Hoshi terdiam. Sempat ia memikirkan resiko itu dan membuatnya takut. "Aku sudah siap tapi aku akan terus melindunginya dengan caraku sendiri."

"Bagaimana caranya?" Hoshi dapat melihat bagaimana seriusnya Seungcheol dari tatapannya.

"Jika aku menang dalam acara _Youth Music Festival_ , aku akan tanda tangan kontrak dengan agensi dengan persyaratan pelindungan dua puluh empat jam untuk diriku, teman-temanku dan Jihoon."

Seungcheol mendengus. Cara yang konyol namun masih bisa diterima akal sehat. Senyum tipis terukur di bibir Seungcheol. "Terima kasih karena telah kembali, Kwon Soonyoung."

Hoshi membalas senyum Seungcheol. "Terima kasih karena melindungi Jihoon, hyung-deul."

.

.

.

Saat Hoshi, Seungcheol dan Junghan hendak ke parkiran mobil, dua yakuza datang menghampiri mereka.

"Tuan muda Hoshi, anda dicari ayah anda." Ucap salah satu yakuza yang Hoshi pernah lihat. Oh ya! Itu yakuza yang menjadi lawan Hoshi saat ia latihan taekwondo di Jepang.

"Lebih baik kalian pulang ke Jepang. Beri tahu pada ayah agar tidak mengganggu hidupku lagi." Ucap Hoshi dingin dan menusuk. Diam-diam Hoshi memberi kode pada Seungcheol untuk membawa Junghan pergi dari sana dengan tangan kanannya di belakang punggung.

"Hoshi." Guman Junghan yang didorong pelan oleh Seungcheol untuk kembali ke dalam cafe.

"Maaf tuan, tapi anda harus menuruti kami." Ucap yakuza yang satunya.

Seungcheol mengerti apa yang dikatakan dua yakuza itu karena mereka berbicara bahasa Korea. Dan Seungcheol juga mengerti gerak-gerik dua orang berpakaian serba hitam tersebut.

Tempat parkir yang sepi menjadi saksi bisu pertarungan antara dua yakuza dan Hoshi. Tendangan, pukulan, hindaran Hoshi lakukan dengan baik.

Namun ada saatnya pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo itu kurang beruntung. Saat yakuza itu hendak memukul Hoshi yang jengah dari belakang, seseorang membanting tubuh yakuza itu ke tanah. Begitu mudah untuk mantan atlet judo, Choi Seungcheol.

"Hyung." Guman Hoshi segera memasang kuda-kudanya kembali.

"Kau pasti jago taekwondo."

"Dan kau pasti jago judo, hyung."

Dua lawan dua, itu seimbang sekarang. Dua namja tampan itu segera melawan dua yakuza yang sepertinya mempunyai baterai cadangan.

Junghan yang menuruti perintah Seungcheol memandang dua namja khawatir di dekat pintu belakang cafe. Bukan Junghan tidak bisa berkelahi, hanya saja ia takut mengganggu dan menjadi beban untuk Seungcheol dan Hoshi. Junghan pernah latihan judo dengan Seungcheol walau tetap Seungcheol yang menang.

Yakuza yang dikirim ayah tiri Hoshi sebenarnya bukan yakuza seperti di film-film, yang berpakaian garang dan membawa senjata tajam. Yakuza kali ini terlihat rapi dengan setelan kemeja serba hitam dan mereka menggunakan keuatan fisik. Lagipula pemerintah Korea akan menahan dua yakuza itu jika terbukti membawa sejata tajam.

Dua yakuza itu berniat membawa Hoshi untuk bertemu ayahnya. Bukan ke Jepang, melaikan ke sebuah tempat untuk melakukan _video call_. Tapi tetap saja Hoshi akan merasa seperti tahanan.

Empat orang yang sedang berkelahi itu mendapat lebam yang sama. Terutama Seungcheol dan Hoshi. Wajah tampan mereka dihiasi warna biru keunguan dan luka yang mulai mengering.

"Kami tidak ingin menyakiti tuan muda lebih jauh." Ujar salah satu yakuza. "Jadi kami mohon, ikut dengan kami."

"Tidak!" Tepat setelah teriakan Hoshi, suara sirine mobil polisi terdengar. Sontak dua yakuza itu melarikan diri dengan mobil sedan hitam mereka.

Suara sirine mobil polisi itu semakin mendekat namun yang muncul adalah Junghan dengan ponsel di tangannya. "Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih pada Seungkwan yang iseng men- _download_ _ringtone_ sirine polisi."

Junghan mematikan suara bising itu lalu memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana. "Kalian harus segera di obati." Perlahan Junghan menelitis wajah tampan kekasihnya. Sesekali ia meringis melihat luka di sudut bibir Seungcheol.

"Aku harus segera menjemput Jihoon." Ujar Hoshi sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Kalian harus hati-hati dengan yakuza itu. Hubungi aku jika ada yakuza lain yang datang."

.

.

.

Celana _jeans_ hitam dan _sweater baby blue_ yang sedikit kebesaran menghiasi tubuh mungil Jihoon. Jika ia tidak membawa gitar dan tas laptopnya, mungkin Jihoon akan dipanggil anak sekolah menengah atas yang sedang menunggu kakaknya pulang kuliah. Salahkan wajahnya yang sangat _baby face_ dan sangat manis untuk namja seusia dirinya.

Namun wajah _baby face_ itu terpancar aura kekhawatiran. Ia memutar ponselnya di tangan kanannya. Ia sudah tiga kali menghubungi Hoshi namun tidak diangkat. Dan sudah mengirim pesan lima kali. Perasaan Jihoon tidak enak.

Hoshi sudah jadi bagian di hidupnya. Jadi wajar jika Jihoon mengkhawatirkannya. Namun Jihoon tidak yakin rasa khawatir kepada Hoshi sama dengan rasa khawatir Jihoon pada Wonwoo. Ada yang berbeda.

"Hoshi." Guman Jihoon. Beberapa saat setelahnya, mobil _sport_ biru khas milik Hoshi berhenti di depan Jihoon.

Jihoon langsung naik ke mobil karena ia sudah biasa tidak dibukakan pintu oleh Hoshi.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?!" Kejut Jihoon berusaha menarik wajah Hoshi, namun namja sipit itu menolak lalu mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Ada yakuza yang datang lagi?" Rasa khawatir Jihoon sama besarnya dengan rasa takutnya pada Hoshi. Dingin. Jihoon dapat merasakan Hoshi sedang mode nomor satu. Akhir-akhir ini Hoshi jarang bersikap lembut padanya.

Hoshi hanya berdeham. "Aku lelah."

"Sebelum tidur, akan aku obati lukamu."

Hoshi kembali berdeham menanggapi tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada Jihoon.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Note 1 : Part Junghan dengan sirine terinspirasi dari drama Korea 'High School : Love On'. Cari saja, ada di episode terakhir.

Note 2 : Ceritanya mulai aneh disini. Alasan Hoshi aneh. Sudah ku bilang sebelumnya, chaper 5 ke atas, cerita akan menjadi lebih aneh dan membosankan, karena beberapa part sempat terhapus, jadi aku malas mengetik ulang. Maafkan saya /bow/

Note 3 : Kim Mihyun dan Hyojung itu member Oh My Girl. Aku selalu menyelipkan biasku yang lain untuk ' _other cast_ ' disetiap FFku.

Note 4 : Aku sedang dalam mood yang sangagt buruk. Ada beberapa alasan. Dan aku berusaha tidak terus tertarik dalam emosiku. Maafkan aku jika FF ku ini menjadi sangat aneh.

Note 5 : Sebenarnya salah satu author favorit ku di FFnet adalah Vernina Joshuella. Cara aku belajar diksi, membawakan suasana, menggambarkan latar. And she is very kind. Walau ia tidak membaca FF ku, tapi aku berharap aku bisa berteman dengannya. Aku juga menyukai author lain dan aku berharap suatu hari nanti aku menjadi author sehebat mereka.

Note 6 : Sungguh aku sedang memikirkan FF lain! Oh my God! Mengapa aku menjadi sulit menulis begini? Hiks. Doakan saya agar bisa memulai mengetik berbagai FF di otak ku.

Note 7 : Terima kasih karena sudah mau review, fav dan follow. Aku sangat senang dan maafkan atas segala kesalahanku.

Aju NICE!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: This story is completely based on my imagination. Seventeen belongs to Pledis entertainment. The plot is mine.**

 **Warning : Typo everywhere. Tidak sesuai dengan EYD. Yaoi. Boy x Boy.**

 **Cast :**

 **Kwon Soonyoung & Lee Jihoon (SoonHoon)**

 **Seventeen members**

\+ Happy reading +

 _Pledis Hospital_ adalah rumah sakit elit yang masih satu yayasan dengan _Pledis University_. Letaknya tidak jauh dari universitas. Kawasan pertokoan dan beberapa lahan hijau kosong berada di antaranya. Para mahasiswa terbaik jurusan kedokteran maupun jurusan lain bisa bekerja disana jika sudah lulus. Fasilitas lengkap dan pelayan yang baik menjadi moto rumah sakit menjadi tempat Wonwoo dirawat inap.

Wonwoo masih terbaring di tempat tidur rumah sakit. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan makan siangnya yang dibantu oleh Seokmin. Namja hidung mancung itu bahkan rela berlari dari kampus menuju rumah sakit jika tak ada bus yang segera datang untuk mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit.

"Kau ingin tidur? Atau menonton televisi?" Tanya Seokmin.

Wonwoo menggeleng. "Ada titipan catatan dari Hyojung?"

"Sedang sakit tapi masih memikirkan kuliah." Rutuk Seokmin namun tangannya tetap menggapai beberapa kertas yang berisikan catatan rapi milik Hyojung.

Wonwoo tersenyum singkat dan tipis, namun Seokmin bersyukur namja emo itu akhirnya tersenyum dan itu karena dirinya. "Aku tidak mau nilaiku turun drastis karena aku sakit."

"Ne. Ne. Ne. Kau adalah Jeon Wonwoo, calon pengacara." Ucap Seokmin sambil melemparkan _gummy smile_ khas miliknya.

Wonwoo memasang wajah berpikirknya. "Uhm.. aku lebih suka jadi jaksa penuntut."

"Wae? Karena kau suka menuntut?"

Wonwoo menoleh lalu mengangguk tegas. "Akan aku tuntut keadilan di Korea ini!"

Suara Wonwoo terdengar yakin namun tidak dengan wajahnya. Kemudian tawa pecah di ruangan empat kali lima meter tersebut. Tawa hangat yang akhirnya bisa Seokmin rasakan.

"Annyeong Wonwoo-ya!" Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan Wonwoo terbuka, menampakan seorang namja berpipi _chubby_ , diikuti seorang namja _western_ yang selalu menempel padanya.

"Kau tidak menyapaku?!" Protes Seokmin.

"Annyeong Seokmin-ah." Ucap Hansol mewakilkan Seungkwan. Namja bermarga Choi itu menaruh sekeranjang buah di meja nakas samping tempat tidur Wonwoo.

"Bagaimana keadaan mu?" Tanya Seungkwan.

"Lebih baik dari sebelumnya." Seulas senyum terukir di wajah pucat Wonwoo, membuat Seungkwan dan Vernon yakin dengan jawaban Wonwoo.

"Kalian tidak membawakan makanan untukku?" Tanya Seokmin dengan wajah tampa dosanya.

"Memangnya kau sakit? Kau bisa membeli makanan di luar." Celoteh Seungkwan.

"Aku malas turun naik dari lantai lima."

"Ada _lift_ , Seokmin."

"Tetap saja jauh."

" _Delivery_ saja."

"Mana bisa!?"

Pertengkaran kecil antara Seungkwan dan Seokmin mengundang tawa Hansol dan Wonwoo. Walau mereka sering bertengkar karena hal kecil, Wonwoo tahu mereka adalah teman yang baik dan sangat dekat. Wonwoo yakin jika Seungkwan harus memilih antara Seokmin dan Jihoon, pasti namja asal Jeju itu lebih memilih Seokmin. Sama halnya seperti Wonwoo. Walau temannya cukup banyak, jika harus memilih satu, Wonwoo akan memilih Jihoon.

"Sudahlah, Seungkwanie, jangan bertengkar di rumah sakit." Ucap Hansol sambil mengelus bahu Seungkwan. Gerakan kecil itu dilihat oleh Wonwoo.

"Seungkwanie? Aigoo!" Wonwoo menyipitkan matanya. "Apa kalian pacaran?"

Sontak Seungkwan dan Hansol terdiam. Jika ditanya seperti itu, mereka berdua tidak memiliki jawabannya. Mereka juga tidak yakin jika hubungan mereka hanya sebatas teman. Mereka terlalu malu mengakui rasa yang lebih di antara mereka.

"Ti... tidak." Gugup Seungkwan. Pipinya bersemu mereka, membuat Hansol gemas ingin mencubitnya.

"Jeongmal?" Kali ini Seokmin yang mencoba menggoda teman baiknya itu.

"Eh?! Itu..." Seungkwan menggaruk tengkuknya yang gak gatal. Ia melirik namja yang ada di kirinya, berharap membantunya menjawab.

Hansol. Namja itu sangat peka kepada Seungkwan, walau terkadang kepekaannya itu sering terlambat. "Kami tidak pacaran."

Jawaban Hansol membuat tiga orang disana ragu. Lalu ia melanjutkan. "Aku dan Seungkwan hanya menjalani apa yang ada sekarang. Kami tak perlu status untuk membuat hubungan kami dekat. Selama kami bisa membuat nyaman satu sama lain, aku rasa itu cukup." Hansol merangkul Seungkwan dengan nyamannya, membuat Seungkwan membatu seketika. "Benarkan, Seungkwanie?"

Otak Seungkwan seakan habis untuk memproduksi kata-kata lagi. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk menjawab dengan senyum yang yak bisa dibendung.

"Kau benar." Seokmin tersenyum lembut. "Jalanin saja apa yang ada sekarang."

.

.

.

Petikan gitar mengalun indah dari sebuah ruangan di gedung C. Ruang musik, tempat dimana Jihoon sedang berkutat dengan buku, pensil dan gitarnya.

Tangannya sesekali memetik gitar lalu kembali menulis sebuah tangga nada di buku putihnya. Hanya sedikit. Otaknya hanya mendapatkan sedikit nada karena sumber inspirasinya sedang tidak ada.

Hoshi. Beberapa minggu namja sipit itu lebih sering dalam mode nomor satu. Bahkan saat mereka berdua di rumah, Hoshi sering dingin padanya.

Jihoon penasaran. Ia yakin pasti ada yang membuat Hoshi seperti itu padanya. Jihoon ingin bertanya. Ingin sekali tapi saat mata sepuluh lewat sepuluh milik Hoshi menatapnya tajam, Jihoon bungkam.

Helaan napas keluar dari bibir kucing milik Jihoon. Satu hal yang Jihoon tahu. Seorang Hoshi perlahan menggantikan posisi Kwon Soonyoung di otaknya. Jarang sekali Jihoon teringat pada namja yang tak diketahui keberadaannya itu. Mungkin disaat-saat tertentu saat ia melihat foto Kwon Soonyoung bersama dirinya sewaktu kecil, atau saat Jihoon termenung sendirian, atau saat ia tak sengaja melihat anak kecil sedang berlarian.

Untuk saat ini, memikirkan Hoshi yang dingin saja sudah menguras otaknya. Hoshi. Kwon Soonyoung. Jihoon tidak yakin, namun semakin lama Jihoon memandang wajah Hoshi, semakin ada kemiripan dengan Kwon Soonyoung. Nomor satu, mata. Walau samar-sama Jihoon ingat, namun jika sejenak saja memperhatikan wajah Hoshi, namja sipit itu mirip sekali dengan Kwon Soonyoung.

"Hoshi bukan Kwon Soonyoung." Guman Jihoon. Lebih tepatnya meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Sedang memikirkanku?"

Jihoon tersentak dari lamunannya. Jihoon rasa namja itu mempunyai kemampuan telepati. Saat Jihoon sedang memikirkannya, namja itu muncul. Tidak selalu, tapi sering.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri." Jihoon menaruh gitarnya di penyanggah gitar di sampingnya. "Tidak ada kelas?"

Hoshi menarik kursi untuk duduk berhadapan dengan namja mungil di depannya. "Ada."

"Lalu kenapa kesini?"

"Dosennya tiba-tiba pergi setelah memberi tugas."

"Yah sudah kerjakan dulu tugasnya."

"Sudah selesai."

"Latihan _dance_ sana."

"Chan dan Minghao ada kelas."

"Kenapa tidak latihan dengan Jun saja?"

"Kau secara halus mengusir ku, eoh?"

Jihoon refleks mengatupkan bibirnya. "Ani, bukan begitu, ta-"

"Yah sudah, aku pergi kalau be-"

"Andwe!" Potong Jihoon membuat Hoshi kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Temani aku?"

Hoshi menoleh. "Kau sedang membuat lagu?"

Jihoon mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku bisa mengganggu mu, jadi aku pergi saja."

"Kau balas dendam?"

Hoshi tidak menjawab. Mata sipitnya mengikuti gerak gerik Jihoon. Namja mungil itu kini siap dengan gitarnya. "Mau mendengarkan?"

Hoshi mengangguk.

Jari lentik Jihoon kembali memetik gitarnya. Sebuah nada indah mengalun ke telinga Hoshi yang membuatnya teringat sesuatu. Gitar. Hoshi ingat Jihoon selalu menyukai gitar sejak kecil. Musik adalah hidupnya. Hoshi ragu jika Jihoon akan lebih memilihnya daripada musik.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Hoshi setelah Jihoon selesai dengan lagunya.

Jihoon menggeleng. "Sedikit lagi."

"Kau sudah siap mengikuti _Youth Music Fesitval_." Kedua bibir Jihoon terangkat membuat senyuman. "Lagu ini tentang apa?"

Namun senyum Jihoon tak bertahan lama karena pertanyaan Hoshi. Namja sipit itu sebenarnya tahu jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri, namun ia hanya memastikan.

Jihoon sendiri tidak tahu lagunya tentang apa. Nada yang tumpah dari otak Jihoon bermula saat Hoshi menabraknya, ralat, Jihoon yang menabrak Hoshi. Dan semua kenangan tentang Kwon Soonyoung bercampur dengan keberadaan Hoshi di sekelilingnya. Jika ini sebuah film lama, maka kaset film seperti kusut karena bayangan Kwon Soonyoung bercampur dengan Hoshi.

Tidak. Jihoon tidak akan melupakan orang yang betah menetap di hati dan otaknya. Walaupun ada Hoshi di depannya. Lagi pula, mengapa harus Hoshi? Sinar matahari adalah Kwon Soonyoung dan Hoshi adalah awan. Namja sipit itu bagaikan menutupi bayangan Kwon Soonyoung dari Jihoon. Teori yang konyol, tapi begitulah adanya.

Jihoon menghirup udara perlahan. "Kwon Soonyoung."

Hening menghampiri ruangan musik itu. Mereka sama-sama terdiam. Mereka sama-sama saling bertatapan. Mereka sama-sama tidak mengerti arti tatapan masing-masing. Namun entah mengapa Jihoon berani menatap Hoshi saat itu.

.

.

.

Tawa. Terdengar suara dua namja sedang tertawa dari salah satu ruangan di _Pledis Hospital_. Jeon Wonwoo tersenyum menahan tawanya karena ulah seorang Lee Seokmin. Panggilan _happy virus_ memang pantas diberikan pada namja berhidung tajam itu. Entah apa yang dibuat Seokmin. Namun _gummy smile_ miliknya saja sudah membuat orang di sekelilingnya tersenyum.

Namun sebuah ketukan membuat tawa mereka menghilang. Kim Mingyu muncul dari balik pintu. Refleks, Seokmin berdiri dan menghadang Mingyu untuk mendekati Wonwoo.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Tanya Seokmin dingin. Percayalah Seokmin masih menganggap Mingyu sebagai temannya. Hanya saja rasa kesal akan ulah Mingyu sulit menghilang.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat Wonwoo." Jawab Mingyu lemah.

"Kau sudah melihatnya, sekarang, pergi!"

"Aku ingin bicara padanya." Mingyu menatap Seokmin memohon.

"Bicara saja sekarang."

"Aku hanya ingin bicara berdua dengan Wonwoo."

"Kenapa?" Seokmin menatap Mingyu tajam. Ia tidak ingin tawa Wonwoo yang mulai muncul menghilang lagi karena namja tinggi di depannya. Seokmin tidak ingin Mingyu merusak apa yang ada sekarang.

"Seokmin, aku mohon."

"Ti-"

"Seokmin, keluarlah." Wonwoo tersenyum saat Seokmin menoleh padanya. Senyum yang seolah berkata 'tidak apa-apa'. Kepala Wonwoo terangguk saat Seokmin hendak membuka suara, membuat Seokmin akhirnya menurut dan menunggu di luar. Di depan pintu ruangan Wonwoo. Mungkin menguping itu melanggar hak privasi orang lain, namun Seokmin tidak peduli. Ia hanya berjaga jika Mingyu berbuat macam-macam.

"Bagaimana kabar mu?" Mingyu berdiri di depan tempat tidur Wonwoo.

"Lusa aku diizinkan pulang." Ucap Wonwoo dengan wajah emonya seperti biasa. Seolah tidak ada yang terjadi dengan namja di depannya.

"Syukurlah." Mingyu tersenyum lembut namun tidak dengan matanya. Wonwoo melihatnya jelas, maka ia hanya terdiam menunggu kelanjutan dari namja berkulit tan itu.

"Aku minta maaf."

Wonwoo tetap diam.

"Aku tahu aku salah. Maafkan aku." Mingyu menghela napasnya. "Aku sudah mengabaikanmu. Aku sudah membuat mu terbang lalu menjatuhkan mu begitu saja tanpa berniat mengulurkan tangan sedikit pun. Aku egois. Aku sudah membuat mu sedih sampai kau harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Aku-"

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu." Potong Wonwoo. Bibir tipisnya membuat lengkungan ke atas. Senyum tipis yang tak bisa dimengerti Mingyu.

"Semenjak aku masuk rumah sakit, aku memikirkan semuanya. Lucu jika diingat. Aku terlalu polos. Padahal aku yakin Jihoon lebih polos dariku." Wonwoo tertawa renyah. "Tapi aku sudah mengerti sekarang. Kau tahu? Cinta bahkan lebih rumit dari contoh kasus yang harus aku selesaikan."

Mingyu terhenyak mendengar gurauan kecil dari Wonwoo. Namja manis itu seolah membuatnya tersadar betapa egois dirinya. "Jadi, kita bisa mengulangnya dari awal?"

Wonwoo terdiam. Ia sudah bisa menebak alasan Mingyu akhirnya berani menemuinya, selain tak ada Seungcheol dan Hoshi disini. Mingyu ingin dirinya kembali padanya. Seketika Wonwoo teringat pada namja yang berdiri di depan pintu. Seokmin memasang telinganya baik-baik dari balik pintu yang tidak ditutup sempurna.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa." Jawaban Wonwoo seakan menghancurkan pertahanan yang Mingyu buat. "Untuk sementara aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan yang namanya cinta. Aku ingin menjalani kehidupanku lagi seperti waktu aku belum bertemu dengan mu."

Senyum Wonwoo kembali mengembang. "Benarkan, Seokmin?"

Seokmin hampir terjatuh dari balik pintu. Namja itu tersenyum lebar sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Salah tingkah karena ketahuan menguping. "Ne, kau benar."

"Jadi aku ditolak?" Mingyu tersenyum miris.

"Tapi kita masih bisa menjadi teman."

Teman. Seokmin merasakan bagaimana perasaan Mingyu sekarang, karena secara tak langsung, Wonwoo juga menolaknya dan menganggapnya hanya teman. Ya, teman. Setidaknya bukan orang Wonwoo benci. Seokmin bersyukur.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa acara _Youth Music Festival_ tinggal minggu depan. Semua orang yang ikut acara itu tengah berusaha mati-matian untuk mempersiapkan yang terbaik. Beruntung acara tersebut tidak berbenturan dengan jadwan ujian naik semester, jika tidak, Jihoon tidak bisa mengatur waktunya.

Saat ini, Jihoon, Seungkwan dan Seokmin sedang latihan di salah satu ruangan musik di gedung C. Ada seorang lagi disana. Namja tinggi berwajah tampan. Jihoon sangat mengakui ketampanan namja yang menjabat sebagai sunbae-nya. Mungkin ketampanan seorang Kim Myungsoo bisa menyaingi ketampanan Seungcheol.

Myungsoo, namja ber _sweater_ hitam itu sedang menjadi pengoreksi untuk Mansae team. Nama untuk team Jihoon, Seungkwan dan Seokmin. Sedikit _cheerful_ karena yang memberi nama adalah Seungkwan.

"Apa judulnya?" Tanya Myungsoo sambil membaca partitur lagu milik Jihoon.

" _Fixed Star_." Jawab Jihoon saat mereka sedang duduk di lantai untuk beristirahat.

Myungsoo menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Aku suka lagunya. Sangat menyentuh dan indah."

"Terima kasih." Ucap Jihoon, diikuti Seungkwan dan Seokmin.

"Mengapa kau memilih judul itu?" Myungsoo menaruh lembaran kertas yang berisi partitur lagu Jihoon di lantai, samping ponsel hitamnya yang ia sengaja taruh terbalik.

"Karena..." Otak Jihoon seakan sedang memainkan sebuah film lama yang samar-samar ia bisa lihat. "Bintang. Aku suka bintang, jadi aku rasa bintang cocok untuk lagu ini."

"Bintang." Guman Myungsoo. "Nama kucingku bintang."

"Ini kucing sunbaenim?" Seungkwan menunjuk ponsel hitam Myungsoo yang ada gambar seekor kucing hitam di casing belakangnya.

Myungsoo mengangguk lalu mengambil ponselnya. "Byul, nama kucingku Byul. Manis bukan?" Lalu Myungsoo membuka galeri ponselnya untuk menunjukan beberapa foto kucing hitam tersebut. Ada banyak dan salah satu foto Byul adalah saat digendong oleh seorang yeoja cantik yang mereka sangat kenal.

"Aigoo! Yoo Jiae sunbaenim cantik sekali!" Seru Seokmin.

"Tentu!" Sahut Myungsoo dengan senyum bangganya.

"Jiae sunbaenim suka dengan kucing?" Tanya Jihoon.

Myungsoo mengangguk. "Kekasihku yang memberikan Byul padaku saat aku ulang tahun." Cerita Myungsoo membuat tiga namja di depannya sangat iri.

Myungsoo dan Jiae cukup terkenal di _Pledis university_. Sepasang kekasih yang memilik paras di atas rata-rata. Tampan dan cantik. Sangat serasi.

Kim Myungsoo adalah seorang gitaris akustik handal. Mungkin setara dengan kemampuan Jisoo memainkan gitar. Jihoon pernah berpikir jika Jisoo satu jurusan dengannya, mungkin namja yang lahir di Los Angles itu akan sering berduet dengan Kim Myungsoo.

Sedangkan Jiae adalah mahasiswi jurusan perhotelan. Junghan berteman dengannya. Itu berarti mereka salah satu primadona di jurusan mereka.

"Awalnya Jiae ingin memberi namanya Hoshi, namun aku lebih suka dengan nama Byul." Lanjut Myungsoo yang membuat Jihoon tiba-tiba membatu.

"Hoshi?!"

Myungsoo mengangguk. "Bahasa Jepang bintang adalah Hoshi. Tapi aku lebih suka dengan bahasa Korea, Byul."

Bagaikan ada petir di siang hari, Jihoon terkejut. Hoshi adalah bahasa Jepang dari bintang. Seperti sebuah permainan _puzzel_ , setiap kepingan memori perlahan menyatu di otak Jihoon. Dimulai dari memorinya tentang Kwon Soonyoung yang menyukai bintang sampai kemunculan sosok Hoshi di hidupnya.

Sebuah hipotesis muncul. Tiba-tiba Jihoon bangkit berdiri. "Aku keluar dulu."

Melihat wajah Jihoon yang pucat membuat Seungkwan dan Seokmin khawatir, namun sayangnya namja mungil itu segera menghilang di balik pintu ruang musik.

 _'Hoshi. Aku ingin bertemu dengan mu. Sekarang.'_ Setelah gagal menghubungi Hoshi, Jihoon memilih untuk mengirim pesan pada namja sipit itu sambil kakinya setengah berlari untuk mencari Hoshi.

Jihoon yakin Hoshi ada hubungannya dengan Kwon Soonyoung.

 _"Seseorang yang kau tunggu akan muncul di hadapan mu sambil membawa bintang."_

Kalimat yang pernah keluar dari mulut Hoshi mirip dengan kalimat Soonyoung kecil saat Soonyoung kecil menggambar sebuah bintang. _"Kalau begitu Soonyoung akan bawakan bintang yang bersinar untuk Jihoon."_

Lalu, Hoshi seakan tahu jika Jihoon tidak bisa terkena hujan, maka Hoshi segera melindungi Jihoon dengan jaketnya. Kemudian, saat mereka makan di restoran. Hoshi memesan jajangmyeon untuk Jihoon.

Selain orang tua Jihoon, Wonwoo dan Seungcheol, Soonyoung kecilnya-lah mengetahui jika Jihoon tidak tahan dengan guyuran air hujan dan menyukai mie hitam Korea itu.

Tiga hal yang meyakinkan Jihoon jika Hoshi berhubungan dengan Kwon Soonyoung, namun itu saja tidak cukup. Tiga bukti itu seakan bisa terjadi karena kebetulan. Jihoon perlu bukti tambahan untuk memperkuat dugaannya jika Hoshi adalah...

"Jihoon hyung!" Teriakan Chan menghentikan langkah kaki Jihoon.

"Ada apa Chan?" Tanya Jihoon berusaha menahan hasratnya untuk mencari Hoshi.

"Ini." Chan memberikan sebuah ponsel hitam pada Jihoon. "Itu milik Hoshi hyung. Tertinggal saat tadi latihan. Aku ingin mengembalikannya tapi aku ada kelas lain."

Jihoon menerima ponsel Hoshi.

"Tadinya aku ingin minta tolong Minghao hyung, tapi Minghao hyung sudah melesat pergi karena di telepon Jun Hyung." Chan berdecak. "Hyung tahu, hubungan Minghao hyung dan Jun hyung sangat dekat. Aku jadi curiga jika mereka sudah pacaran."

Jihoon mendelik. Itu berarti Minghao tidak berurusan lagi dengan Mingyu. Sedikit ada perasaan lega saat mendengar bahwa Mingyu terkena batunya.

"Karena tadi hyung menghubungi Hoshi hyung dan mengirimnya pesan, jadi aku minta tolong kembalikan pada Hoshi hyung, ne?"

Jihoon menatap ponsel Hoshi di tangannya. Alasan yang bagus untuk bertemu Hoshi. "Baiklah, akan aku kembalikan."

"Gomawo hyung." Ucap Chan. "Aku pergi dulu!"

Setelah Chan pergi, kaki Jihoon kembali berjalan keluar gedung C menuju gedung F. Kemungkinan Hoshi masih di gedungnya.

Jihoon memperhatikan ponsel Hoshi. Hitam dan tidak dikunci. Penasaran, akhirnya secara tak sopan Jihoon membuka ponsel Hoshi. Tak ada yang menarik, hanya berisi beberapa aplikasi. Namun saat tak sengaja Jihoon mengusap layar ponsel Hoshi, _'home'_ dari ponsel Hoshi bergeser ke kanan dan menunjukan sesuatu yang membuat langkah Jihoon terhenti.

Sebuah _'widget'_ _picture frame_ menampilkan foto yang Jihoon sangat kenal. Foto dirinya saat masih kecil bersama Soonyoung kecil yang merangkulnya. Dari mana Hoshi bisa memiliki foto ini? Dan mengapa harus foto ini?

Pertanyaan yang menumpuk di otak Jihoon seakan bisa tumpah. Jihoon menghela napasnya berat. Ia harus menanyakan hal ini pada tersangkanya. Hoshi.

"Oh? Jihoon!" Panggil Junghan saat Jihoon berjalan hendak melewati gedung D. Junghan membungkuk sedikit pada seorang yeoja cantik yang tadi sedang dibicarakan. Yoo Jiae, kekasih Myungsoo. Lalu berjalan mendekati Jihoon.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Junghan.

"Mengembalilan ponsel Hoshi, tadi tertinggal." Yang Junghan tahu adalah Jihoon dan Hoshi dekat, dan namja mungil itu masih tidak tahu jika Hoshi adalah Kwon Soonyoung.

"Hoshi?" Tangan Junghan terangkat, menunjuk ke arah kolam lotus. "Itu Hoshi."

Dan benar saja. Namja yang sejak tadi Jihoon cari sedang berdiri di pinggir kolam lotus yang sepi. Sepertinya Jihoon terlalu sibuk dengan pikirkannya, sampai tidak melihat seorang Hoshi disana.

"Gomawo hyung." Jihoon segera berjalan mendekati Hoshi. Ia butuh sebuah penjelasan atas kebingungannya selama ini.

.

.

.

"Hoshi." Panggil Jihoon membuat Hoshi berbalik badan. "Chan menyuruhku untuk mengembalikan ini."

Wajah Hoshi seketika pucat saat melihat ponselnya di tangan Jihoon. "Goma-"

"Maaf karena lancang membuka ponselmu." Jantung Hoshi seakan berhenti saat melihat perubahan raut wajah Jihoon. "Tapi bisa kau jelaskan, mengapa kau menyimpan foto ini?"

Keringat dingin membanjiri pelipis Hoshi. Napasnya tercekak saat Jihoon menunjukan foto yang Hoshi sempat ambil saat pertama kali mengunjungi rumah Jihoon. Awalnya Hoshi hanya berniat untuk mengenang masa lalu namun ia tidak menyangka akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Karena kau terlihat lucu di foto itu." Bohong Hoshi lalu merebut ponselnya dari Jihoon.

"Jeongmal?" Jihoon berdengus. "Bukan karena alasan lain, Hoshi? Oh! Atau aku harus memanggilmu Kwon Soonyoung?"

Dar! Mimpi buruk Hoshi menjadi kenyataan. Ia memang ingin Jihoon tahu jika dirinya adalah Kwon Soonyoung, namun tidak sekarang. Belum saatnya. Hoshi harus menjadi 'bintang bersinar' dulu baru ia akan datang sendiri pada Jihoon.

"Apa maksudmu, Lee Jihoon?"

"Hoshi, adalah bahasa Jepangnya bintang. Itu sebabnya kau pernah bertanya apa aku bisa bahasa Jepang atau tidak?"

Hoshi seperti seorang tersangka yang sedang diadili oleh hakim, yang sedang dibongkar kesalahannya oleh jaksa. Seorang tersangkah yang tertangkap basah oleh polisi. Kepala Hoshi tertunduk, tak berani menatap Jihoon seperti biasa.

"Kenapa?!" Suara Jihoon bergetar, membuat relung hati Hoshi sakit. "Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu ku sejak awal?! Kau tahu, jika aku sampai datang pada Jisoo hyung dan menceritakan tentang kisah cinta pertama ku, berarti aku sudah gila!"

"Aku ini hampir gila! Aku seperti orang bodoh yang menunggu datangnya hujan permen dari langit! Aku menunggumu! Aku menunggumu, Soonyoung!" Air mata Jihoon tidak bisa dibendung lagi. "Aku sudah melewatkan banyak hal hanya untuk menunggu dirimu!"

"Jihoon, dengar, aku-"

"Mengapa kau tidak memberi tahuku sejak awal?!"

"Karena aku ingin melindungimu!" Teriak Hoshi tidak bisa tertahan lagi. Terlalu cepat dan rumit. Hoshi tidak bisa berpikri jernih sekarang.

"Dari ayah mu?! Tapi mengapa kau harus membohongi ku?!"

Berbohong. Hoshi terdiam seribu bahasa. Sejak kecil Hoshi adalah anak yang baik. Selalu menurut apa kata orang tuanya. Namun sampai kesabaran Hoshi habis karena tekanan ayah tirinya, Hoshi mulai berbohong untuk menyelamatkan haknya. Dan hal buruk itu kini berimbas pada seseorang yang ia cintai.

"Aku membencimu." Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut kucing Jihoon begitu tajam. Lebih tajam dari sebuah belati. Jantung Hoshi seakan tertusuk dalam. Sesak dan sakit.

"Jihoon!" Teriak Junghan berusaha menghentikan langkah Jihoon, namun namja mungil itu sudah berlari entah kemana. Sejak tadi Junghan memperhatikan Jihoon dan Hoshi. Namun saat Junghan mendengar suara Jihoon meninggi, Junghan yakin ada sesuatu yang tak beres.

"Ada apa ini?!" Junghan bisa melihat mata sepuluh lewat sepuluh milik Hoshi memerah.

"Hyung, Jihoon membenciku."

.

.

.

Rumah kecil Jihoon yang perlahan mulai ramai karena kehadiran Hoshi, kini kembali sunyi. Bahkan suasana lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Mereka berdua bergerak. Mereka berdua bernapas. Namun mereka tidak menganggap satu sama lain ada. Lebih tepatnya Jihoon. Namja manis itu tidak menganggap Hoshi ada.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul setengah satu malam. Alih-alih sudah tertidur pulas, mata Hoshi terjaga. Ia bangun dari tidurnya lalu mengambil ponselnya.

.

.

.

Seorang namja tinggi sedang berdiri di depan pintunya. Wajah tampannya menunjukan betapa ia sangat mengantuk sekarang. Namun ia belum bisa tidur sampai seseorang yang mengganggu tidurnya datang.

"Kau tahu, aku baru tidur satu jam." Keluh Jun namun tetap membiarkan Hoshi masuk bersama tas ranselnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Melihat wajah Hoshi yang muram, membuat Jun enggan bertanya lebih.

"Kau tidur di kamar ku. Orang tua dan adik ku sedang pergi ke China karena ada acara keluarga. Anggap saja rumah sendiri." Ucap Jun sambil membawakan tas Hoshi ke lantai atas. Ke kamarnya.

"Gomawo."

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah berlalu. Itu berarti sudah seminggu Jihoon dan Hoshi seperti orang tidak saling mengenal. Bohong jika mereka tidak saling memikirkan, namun mereka mencoba menahan rasa yang seperti mencekik mereka untuk mempersiapkan diri. Acara _Youth Music Festival_ menjadi prioritas saat ini.

Acara musik besar tersebut dimulai dari pagi hari. Satu hari penuh karena itu keinginan juri utama, Jung Jinyoung, namja kurus itu duduk di tengah lima dewa juri.

Jung Jinyoung yang menginginkan untuk memadatkan jadwal acara. Ia ingin semuanya baik. Tidak sempurna, karena ia tahu tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini. Maka dari itu, pemenang di acara ini belum tentu akan menjadi pemenang untuknya. Jinyoung mencari orang yang pas untuk keriterianya. Ia sedikit pemilih namun pilihannya selalu terbaik.

Kursi penonton di belakang meja juri perlahan terisi oleh para penonton. Terutama Seungcheol, Junghan, Wonwoo, Mingyu, dan Hansol. Mereka duduk satu deretan tepat menghadap panggung. Jisoo lah yang memberikan tempat spesial itu. Anak dari salah satu investor acara tersebut mempunyai hak spesial bukan?

.

.

.

"Bersiaplah, setelah ini giliran kalian." Ucap Jisoo di ambang pintu ruang tunggu Mansae team.

"Ne hyung." Ucap Jihoon, Seungkwan dan Seokmin serempak.

Lampu sorot tertuju pada sebuah panggung megah, menampakan tiga namja yang sudah siap dengan _mic_ mereka.

Setelah memberi hormat pada juri, jari-jari Jihoon mulai bermain pada sebuah _keyboard_ di depannya. Alunan lagu terdengar. Sangat indah dengan suara tiga namja yang sangat merdu. Membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya terbuai.

"Jihoon menangis?" Junghan melihat mata kecil Jihoon berkaca.

"Pasti ia teringat Hoshi." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Kwon Soonyoung." Koreksi Seungcheol.

"Hubungan mereka rumit." Junghan menghela napas. Seandainya ada yang ia bisa lakukan, Junghan akan membantu, namun Wonwoo saja hanya bisa diam, bagaimana dengan dirinya.

Suara tepuk tangan bergemuruh saat Mansae team selesai dengan penampilan mereka. Jihoon tersenyum. Tugasnya selesai, hanya tinggal menunggu keputusan dewan juri. Ia tidak terlalu memusingkannya. Yang penting ia bisa melihat seorang Jung Jinyoung bertepuk tangan untuk dirinya.

.

.

.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chan pada Hoshi. Setelah seorang panitia acara memberi tahu bahwa SVT team akan segera naik panggung, Hoshi hanya diam saja. Seperti ada sesuatu yang ia pikirkan.

Sebuah helaan napas berat keluar dari bibir Hoshi. Namja itu bangkit dari duduknya. "Kajja."

.

.

.

Empat namja sedang begerak lincah di atas panggung. Dengan pakaian hitam merah, Hoshi, Jun, Minghao dan Chan terlihat sangat karismatik. Mereka seperti sedang menyihir setiap orang yang menonton mereka. Termasuk dewan juri.

Maka sebuah posisi juara pertama berhak mereka dapatkan.

Acara selesai saat malam hari. Ditutup dengan pengumuman para pemenang.

Mansae team harus puas dengan peringkat tiga. Setidaknya mereka mendapatkan hadiah yang pantas.

"Ayo kita beri selamat pada Hoshi, Jun, Minghao dan Chan." Ajak Seungcheol pada yang lainnya.

"Kau ikut, kan, Jihoon?" Tanya Wonwoo hati-hati.

"Ne." Jawab Jihoon pelan.

Saat mereka semua sedang berjalan menyusuri lorong gedung untuk menuju ruang SVT team, Jisoo memanggil Jihoon.

Jihoon memberi kode untuk Wonwoon bahwa ia akan menyusul mereka, sebelum Jihoon menghampiri Jisoo.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu, Jihoon-ah."

"Siapa?"

"Aku!" Seorang namja tampan dengan kemeja putih berjalan mendekat. Jihoon hampir berteriak melihat sosok Jung Jinyoung muncul di hadapannya. Mata namja itu seperti rubah, sangat tampan.

"Aku menyukai lagu mu, Lee Jihoon-ssi." Lalu Jinyoung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. "Ini kartu nama ku. Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama ke depannya."

Mimpi Jihoon menjadi nyata. Di tangannya ada sebuah kartu nama berwarna hitam yang sangat ia idam-idamkan. "Ye, terima kasih banyak." Jihoon terlihat menggemaskan saat ia berulang kali membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat pada idolanya.

.

.

.

Kaki Jihoon berjalan menuju sebuah pintu hitam dengan tulisan _'SVT team'_. Sebenarnya Jihoon ragu untuk datang kesini, karena ia yakin, teman-temannya sudah meninggalkannya. Namun tangannya sudah terlanjur memegang kenop pintu.

Hal yang pertama kali Jihoon lihat adalah seorang namja sedang duduk di sofa kecil. Pakaian namja itu masih belum diganti semenjak naik ke panggung. Hoshi, namja itu memandang Jihoon lekat.

"Selamat atas kemenanganmu." Ucap Jihoon tanpa bergerak sedikit pun dari ambang pintu.

"Ne, gomawo." Balas Hoshi kemudian sunyi. Canggung melanda dan Jihoon benci itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi." Jihoon segera menutup pintu sebelum Hoshi sempat membalas.

.

.

.

To Be Continue or END?

Note 1 : Aku menyisipkan biasku lagi, Infinite Kim Myungsoo, B1A4 Jung Jinyoung, Lovelyz Yoo Jiae. Dan tentang ponsel dan kucing L Kim itu, benar adanya. Myungsoo pencinta hewan, terutama kucing. Dan Jinyoung itu seorang produser dan komposer, bahkan aku mengenali warna lagu Jinyoung (walau tidak terlalu hehehe). Mengapa aku pilih Jiae? Karena ia adalah face of the group dari Lovelyz dan Myungsoo adalah face of the group dari Infinite, dan mereka dari Woollim(?)

Note 2 : Aku suka membalas review, jadi maaf jika aku dua kali membalas review dan email. Untuk yang 'guest' seandainya aku bisa balas, aku juga ingin membalasnya. Aku suka berteman dengan orang baru. Namun jika bertemu secara langsung, aku akan 'menyaring', tapi aku berteman dengan siapa saja

Note 3 : Lagu Jihoon di FF ini adalah Fixed Star. Itu judul lagu Infinite di album pertama mereka (Kalau tidak salah) Mungkin tidak terlalu nyambung dengan FF ini, tapi coba dengarkan.

Note 4 : Terima kasih yang sudah mau baca dan review, aku senang berterima kasih hehehe. Dan jangan pernah bosan dengan FF ku. Dan aku kepikiran sebuah FF SeungHan, tapi shortfic, aku ingin coba, semoga bisa selesai(?)

Note 5 : Mungkin setelah ini aku akan lama update, karena sudah mulai masuk kuliah(?) Maafkan saya dan tunggu saya(?)

Aju NICE!


	9. Chapter 9 (END)

**Disclaimer: This story is completely based on my imagination. Seventeen belongs to Pledis entertainment. The plot is mine.**

 **Warning : Typo everywhere. Tidak sesuai dengan EYD. Yaoi. Boy x Boy.**

 **Cast :**

 **Kwon Soonyoung & Lee Jihoon (SoonHoon)**

 **Seventeen members**

\+ Happy reading +

Benar apa yang sering dibilang orang, seorang teman dekat, yang bahkan hampir menyamai kedekatan saudara kandung, akan merasakan suatu hal yang sama. Akan mengalami hal yang sama walau tidak sama persis. Ini yang sedang dirasakan Wonwoo.

Untuk Wonwoo, tak ada lagi Mingyu. Tak ada lagi waktu yang terbuang untuk menunggu Mingyu, tak ada rasa yang membuat Wonwoo tercekik karena Mingyu. Wonwoo kembali seperti sebelum bertemu dengan Mingyu. Walau namja tinggi itu lewat di depannya, Wonwoo sudah merasa biasa saja. Tak ada lagi rasa "cinta". Hanya sebatas teman seperti halnya dirinya dengan Seokmin.

Untuk Jihoon, tak ada lagi Hoshi atau pun Kwon Soonyoung. Namja mungil nan manis itu memutuskan untuk melupakan cinta pertamanya. Ia paling tidak suka dibohongi. Wonwoo dan Seungcheol paling tidak berani membohongi seorang Lee Jihoon.

Berbeda dengan Wonwoo. Jihoon tidak kembali seperti sebelum bertemu Hoshi atau Soonyoung, karena pasti ia akan seperti anak kecil yang polos. Jihoon mencoba menjalani hidupnya tanpa mengenal yang namanya Hoshi atau Soonyoung.

Namun, Jisoo, namja yang kini sedang duduk di depan Jihoon di kantin tidak pernah percaya dengan mulut Jihoon yang demikian. Namja bermarga Hong itu yakin di hati Jihoon masih ada ruang kosong untuk namja yang tidak tahu keberadaannya itu.

"Bagaimana kerjasama mu dengan produser Jung Jinyoung?" Tanya Jisoo.

Jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya. "Sedang ada _project_ untuk membuat lagu _original sountrack_ sebuah drama."

"Jeongmal? Kau yang terbaik Jihoon!" Ujar Jisoo sambil memberikan jempolnya pada Jihoon.

Namja manis itu tersenyum. "Gomawo. Ini juga berkat dirimu."

"Ani, ini semua hasil usahamu."

"Jujur saja hyung, kau yang memberi tahu Jung Jinyoung tentang diriku, ne?"

Jisoo hanya terkekeh sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Kau yang terbaik hyung." Ucap Jihoon dengan senyum tulusnya.

"Kami boleh gabung?" Seorang namja tinggi datang bersama namja kurus nan imut di sampingnya.

"Tentu." Jawab Jisoo sambil memberi tempat untuk Jun dan Minghao.

"Hyung!" Kali ini Lee Chan yang muncul. "Mentang-mentang Jun hyung dan Minghao hyung pacaran, aku selalu ditinggal!"

"Pacaran?!" Kejut Wonwoo yang di belakangnya ada Seokmin.

"Sejak kapan kalian pacaran?!" Tanya Seokmin yang mengambil duduk di samping Jisoo.

"Entah, kami hanya menjalankannya saja." Ujar Jun lalu menyesap minumannya.

"Junghan hyung dan Seungcheol hyung, dimana?" Tanya Minghao berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tadi aku lihat Seungcheol hyung sedang di gedung D." Jawab Seungkwan yang mengambil tempat di samping Minghao.

"Kata Seungcheol hyung, mereka akan ke kantin." Tambah Hansol di samping Seungkwan.

"Dan kita disini." Kedua namja yang sedang dibicarakan muncul. Seungcheol berjalan beriringan dengan Junghan yang nampak cantik dengan seragam khusus jurusannya.

"Sudah berkumpul semua?" Tanya Junghan mengambil tempat duduk di samping Seungcheol.

"Kalian melupakan diriku?" Mingyu datang dengan beberapa map di tangannya.

"Habis dari lab?" Tanya Wonwoo dengan wajah emonya.

Mingyu mengangguk. "Remot AC lab hilang dan suhunya sangat rendah. Aku hampir beku disana."

Junghan tersenyum. "Sekarang kita sudah berkumpul semua."

"Ne!" Jawab serempak dari semua orang disana. Kecuali Jihoon. Namja bermata kecil tersebut hanya diam sambil tersenyum. Walau Jihoon memiliki tubuh mungil, namun setiap gerakannya selalu menarik perhatian sebelas orang disana.

Dua belas orang disana memiliki pikiran yang sama. Ya, mereka belum lengkap. Kurang seseorang. Seseorang yang menghilang sebulan setelah kenaikan semester. Hoshi. Namja itu tidak diketahui keberadaannya sekarang. Bahkan Jun saja tidak tahu.

Aneh. Disaat SVT team adalah pemenang di acara _Youth Music Festival_ , Hoshi, Jun, Minghao dan Chan menandatanganin kontrak namun tidak dalam satu agensi. Misalnya Jun dan Minghao yang punya kesempatan berkarir di negara asal mereka. Dan Chan yang bisa jadi artis. Sedangkan Hoshi, Chan berkata jika Hoshi ditawari jadi koreografer oleh salah satu agensi besar. Namun sekarang, namja bermata sepuluh lewat sepuluh itu hilang entah kemana.

Khawatir. Ya, dua belas orang yang sedang asik mengobrol di tiga meja kantin yang digabung menjadi satu itu khawatir dengan menghilangnya Hoshi.

Jihoon. Bohong jika ia tidak khawatir. Hanya saja, Jihoon bersikeras untuk melupakan namja yang sudah mengisis hatinya selama sepuluh tahun lebih.

.

.

.

Musim dingin segera tiba. Udara yang berhembus membuat namja mungil mengeratkan jaketnya. Lee Jihoon. Ia sedikit berlari kecil setelah turun dari bus, ingin segera pulang ke rumah dan masuk ke dalam selimut. Seandainya dosennnya tidak buka kelas malam, mungkin Jihoon tidak pulang larut. Sebenarnya belum terlalu malam, masih pukul setengah delapan malam. Namun tetap saja, lingkungan rumah Jihoon sepi.

Gelap. Hantu. Horror. Itu menyeramkan bagi Jihoon. Namun tetap orang jahat lebih menyeramkan. Jihoon merasa sedang diikuti seseorang. Mungkin lebih dari satu orang. Dua? Tiga? Entahlah. Jihoon berusaha mengabaikan rasa takutnya dan menambah kecepatan lari kecilnya.

Atau mungkin Jihoon harus berlari cepat. Beruntung ia hanya membawa tas laptopnya dan gitarnya ia tinggal di rumah. Jadi Jihoon masih bisa berlari. Namun sayangnya, kaki kecil Jihoon tidak secepat Wonwoo jika berlari.

"Siapa kau?!" Teriak Jihoon saat seorang namja berpakaian serba hitam mendahuluinya. Namja itu memblokir jalan Jihoon.

Sama sepertinya empat namja yang lain. Total ada lima namja. Lima!? Jihoon terpojok ke tembok besar berwarna bata. Takut, pasti, namun Jihoon berusaha tetap tegar. Ia tidak mau terlihat seperti mangsa yang lemah di hadapan lima namja yang terlihat seperti gangster.

Gangster? Dan Jihoon teringat yakuza.

"Kau Lee Jihoon?" Tanya salah satu dari kelima yakuza.

"Mau apa kalian?!" Jihoon balik bertanya namun itu sebagai jawaban untuk para yakuza tersebut.

"Ikut kami." Salah satu yakuza mendekat.

"Kemana?! Siapa kalian sebenarnya?!" Kedua tangan Jihoon sudah dipegang erat oleh dua yakuza namun tiba-tiba ada yang datang.

Bruk! Salah satu yakuza ada yang ditendang oleh seseorang sampai tersungkur di tanah. Membuat empat yakuza lainnya melepaskan Jihoon dan berhadapan dengan tiga namja yang berpakaian tidak jauh beda.

Jihoon hanya terdiam dipojokan melihat tiga namja itu mengalahkan lima yakuza yang entah datang darimana. Lima yakuza itu tersungkur ditanah dengan wajah dan tubuh yang babakbelur.

Tiga orang namja yang telah menolong Jihoon bergeser, memberi jalan untuk seseorang yang Jihoon lama tak jumpa.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya namja tampan tersebut.

"Hoshi." Bibir kucing Jihoon berguman.

"Sepertinya kau baik-baik saja." Hoshi tersenyum tipis lalu berjalan mendekati Jihoon.

"Aku kembali, sebagai Kwon Soonyoung, bintang yang bersinar untuk seorang Lee Jihoon."

Jihoon masih setia dalam keheningannya. Ia masih tidak percaya seorang Hoshi atau Soonyoung kembali ke hadapannya. Namja bermata sepuluh lewat sepuluh itu terlihat lebih rapi dengan setelan jeans ditubuhnya.

"Ini alasannya aku harus membohongimu dulu." Hoshi melirik sekilas di belakangnya. "Ayah tiriku akan melakukan segala hal untuk mewujudkan keinginannya."

Hoshi tersenyum miris. "Ayah tiriku tahu aku menang dalam acara _Youth Music Festival_. Ayah marah besar. Sadar atau tidak, Seungcheol hyung dan Jun terkadang menanyakan kabarmu, eoh?"

Jihoon masih diam, namun dari mata kecilnya, Hoshi yakin jika Jihoon menjawab. "Aku menitipkanmu pada mereka. Lalu aku harus menghilang sejenak sampai aku punya kekuatan seperti sekarang."

Hoshi bukan seorang peramal atau psikolog seperti Jisoo, namum ia mengerti dengan gerakan kecil namja yang lebih pendek darinya ini. "Aku bisa menyewa _security_ seperti mereka. Aku sudah resmi menjadi keoreografer dan _dancer_ di agensi _Infinite_."

Hoshi tersenyum bangga pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku sudah menjadi bintang, Jihoon."

"Hoshi." Jihoon hanya bisa memanggil nama Hoshi. Ia mengerti sekarang. Dulu ia terlalu sensitif sampai ia berkata jika ia menbenci Hoshi, padahal namja yang masih sekarang ia cintai itu, hanya ingin melindunginya dan ingin lebih dekat dengannya. Tanpa gangguan dari siapapun.

"Mianhae, Jihoon-ah." Hoshi memandang Jihoon lekat. "Maaf karena sudah membohongi mu, maaf karena sudah menghilang dari mu, maaf karena membuat mu sedih, maaf karena-"

"Aku maafkan mu." Jihoon mulai bersuara. Ia membalas tatapan Hoshi dengan lembut. Bibirnya terangkat, mencoba menahan air yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya. "Asal kau tidak menghilang lagi dariku."

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa." Ucap Hoshi tertunduk. Ia menghela napasnya berat sebelum kembali menatap Jihoon.

"Aku harus kembali ke Jepang untuk berhadapan dengan ayah tiriku. Aku ingin menghentikan ayah tiriku."

"Tapi..."

"Tenang saja, aku pasti kembali ke Korea dengan selamat." Tambah Hoshi sambil memberi senyum meyakinkan Jihoon.

"Kau mau menunggu ku lagi, kan, Jihoon?" Hoshi menggenggam kedua tangan Jihoon erat. Sebenarnya Hoshi juga takut tidak bisa kembali, namun ia sudah bertekad. Semua resiko harus ia yang tanggung bagaimana pun juga.

Jihoon menggigit bibirnya ragu. Ia memandang tangan besar Hoshi yang menggenggam tangannya. Dua kali namja bermarga Kwon itu meninggalkannya, dan sekarang ingin meninggalkannya lagi. Memang Jihoon sudah terlatih namun tetap saja. Masalahnya adalah ayah tiri Hoshi.

"Kali ini aku berjanji."

Mata kecil Jihoon menatap dalam mata sepuluh lewat sepuluh milik Hoshi. Seperti sedang menandatangi perjanjian dengan Hoshi. Jihoon ingin percaya dan Jihoon akan melakukannya. Untuk Hoshi. Untuk Kwon Soonyoung.

"Ne, aku juga akan berjanji untuk menunggumu, Soonyoung."

.

.

.

Kurang lebih sebulan. Ya, Jihoon menghitungnya. Terhitung sejak ia terakhir bertemu Hoshi. Tak ada kabar sedikit pun. Sepertinya Hoshi mempunyai kealihkan bersembunyi. Seingat Jihoon, saat mereka masih kecil, Soonyoung selalu kalah dalam permainan petak umpet.

Sebulan memang waktu yang singkat, tidak selama sepuluh tahun Jihoon harus menunggu Soonyoung. Namun rasa khawatir membuat Jihoon lebih tersiksa daripada harus menunggu Soonyoung selama sepuluh tahun.

Kali ini Soonyoung sudah berjanji padanya. Jihoon memegang janji itu. Jihoon percaya pada Kwon Soonyoung.

"Hyung!" Panggil Chan sedikit berlari mendekati Jihoon.

"Ada apa Chan?" Jihoon menutup lokernya.

"Setelah ini hyung ada kelas?"

Jihoon menggeleng. "Sepertinya aku langsung pulang."

"Hyung tidak ingin memeriksa _audio_ di auditorium?"

Dan Jihoon teringat dengan perayaan ulang tahun universitasnya. Sebagai salah satu pengisi acara tersebut, Jihoon harus selalu mengecek persiapan acara besar tersebut. Terutama dalam hal _audio_ , musik dan sejenisnya. Jihoon tidak ingin ada kesalahan untuk acara yang akan diadakan tiga hari lagi.

"Aku habis dari sana, habis cek _sound_ untuk penampilanku. Hyung tidak cek _sound_?"

Sejenak Jihoon berpikir. "Besok masih bisa cek _sound_ bukan?"

"Sekarang saja hyung, mumpung panitianya masih ada di auditorium."

Jihoon mendelik. "Kau memaksa, Chan."

Namja yang lebih muda satu tahun di bawah Jihoon itu menggeleng cepat. "Ani-yo. Aku hanya menawarkan saja."

Jihoon tertawa melihat raut wajah Chan yang terlihat lucu baginya. Bagaimanapun juga, Chan tetap lebih muda darinya. "Arraseo. Aku ke auditorium sekarang."

.

.

.

Ruangan megah yang bernama auditorium berada di lantai enam gedung serba guna. Dari jendela lantai enam, Jihoon bisa melihat gedung _Pledis Hospital_. Pemandangan dari sana terlihat indah. Jihoon selalu bersyukur karena ia bisa masuk ke universitas elit tersebut.

Jihoon membuka pintu ruang auditorium. Sepi. Tidak ada orang disana namun lampu ruangan bersinar terang. Panggung megahnya pun masih kosong.

Mungkin para pantia sudah pulang sejak tadi, pikir Jihoon. Karena sudah terlanjur datang, Jihoon tetap masuk, siapa tahu ia masih bisa bertemu salah seorang panitia acara.

"Permisi, ada orang?" Suara Jihoon bergaung, namun tiba-tiba lampu ruangan meredup dan sebuah sinar dari lampur sorot ke panggung membuat Jihoon silau.

Jihoon mendengar sebuah musik mengalun. Samar-samar ia bisa melihat ada seorang atas panggung. Seorang namja, dengan jaket hitam dan jeans hitam. Wajah namja itu tidak terlihat jelas karena ditutup topi berwarna hitam.

Namja itu mulai bergerak mengikuti _beat_ lagu. _Dancing_. Jihoon terdiam melihat namja tersebut. Gerakannya mengingatkannya dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang sedang ia tunggu sekarang.

Jihoon mulai mendekat ke arah panggung.

"Soonyoung." Guman Jihoon setelah namja itu selesai dengan tariannya.

"Aku kembali." Hoshi melepas topinya lalu tersenyum. Senyum yang Jihoon rindukan. Namja bermata sepuluh lewat sepuluh itu turun dari panggung lalu memakaikan topinya pada Jihoon.

"Ne." Jihoon tersenyum lembut. Sangat lembut sampai Hoshi bisa meleleh dibuatnya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Soonyoung harus sedikit tertunduk untuk melihat jelas wajah namja yang sangat ia cintai itu. "Sangat baik. Seperti terlahir kembali."

Jihoon tersenyum mendengarnya. "Ayah tirimu?"

"Aku ini bintang sekarang." Ucap Hoshi dengan nada bangganya. "Ibuku memilih bercerai dan ikut denganku. Tak ada yang bisa mengatur kami lagi sekarang."

"Syukurlah." Kini, senyum Jihoon tidak akan pernah pudar. Selama ada namja bermata sepuluh lewat sepuluh itu Jihoon bagaikan terlahir kembali. Memulai dari awal, ya, Jihoon memilih itu. "Sekarang, jangan pernah menghilang dari ku."

Hoshi menggeleng. "Tidak akan."

Sebuah pelukan hangat tercipta dari dua insan yang saling melepaskan rindu. Sangat erat hingga semua orang yang melihatnya bisa merasakan betapa kuatnya cinta mereka. Jihoon merasakan pelukan tersebut. Sangat nyata. Jihoon dan Hoshi pastikan tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka lagi.

"Terima kasih telah menungguku." Hoshi sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya.

Jihoon mengangguk.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Kwon Soonyoung."

Mata mereka bertemu. Saling menatap dalam seakan bisa membaca pikiran masing-masing. Perlahan tapi pasti, wajah Hoshi mendekat dan tak ada penolakan dari namja mungil kesayangannya itu.

Lembut dan manis. Itulah yang dirasakan Jihoon dan Hoshi saat bibir mereka bertemu. Ciuman yang tak memaksa. Sedikit lumatan dari Hoshi membuat Jihoon terbuai. Tak berlangsung lama, namun cukup untuk mereka.

"Ayo kita pulang. Ibuku sudah menunggu calon menantunya datang." Hoshi menarik tangan Jihoon untuk keluar dari ruang auditorium yang sengaja ia pinjam.

"Mwo?" Jihoon tertawa. "Kalau begitu, kita ke Busan untuk bertemu dengan orang tua ku."

"Siap laksanakan, kapten."

.

.

.

END

Note 1 : Akhirnya selesai juga! Bagaimana ending-nya? Mengecewakan bukan? Kan aku sudah memperingatkan sejak awal jika endingnya tidak sesuai harapan. Maafkan saya /bow/ Aku sebenarnya senang karena ada salah satu FF ku yang selesai /peluk Sunggyu/ dan semoga FF ku yang lain juga akan selesai.

Note 2 : MAAFKAN AKU karena terlalu lama update FF ini. Dimulai dari selesai kerja, masuk kuliah, ospek, tugas kuliah yang banyak dan masalah lainnya, aku tidak menyentuh FF ini lagi(?) Sebenarnya banyak ide untuk menyiptakan FF baru, tapi sayang waktu dan mood mengetik itu kadang tersendat. Mungkin sehabis FF ini, aku akan membuat FF oneshoot.

Note 3 : TERIMA KASIH kepada semua orang yang sudah membantu ku secara langsung atau tidak langsung, yang baca, review, fav, follow, aku bersyukur walau FF ku masih abal-abal dan sangat kurang. Tapi sebagai manusia, aku tidak pernah puas dan aku akan berusaha membuat cerita lebih baik lagi. Sampai chapter ini di-post, aku ingin berterima kasih kepada yang sudah review. Maaf yang tidak disebutkan karena FF ini sudah END. MiniMinyoonMini, kwon-summer, Shyshyshy, Uhee, safabelle, GameSMl, Squishy Carrot, aqizakura, KingJongin, maya han, Karuhi Hatsune, zarrazr, boobeepboo, werewolf, Daerin-ssi, taehyungie, diamondswhite, namusaurus1, mingyu, rarinpark, btobae, JaeShine, ChwangKyuh EviLBerry, human, jodohnyaleeteuk1, elferani, BooNhy, hanaikosama, hoshiLAU, 21alynn, blxckorz, Kayshone males login, elferani, hotterthansummer, Mochi Park, gyuhng, JaeShine, starrydoll21, wonwonwonu, kwonhshey, Andi Amelia, MeanieOhmToey, KimElin, Thania Nia.

Note 5 : For my first love, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi, jadi teman mungkin and thank you so much for sweet memories. For my couple, inf_SunggyuRP, you my " _best friend"._ For Vera dan Nova, big thanks! Dan di kuliah baru ku sekarang, aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang mirip dengan cinta pertama ku, bahkan nama belakangnya sama(?) Tapi aku yakin itu bukan cinta pertama ku hahaha.

Note 6 : Sebenarnya aku ini buat note atau apa(?) Padahal cuma FF abal-abal hahaha.

Note 7 : Oke, saya selesai dengan FF ini. Aju NICE!


End file.
